The Gift of Love
by Rogue14
Summary: Kitty casts a spell on Rogue to make her lose her power. It works, removing not only her power but also causing all the guys to fall madly in love with her! Romy. Complete & Sequel posted
1. Default Chapter

* * *

" Too Bright."

" Too lame."

"Boring"

"O puleeze! that's like, too much!" Kitty said looking at the Barbie doll the salesman showed her. "My friend's not a 5 year old kid."

"How about this," holding up a teddy bear. "Everybody loves these."

"Yeah, but like, she doesn't" Kitty said turning around and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait! Why don't you try the watches section? Plenty of great watches to choose from," he said.

"No thanks I'll just find something else," Kitty said as she pushed the glass doors open and came out of the gift shop. She was passing by the different shops when she heard Rahne call her.

"Kitty! Wait up!" Rahne shouted running towards her. "Look at this," she said holding up a 13cm statue of a wolf sitting on a rock howling. "Do you think Rogue will like it?" she asked.

"Probably…" Kitty replied in a dreamy state looking around for some other gift store.

"You still couldn't find anything?" she asked surprised.

"No, but I will soon," she said.

"Well, make it sooner we're about to leave," she said and left.

Kitty looked at the time and sighed. Three hours have flown by and she still was looking for a gift for Rogue. _'This is stupid,'_ she thought. Why was she searching for something extraordinary anyway? _'Maybe I'll just give her a watch or a decoration piece or—'_ she stopped when her eyes met a strange looking store. _'Weird…. like I never saw that before.'_

There was no sign to indicate the purpose of the store. _'Might as well check it out,'_ she decided and went in. The store was dimly lit with more candles than bulbs. There were books everywhere plus jars on the shelves with weird things in it. Kitty went to get a better look when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Startled, she shrieked and whirled around to see a woman. 

"I'm sorry if I scared you dear," she apologized.

"Um….that's ok," Kitty said blushing.

"Now, how may I help you?" she asked politely.

"I was like, looking for a gift for my friend…but I guess I'm at the wrong place," Kitty said and was about to leave.

"Oh no, you just happen to be at the right place," she said.

"I'm not looking for books, I just—"

"Your friend, she's special just like you isn't she Kitty?" she asked.

Kitty's jaw dropped open. "H-How did you know my name?"

"Lets just say I'm a psychic," she said smiling. "And I may be able to solve your problem and your friend's too," she said walking towards the bookshelf and taking out a large brown covered book.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked confused.

"Rogue and her powers. She would get a chance to be relieved of her powers for a time span of three days or more, starting from tomorrow, her birthday," she said as she flipped through the pages. "Here," she said handing her the book. "Recite these words tomorrow night before midnight and also….." she went to the counter and took out a pouch. "After you read these words, blow this dust on her. This would make the spell complete."

"Like, who are you?" Kitty finally asked.

"My name is Caroline, Caroline Thompson and this is my magic shop. I just moved in yesterday and you're my first customer," she explained as she put the book and the pouch in the shopping bag. "I'm sure this will make a perfect gift for Rogue," she said handing her the bag. "I have marked the pages you are to recite. And make sure you pay full concentration while reading, one wrong mistake can be disastrous."

"She won't turn into a toad or something?" Kitty asked worried.

"Oh no nothing like that!" Caroline laughed. "I have marked the pages, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"How do I know like, your not putting me on?"

"If I would, I wouldn't offer you these things free." The woman said.

"Like ok, but I would have to see this to believe it," Kitty said.

"And so you shall…." The woman said.

_'Kitty! Kitty!'_ Jean's voice shouted inside Kitty's head.

"Like not so loud, you're giving me a headache."

_'Where are you?! Come on we're leaving!'_

"You should go now, your friends are waiting," the woman said.

"Like, I know," she said and started to head for the exit. "Bye"

"Goodbye. Visit again sometime!" she called as Kitty went out of the shop.

Kitty stopped and looked at the bag she was holding. _'I must be insane,'_ she thought and ran out of the mall where the X-jeep was waiting for her. 

"Finally!" Amara said as Kitty hopped in. "Where were you? And what's this you got?" she asked trying to peak inside the bag.

"It's a book. I like, couldn't make up my mind so I brought a book," Kitty lied, afraid they'll think she was nuts if she told the truth. _'Iso hate lying.'_

"You forgot one thing," Jubilee said.

"Like what?" Kitty asked.

"Have it gift wrapped," she replied.

"Oops, like I kind of forgot," Kitty again lied. _'I really 'really' hate lying.'_

* * *

_**A/N:** _To continue or not to continue? 


	2. Spellin time

**NOTE:** First of all, thanks for the reviews. I kind of need a little help. I'm totally clueless about the pairings of the new recruits so if anyone could just tell me that'll be really helpful for this & future fics.

* * *

_'Roevr comte eloqis sumtros to atol……'_ Kitty was mentally going over the spell. _'I can't believe I have to read this!' _When she turned the page, the next page of the book was loose and floated down to the floor. Kitty quickly picked it up and tucked it inside the book.

Just then Rogue came into the room. "Kitty! will ya hurry? Ah'm about ta cut the cake," Rogue said, grabbing her hand and half dragging her out of the room.

"Rogue wait I have to put this book bac—" Kitty began but was cut short by Rogue.

"Do it later, after Ah cut the cake and open the presents," she said leading her downstairs and into the large dinning hall where everyone was present.

"Hey birthday girl! Where did you run off to?" Bobby asked coming near them. "Hey Kitty!" he said and then noticed the book she was holding. "What's up with the book?"

Before she could reply, Evan suddenly screamed, "Who invited them?!"

All attention went to the doorway where the brotherhood members were standing.

"Greetings X-geeks," Pietro said coming in and running to the side of Rogue. "Hey Rogue! Are you old enough to date me now?" he asked making Rogue blush furiously.

"Happy Birthday Rogue," Lance said coming near them. "Hey Kitty!"

"Like, hi Lance," she said and then saw him frown.

"Why are you holding that bo—" he was about to ask when Evan again shouted.

"Why are they here!?"

"Chill out Daniels!" Pietro said coming up to him. "We were invited, feel better now?"

"Who would invite a sno—" Evan started to say but was interrupted by Rogue.

"Ah invited them alright!" she snapped. "They promised ta be good. Now lets move onta cutting the cake," she said moving towards the table where the cake and all other goodies were placed.

_'Good? yeah right,'_ Wanda thought.

"At last!" Fred said and reached the table before anyone else could.

"Let's go Kitty," Lance said taking her hand. Kitty quickly put the book on a nearby chair and then headed towards the table with Lance.

"Yo! Wait for me," Todd said hopping behind them. He then noticed the strange book Kitty had been holding on a chair. He took the book and flipped through the pages. "Boring," he said and threw it away. The page that was loose fell out and was then carried away by the wind.

"This is from Jamie," Rogue said and unwrapped the gift. A cute cuddly teddy bear stared back at her. "This is so nice, thanks."

"I knew you would like it!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Ok, present from Jamie, check," Bobby said cutting Jamie's name from the checklist.

"Bobby, Ah don't think that's really necessary," Rogue said.

"I think it is," Bobby replied.

"Yeah, so we would know which one of you losers are losers," Pietro said.

Bobby looked down at the checklist. "Now the only one left is…..Kitty."

"Kitty?" Lance looked at the place where Kitty was supposed to be. Lance turned around and got a glimpse of her phasing out of the dinning hall with the strange book.

"Really what is up with that book and her?" Bobby asked. Everyone just shrugged.

"Looks to me as if Kitty cat didn't buy a gift," Wanda said.

"All right everyone," Logan said coming in. "Party's over."

The whole room protested but once Logan had made up his mind, it was impossible to change it. "No buts! You all got school tomorrow. Now march to your rooms!" he ordered. He then turned to the Brotherhood members. "And you weirdos go home!"

"Hey! Watch who you're calling—" Pietro started to say but stopped when Logan gave him the Don't-Mess-With-Me look. "We're leaving," he muttered and zipped out, the other members following behind.

"Can I please see Kitty for a second?" Lance asked Logan when they were outside

"Sorry kid, it's time for you to go," he replied and shut the main door.

"I hate it when Wolverine does that," Jubilee muttered in annoyance, climbing the stairs carrying some of Rogue's presents.

"Yeah, it's your birthday and he wants us in bed at 10," Amara said to Rogue who was also carrying some gifts.

"There's nothin ta make a big deal about mah birthday," Rogue said as she reached her room and knocked on the door with her knee as she too had handful of gifts. "Kitty! If you're there, please open the door."

"Coming!" Kitty's voice shouted from the inside. "Like, let me help you," Kitty said after opening the door.

"Thanks," Rogue said handing some of the gifts to her. "Where did ya run off ta earlier?" she asked.

"I…um…had to put that book back," Kitty said pointing at the spell book.

"Kitty…." Rogue said obviously not buying it.

"Hey! Weren't you suppose to give that book as—" Jubilee began but was cut short by Kitty.

"No, there was something….um….wrong in it, so I have to return it," Kitty said.

"Ok then, goodnight," she said and left.

"Guess I should be going too," Amara said. "Bye." Saying this she left the room.

"Well, Ah guess we should be turning in as well," Rogue said yawning.

"Yeah," Kitty said looking at the time. "You should be fast asleep any minute now," Kitty said to herself, not realizing that she had said it out loud.

"Huh? What did ya say?" she asked confused.

"Uh …..You like, look so tired that you would like, fall asleep any minute," Kitty said, after realizing her error.

"Ah know," Rogue said and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Umm….Rogue can I like… ask you something?" Kitty asked hesitantly.

" Sure, but make it quick, Ah'm getting really drowsy," she replied rubbing her eyes.

"Like, what if you…like…… got a chance to get rid of your powers, would you like that or not?" she asked.

Rogue stared at her for a moment, obviously a little surprised by this question. After an awkward silence, she finally spoke. "Yeah sure……who wouldn't love ta be free from this curse…… ta be able ta touch another person, without killin him…. if that could ever happen," she said sadly. "Why do ya ask?"

"Just curious," Kitty replied.

"As the cat…no wonder we call ya Kitty," Rogue remarked and went into the bathroom.

_'Well, this kitten has a little surprise for you,'_ Kitty thought.

* * *

"Its time." Kitty quietly got out of bed and took out the spell book and a small flashlight from under her bed. After checking that Rogue was fast asleep, she sat down on the floor opened the book and started reciting the words on the first page. When she turned the page, she frowned. The words seemed a little different from those she was going through earlier this evening. Nevertheless, she recited them. After this, she got up took out the pouch containing dust and went near Rogue's bed.

"Ok magic dust, do your thing," she said and blew it.

Suddenly, the alarm clock on the side table went off. Kitty literally jumped on the table to shut the damn thing off.

"Kitty could ya please shut that thing off," Rogue mumbled half-awake and half-asleep. "Ah'm tryin ta get some slee…" and went back to dreamland.

Kitty heaved a sigh of relief. Stupid clock, like, who would set it to go off at— Kitty stopped when she looked at the time. _'Midnight….now to see if the spell works...'_ But sleep got her and she went to bed. _'Or maybe in the morning……'_

* * *

Kitty shielded her eyes from the bright light hitting her face. It took her a while to realize it was morning. _'The spell!'_ She remembered and sprinted out of bed. _'Did it work?'_ She looked at Rogue who was sleeping peacefully, almost looking like an angel. Kitty went near her. _'Hmm…I wonder....'_ she slowly bought her forefinger closer to Rogue's face. When she felt Rogue's skin she quickly bought back her hand expecting an electrical shock. But she had felt nothing. She again brought down her finger and touched her cheek. Nothing.

"It works!" She squealed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Rogue was having the most wonderful dream. She was no longer a mutant and could touch people without putting them into coma. But her dream came to a falling end with someone's ear-piercing scream and she came falling down from her bed.

"O my God! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Kitty asked reaching the spot where Rogue was lying. "Here, let me help you," she said taking her hand and helping her into a sitting position.

"Next time ya wake me up, don't try ta wake me up," Rogue groaned then noticed Kitty smiling at her. "What?"

"Don't tell me you don't notice anything different!" She exclaimed.

"What are ya talking abou— " Then she felt it. Kitty's hand in hers. She fell back in surprise. "How…" she gazed at her hands in shock. "What…"

"This happened," Kitty said showing her the book but Rogue was so confused, shocked and amaze to notice.

"I …like kind of put a spell on you," she told her.

"Spell?" Rogue said trying to come to her senses.

"Yeah, you know…Magic,..it took away your powers but don't worry it's only temporary," she explained.

By now Rogue was a little over the shock. "Y-You took away mah powers?"

"Um…you could like, kind of say that….why you're not happy with this gift of mine?"  
"Gift?!"

"Your birthday gift…you didn't think, that I wouldn't give you anything now did you?" Kitty asked.

Rogue just stared at her and then at her hands.

"Would you stop that! It'll come back don't worry….Now just try to enjoy this gift while it lasts,"Kitty told her.

"How long will his last?" Rogue asked, now fully recovered.

"About three days," Kitty replied. "So…. do you like it?" Rogue hugged her tightly in reply. "Ok, I like, get the message…now I need to breathe please."

"Oh, sorry," Rogue apologized letting her go. "What should Ah do first?"

"Hmm…" Kitty went to the closet and pulled out a sleeveless light green shirt. "Wardrobe change."

* * *


	3. Fallin and Crashin

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing, plus thanks for the info todd fan.

* * *

"Ah'm not goin ta school lookin like this!" Rogue cried looking at her reflection. She was wearing tight black jeans but with Kitty's light green sleevless shirt with length that hardly reached her waist. She even didn't apply her make-up. 

"What do you mean looking like this? You look great," Kitty said observing her.

"Hmm…..Maybe you should wear shor—"

"No! Ah'm changin right now!" she said firmly and started to march towards the bathroom.

"Hey!" Kitty stopped her. "You promised to somehow repay me for—"

"Wearin your clothes is somethin else," she said and continued walking.

"Wait!" Kitty cried blocking her path. " You've finally got this great chance and you want to like, throw it all away?"

"No, Ah want ta throw these clothes away," Rogue said pushing Kitty out of the way.

"Oh no you don't!" Kitty said grabbing her arm. "I don't want to see my present being wasted."

"Kitty let go!" she shouted trying to break free. "You're goin to make us late for school!"

"I'll let you go, if you don't take this off," Kitty said keeping a tight grip on her. Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kitty shouted still wrestling with Rogue.

"No!" Rogue cried in horror. She didn't want any one to see her in Kitty's clothes. But it was too late. Amara entered the room followed by Jubilee and Rahne.

"Hey! Kit—" Amara's mouth dropped open when she caught sight of Rogue who also froze on seeing her. Jubilee's and Rahne's reactions were the same.

"Uh…you look …different today, Rogue," Jubilee started, " you're lookin kind of…great! Even though that's Kitty's top."

"Like what's that suppose to mean?" Kitty asked irritated.

"I don't think 'great' is the right way to put it," Amara said staring at her from top to bottom. "You look really hot, and I really mean really hot."

"See, I like told you," Kitty told Rogue, letting go of her arm. "Now do you change your mind?"

"No," Rogue said, "Ah'm still goin ta change."

"Don't change your clothes, they look great on you," Amara said.

"Yeah, make you look great, cheerful, sex—" Jubilee was saying when Rahne interrupted her.

"Excuse me guys, but, she can't go out wearing this, unless she wants to kill someone."

"Duh!" Amara and Jubilee said in unison, slapping their foreheads. "That's why she has to dress up like a goth," Jubilee said.

"Ah ahm a 'goth'," Rogue said between gritted teeth.

"She can't kil—I mean absorb powers cause I got rid of them," Kitty told them. When they gave her confused looks, she told them about the spell. After hearing this, they all looked at each other and then at Kitty.

"You're a witch!" they exclaimed.

"Nooo! Like, are you crazy? I used this spell book," she said pointing at the book lying on the bed.

"Hey! If this magic stuff works maybe—" Jubilee was saying when Kitty interrupted her.

"Oh no!" Kitty warned. "Don't even think, about messing with magic."

"Why? Will it turn us into horrible little creatures?" Amara asked.

"I'm not sure," she answered.

"Why won't this stupid thing open!" Rogue said trying to open the closet.

"Oh Roguey!" Kitty said, in her most sweetest voice. "You can't possibly open a door, without this," she said holding up the key.

Rogue shot her a murderous look. "Give me the key, Kitty," she said slowly walking towards her.

"You want it? Then go get it!" she said throwing the key to Rahne who morphed into a wolf and ran away with it.

"No!" Rogue screamed and ran after her.

"Kitty, you are so mean," Amara said.

"I know," Kitty said smiling to herself. "She'll thank me later for this."

Rogue was chasing Rahne in the hall when she crashed into Jean, who was coming out of her room.

"Rogue! Is that you?!" she exclaimed gaping at her.

"Who else do ya think it is?" Rogue snapped getting back on her feet.

"Uh…why are you wearing this outfit?" Jean asked, still looking at her in awe. "You could hurt someone."

"Not for long," she answered and started to search for Rahne. She stopped at the edge of the stairs when she spotted Rahne a few stairs down.

"Rogue! Look out!" she shouted poining at something behind her.

"Oh no, Ah'm not falling for th—" Rogue was cut short when she felt someone bump into her back hard and they both went tumbling down the stairs, all the way down.

"Rogue! Are you alright?" Rahne asked running upto Rogue, who was lying on the floor moaning in pain. "Are you ok?"

"Ah'm…gonna ...'kill you'!" she replied and then with great difficultly, got up to a sitting position.

"Ok then, that means your alright," Rahne said backing away from her and then turned to Evan who was trying to sit-up. "Evan, are you ok?"

"No!" he screamed and miraculously got up and ran towards where his skateboard was lying. "My skateboard! It's ruined!"

"Who cares about that stupid skateboard! Ya almost killed me!" Rogue said angrily getting up.

"I'm sorry alright!" he snapped, still observing his skateboard and then looked up. "I di—" he stopped when he saw Rogue.

"What?" Rogue said when he was constantly staring at her. This stupid outfit she realized and turned to Rahne who quickly morphed into a wolf and ran. Rogue was about to run too but stopped when Evan said something.

"Rogue listen, I'm really really sorry you got hurt because of me," he said his eyes showing the utmost concern. "I hate this stupid skateboard!" he said throwing it away.

"It almost killed you!" he said angrily.

"Uh-huh," she said a little surprised by Evan's attitude and throwing his favourite pastime.

"I-I won't ever skate again, this cursed thing could hurt you again or do something—"

"Evan, it's ok, Ah accept your apology," Rogue interrupted and was about to run when Evan again said something.

"Are you sure your ok? Cause if your not I—"

"Evan, Ah'm ok!" and ran before he started talking again.

"Oh Rogue, breakfast is ready," Ororo said when she passed by her in the hallway.

"Did Rahne go by here?" she asked.

"Yes… I think …she went into the dinning hall," Ororo answered looking at her surprised.

"Thanks," Rogue said and went to the dinning hall. Surely Rahne was present there with Sam and Jubilee. She rushed to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Now give me the key!" she said angrily.

"I-I don't have it, it's with Kitty," she answered.

"Great!" she said letting go of her. "If ya two don't get that closet open for me, you two could just wave good bye ta all your clothes!"

"Ok! But let us finish breakfast," Jubilee said.

"Go! Now!" she screamed at both Rahne and Jubilee, who hurriedly got up and and ran out of the dinning hall.

"What?" she said when she noticed Sam staring at her.

"I…uh…" was all he could say.

"I know and Ah'm gonna change this stupid shirt!" she said settling down on a chair and took a pancake and started munching.

"There's nothing wrong with your shirt," Sam said still staring at her with a dreamy look on his face. "You'll always look beautiful to me, even if you're not wearing a shirt."

Rogue choked on the piece of pancake she was eating. With great difficulty, she managed to swallow the piece and then started coughing. Sam rushed towards her with a glass of water. "Here, drink some water."

Rogue took the glass and gulped it down. "There," he said stroking her hair. "You'll be feeling better in no time."

_'What the hell is goin on?'_ she thought as she felt Sam's hand slid down her back and wrap around her waist.

* * *


	4. Revenge is Sweet

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing.

* * *

"Ok now!" Rogue said getting up abruptly, almost making Sam fall. "Ah think Ah'm feelin much better now," she said starting to leave.

"But Rogue," he said grabbing her wrist. "You didn't finish breakfast."

"Ah just lost my appetite," Rogue replied trying to wriggle her wrist out of his grip. "Umm…Sam,"

"Yes Rogue?" he answered, rubbing her hand against his face and then started kissing it.

"Could ya let go of mah hand!"

"Whatever you say," he said letting go of her hand. "Is there anything else you want? I can make you something that you'll eat—"

"No! Ah mean, that's sweet but Ah'll just be goin now," saying this, she dashed out of the dinning hall. _'Has Sam totally lost it? Makin breakfast for me? If Kitty is tryin ta get a date for me then she—' _Rogue bumped into Jamie who instantly cloned into many Jamies.

"Rogue!" they all chorused looking at her.

"Ah'm sorry Jamie, Ah didn't know where Ah was goin," she apologized getting up and starting to leave.

"No Rogue, it was my fault, you can never do anything wrong," one of the Jamies said getting up.

"Whatever ya say," she muttered walking away.

"Uh…Rogue?"one of the Jamies asked

"Hmm?" she answered, turning around.

"Here," he said handing her the closet's key. "Kitty told me to hide it, but I couldn't cause that'll hurt you and I don't want to see you get hurt," he said looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww Jamie, Ah don't know what ta say, thanks," Rogue said staring into those heart melting eyes.

"I knew you'll be happy," he said and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, sure, happy," Rogue said surprised, patting his back. "Uh…Jamie?"

"Hmm…." he replied still hugging her.

"Ah have ta go now, so please, 'let go of me!'" Rogue said breaking free from Jamie's tight hug and ran towards her room. _'Has everyone gone crazy or is it this outfit?'_ Rogue thought looking down at herself. _'Or maybe no make-up?'_ she thought looking at her face in the mirror. _'Whatever it is, Ah'm changing right now.'_ She unlocked the closet and was taking out her black coat when suddenly, the door slammed behind her and the room temperature dropped.

"If your tryin ta scare me Kitty, it ain't workin," she said looking around the room before taking off the green shirt. "So cold," she said rubbing her arms. Somethin weird is goin on

"Let me warm you up," a voice said from behind her and suddenly someone's arms were wrapped around her. Rogue screamed and started hitting whoever it was until he let go of her. She turned around, about to deliver a punch when…

"Hey Rogue! Chill! It's only me," Bobby said putting up his hands in defense.

"Bobby!" she shrieked. "What the hell are ya doin here?! Get out! Get out! Get out!" she started screaming at the top of her lungs but it didn't seem to affect him.

"You know, you really look cute when your screaming like that and sexy in that bra your—"

"Ah'll show ya sexy!" she screamed, grabbing the alarm clock from the table near her and threw it towards him. It hit Bobby on the forehead and he fell down. "Now get out!"

"But Rogue," he said rubbing his forehead. "I need to tell you someth—"

"No! Just get out!" she screamed in reply.

"But it's about the bathro—" he was cut short by a bloodcurdling scream from the bathroom.

They both turned to see Kitty phase out of the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe and was covered from head to toe in some red gooey stuff. A knife was stabbed in her chest and she was holding a bloody monster head in one hand and the body it belonged to in the other. On seeing Bobby, she screamed, "You sick idiot!" she threw the head towards him which hit him and he fell down again. "This is like, the most…" she screamed pulling out the fake knife from her chest and continued, "sickest, cheapest joke you have ever played Bobby Drake!" continuing towards him with the knife in her hand who kept backing away.

"I-I just thought, you needed an example, for your …uh….sculpture class today," he said still backing away until he bumped into Rogue's legs who looked down at him with a raised brow.

"Like, I'll give you an example about what happens when you play sick jokes," Kitty shouted.

"Ya go Kitty," Rogue said.

"Rogue!" someone screamed. "I'll save you!" and the next thing they all knew, Kitty was on the floor with Sam on top of her wrestling for the knife.

"Like are you insane?!" Kitty screeched as Sam grabbed her wrist and snatched the knife. "Get off me!"

"What's going on here?" Jean said coming in. "We're all going to be la—"she gasped when her eyes met Sam and Kitty and Rogue and Bobby.

"O my God!" Amara screeched from behind her.

"Hey! What's all the yelling—" Jubilee stopped when she saw the scene.

Sam quickly got off Kitty, his shirt now covered with the red gooey stuff. "S-She was trying to kill Rogue and—"

"What?!" Rogue, Kitty, Jean, Amara and Jubilee said in unison.

"Like are you crazy?!" Kitty screeched and got up. Her hair resembled a hedgehog, with red sticky stuff all over her hair face and body. She looked like something out of a horror movie. As Jean, Amara and Jubilee got a clear view of her, they burst out laughing.

"Shut up and get out! Everyone, like, get out!" she screamed and slammed the door shut when everyone was out. She turned around to see Rogue wearing only jeans and black bra and staring at her in a strange way.

"Like what?" Kitty snapped.

"Nothin," she replied.

Kitty mumbled something and went into the bathroom to take a second bath. Just as she shut the door, Rogue burst into laughter.

* * *

_'Ugh! Just hope my locker's fixed,'_ Jean thought as she carried her twelve books downstairs.

_'Can't she use a bag or somethin? Oh wait, then that would make her look so—'_

"Instead of thinking Rogue, maybe you could give me a hand," she snapped interrupting Rogue's thoughts.

"Sure," Rogue said coming up and taking half of her books. She was back in her usual black gothic clothes and dark make-up.

"You guys come on we're all about to leave," Jean called to the other girls. _'Kitty will you hurry up?' _ShetoldKitty telepathically.

_'Like, keep your pants on I'm like, Ugh! Coming just as soon as I, oww! Get my hair straightened!'_ Kitty's reply came.

Jean and Rogue came out of the mansion and continued towards Scott's car. Scott was already present there waiting for the others to show.

"Hey Scott!" Jean said flashing him a smile.

Scott looked up, "Hey Je—" he stopped when he saw Rogue and hopped out of the car. "Let me give you a hand," he said smiling and took the books from Rogue.

"Uh…thanks," she said raising her brow. She then heard Jean clear her throat but Scott didn't seem to pay attention to her.

"Here," he said opening the door for her and gesturing her to sit.

_'What! Scott wants me ta sit next ta him?!'_ Rogue thought amazed.

"Thanks Scott!" Jean said between gritted teeth and was heading for the front seat, when Scott tripped her. Rogue watched in horror as she fell on the ground face-flat. Worse thing was, she fell on a small area of mud and her face and front hair were now covered in mud.

"Jean, are ya…ok?" Rogue asked, trying to stifle her laughter while Scott just kept staring at Rogue, not even bothered about helping Jean.

"Like, I'm going to kill Bob—" Kitty was muttering to herself before she caught sight of Jean. "J-Jean?" she tried hard to stop herself but just exploded into laughter. Rogue also started giggling and on seeing her, Scott also joined in.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Jean said angrily and sent some mud flying towards them.  
Scott pushed Rogue out of the way, but got the back of his shirt hit by mud. While Kitty, unfortunately, got her hair and face dirty. "Ugh!" she screamed.

"Now that's funny," Jean said getting up and started wiping the mud.

"Rogue, are you alright?" Scott said helping her on her feet.

"Fine," she answered.He then pulled her closer, to Rogue's surprise that she was now only a few centimeters from his face. "Are you sure?" he again asked, his face drawing closer to hers.

"Uh…." _'O mah gawd! He's goin ta kiss me?!'_ Rogue's mind and heart started racing altogether. But the tender moment was interrupted by Jean's and Kitty's screaming. Rogue quickly backed away before Scott could continue and watched the fight taking place.

"Ouch! Let go of my hair!" Jean screamed as Kitty started pulling her hair.

_'Go Kitty!'_ Rogue cheered. 'This is better than Jean getting all mu—'

_'Shut up Rogue!'_ Jean shouted in her head.

"A-Ah mean, No Kitty!" She shouted trying to break up the fight but she wouldn't have if there hadn't been school today.

"You like, clean this mud off me!" Kitty screamed, pulling Jean's hair harder. "You like, have no idea how much time I spent—let go of me Rogue!" she shouted as she felt Rogue pulling her back.

"Come on Kitty, we'll be late for school," she said and then turned to Scott who was staring at her "A lil help here?"

"Oh—sure!" he said snapping out of his dreamy state and wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist and started pulling back.

"Ah didn't meant like that," Rogue told Scott who was touching her more than pulling. Jean was now screaming in pain as Kitty wouldn't let go of her hair and Rogue was pulling Kitty back while Scott was pulling Rogue back.

"Let go!" She screamed and telekinetically pushed all of them who went flying and crashed into Jubilee, Amara and Rahne who were coming out of the mansion.

They all moaned in pain but recovered soon. Amara was the first to get up and then helped the others. She then turned to Kitty. "What the—" she stopped when she saw Kitty's condition and Scott and Rogue, "…hell happened…." and then saw the piece of Jean's red hair in her hand, " .…here?!"

_'Here we go again....'_ Rogue thought as the three girls burst into laughter on seeing Jean who was angrily charging towards them.

* * *


	5. Just nother Extraordinary Day

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin. Do you all want Jubilee , Amara and Rahne messin with spells too? If ya do, then let me know.

* * *

"All right you two, break it up!" Logan said coming in between Jean and Kitty who were now ready to kill each other. "What exactly happened here?"

"She started it!" they screamed in unison.

"Sorry, wrong answer, " he said. He then turned to the others. "Now…what exactly happened here?" he asked, making direct eye contact with Rogue. "Rogue?"

"Uh....well, it all started with Jean trippin on the ground and well…."_'it was so darn funny that we couldn't stop laughin!' _Rogue was thinking when Jean gave her a murderous look, "so…Kitty started laughin an—"

"Looks like this is one long story," he interrupted then turned to Jean and Kitty. "You two take a bath, while the rest of you go outside."

"Yes sir!" Jubilee said giving him a smile and dragged herself and Amara and Rahne outside.

"Mr.Logan, you don't know what happened, she was li—" Kitty stopped when he gave a growl.

"Go take a bath Half-pint and you too Red!" he ordered and they both dashed up stairs.

"And you! Change your shirt!" he said to Scott.

"Uh..." he replied then looked at Rogue like he was about to lose something precious.

"You're going to be Ok right?"

_'What is wrong with everybody today?'_ She thought. "Fine, ya go, and Ah'll run off" she was making a run for the entrance, when Logan stopped her.

"Hold it Stripes!" he said, walking towards her. "You still have to finish your story," he said, stopping close to her, really close that she had to back away.

"Mah story?" she asked clueless.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, I have to show you something," he said quickly grabbing her arm and leading her to the kitchen.

"Why don't ya show me whatever your showin later? Ah'm really in a hurry—" Rogue was saying when Logan put his finger on her lips.

"This is won't take long," he said going to the cabinet and unlocking it. "Close your eyes," he said turning around and hiding something behind his back.

"Ah'll be late for school if Ah don't go now," she said, slowly moving towards the exit.

"School? You don't need to go to that crap," he said slowly advancing towards her. "C'mon now, it's just your birthday gift,"

"Mah birthday gift? Mr.Logan ya shouldn't have," she exclaimed.

"Please, call me poopsy, " Logan said.

"P-P-Poopsy?!!!" Rogue spurted out.

"That's right, poopsy, now, close your eyes and you will get a big surprise," he said coming upto her.

"Umm…all right," she said, closing her eyes. Poopsy?! she thought almost exploding into laughter.

"Here you go," he said handing her something.

_'Ah wonder what—'_"What is this?!!" she screeched after opening her eyes Wine!?

"Wine, one of the best and most expensive in the world, aren't you gonna open it darling?" he asked.

"A-Ah can't…Ah can't accept this! M-Maybe ya should give this ta Storm or Bea—" she was backing away when Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest.

"Storm? She's very old and ain't special like you," he said leaning down to kiss her.

"You're also old," she said nervously, putting up her hand which held the wine bottle to stop his face, "In fact, you're old enough to…um…even take her out an— Storm!" she screeched when she saw her enter the kitchen. She quickly backed away from him.

"Rogue! Why are you still he—" Ororo stopped and stared at the wine bottle in Rogue's hand. "O My—"

"It's not what ya think," Rogue said putting down the wine bottle on the table. "Po—Mr. Logan was…uh….this is a present for ya, from Mr. Logan and well…Ah…Ah have ta go now," saying this she dashed out of the kitchen and went outside. She stopped for a while to catch her breath. _'Ok now, there has ta be.. a… reasonable explanation for all this,' _Rogue thought panting. 'Sam's actin weird, Scott's actin weird and Logan…' she shuddered at the thought. 'He's gone mad! Are they all doin drugs or somethin?'  
She started walking towards Scott's car where an argument was going on.

"No way like, I'm going to sit anywhere near 'her'," Kitty said.

"Well then go and sit in the X-jeep," Jean snapped.

"Rogue, you're back! I missed you," Scott said smiling at her and then opened the door for her. "Come on we—"

"Excuse me, but that's my seat," Jean said crossing her arms

"It's Rogue's now," Scott replied, making Jean gasp.

"Yeah Jean, it's Rogue's now, so you like, get lost," Kitty said, glad that she was winning this battle. She turned to Evan and Kurt who had just arrived. "All in favor of letting Rogue sit on Jean's seat and Jean sitting in the X-Jeep, raise your hands."

All the hands shot up except for Jean's and Rogue's who were too shocked at what was happening around them.

"Bye bye Jean," Kitty waved as Jean angrily stomped towards the X-jeep.

_'Everyone's definitely takin drugs,'_ Rogue thought as she sat down next to Scott.

"Why don't you drive today?" Scott said handing her the keys.

_'Ah take that back, everybody's gone nuts!'_

* * *

"I don't get it," Kitty said from the back seat. "Why are you like, letting her drive?"

"So that I can concentrate on her more," Scott replied, his eyes still glued on Rogue and hand slowly moving around her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Kitty asked not believing what she just heard.

"Your just jealous zat she can drive better zen you," Kurt told her who was sitting beside her and constantly leaning forward

"She's underage for god's sake! And could you like, sit still Kurt," she told him.

Rogue cleared her throat "Scott, Ah'm drivin," she said shaking his arm off her shoulder. She then turned to Kitty, "Ah just turned sixteen yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah, but you don't have a license, remember?" Kitty said.

"Plus, we'll be late for school if we go this slow," Rahne said who was sitting beside Kurt. She glanced at her watch. "Oh no! Only five minutes!". Rahne had to switch cars because of the Jean and Kitty fight.

"Don't worry," Rogue said and pressed on the accelerator hard that the tires screeched and everyone was pushed back because of the impact as the car increased speed. "Ah'll make sure we reach school on time,"

"Like, slow down!" Kitty shrieked.

"Go Rogue!" Evan and Kurt cheered.

"Umm…Rogue…I think you should slow down," Rahne said nervously.

"What? Ah'm only goin at 70 miles per hour," Rogue answered after glancing at the speed meter.

"Do you, like, want to kill—O my God!" Kitty screeched when Rogue suddenly disappeared from the driver's seat.

Scott quickly took over the wheel. "Rogue! I'm coming!" he screamed pressing down on the accelerator hard that they almost went flying out. At a distance, they caught sight of Pietro running, with Rogue in his arms.

"Pietro, are ya crazy! Put me down!" Rogue screamed.

"Now now Roguey, you know that you're too young to drive," he said.

"Maximoff ! Let her go!" Evan screamed and started shooting spikes at him while Scott started shooting his optic blast.

"Stop it! You could hit her!" Kitty screamed.

They immediately stopped. Kurt then teleported in front of Pietro to block his path.

"Get lost blue boy!" he snapped and put Rogue down but kept a tight grip on her arm.

"Can't you see I'm walking my girlfriend to school?"

"Ah'm not your girlfriend!" Rogue screamed struggling to break free. "Let go of me!"

"Yeah she not yours Pietro, she mine, so let her go or I'll—" Kurt was cut short by a punch on his face and Pietro zipped off with Rogue again.

"Enjoy the ride?" Pietro asked, stopping near the school building just as the bell rang.

"Could ya put me down now?" she said between gritted teeth.

"Sure, just after this," he said and without warning, started kissing her, passionately.

"Maximoff!" Scott's scream interrupted the kiss. "I'm going to kill you!" he screamed charging towards them.

Pietro put the shocked and breathless Rogue down. "Don't go away, I'll be right back," he said, pecking her on the cheek. "What do you want Summers?" Pietro asked coming near him.

Scott replied with a punch which obviously missed Pietro.

"Slow poke," he said and punched him hard in the stomach.

Scott knelt down holding his stomach in pain. By now the others had arrived on the spot and Evan started shooting his spikes at Pietro while Kitty and Rahne helped Scott up.

He quickly rushed towards Rogue who had been standing on a fixed position, lost in her own thoughts.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" he cried and embraced her.

"Uh …yeah… Ah'm ok," she replied, snapping out of her trance. Pietro kissed me! Ah can't believe it, he kissed me! she thought, amazed, shocked and confused at the same time. Somethin's wrong, terribly wrong, but what? she thought as Scott started rubbing her back.

"Hey!" Pietro shouted, pulling Scott back. "What do you think you're doing?"

Scott was about to reply when they heard someone clear his throat. They all turned around to see Principal Kelly standing with an angry expression on his face. "What do we have here?"

* * *


	6. Hide and Seek

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP ON REVIEWIN  
  
  
  
After a long awkward silence, Kitty finally spoke, "Hey Mr.Kelly, we were like, just going to— "  
  
"Detention," he cut in, "For coming late," he said in a harsh voice, looking at Rahne and Kitty, " for creating trouble," turning to Pietro and Evan, "And, for…" he trailed off when his eyes fell on Rogue and Scott..  
  
~ Oh no! ~ Rogue thought in horror when he was constantly staring at her. ~Not him ta!~  
  
"And you," he said, pointing at Rogue, "report to my office, and the rest of you," he said, turning to the others, "report to the detention room."  
  
Everybody just stood there, their eyes wide open and mouths hanging open. "Now!" Kelly shouted, bringing everybody back to the real world.  
  
Rahne and Kitty quickly ran inside with Kitty mumbling, "I just know that Jean put a curse on me or something, I just know…"  
  
"Mr. Kelly?" Scott said, wrapping his arm around Rogue's shoulder. "Can we please take the day off? Rogue isn't feeling well and ne—"  
  
"Oh, she isn't?" he said raising his brow. "Come with me, I'll give you some medicine."  
  
"A-Ah'm feelin fine," she said, pulling herself away from him. "Ah'll just be goin….ta mah class now," she said as she was walking past Kelly. ~Got ta figure out what is going on~  
  
"No," Kelly said, grabbing her arm. "You can't attend classes when you're sick dear, plus we do have some things to talk about," he said, leading her to the office.  
  
"We do? Cause I'm really sorry, Ah have ta hurry… big test in the next period."  
  
"Test huh? Don't worry, I'll make sure you get an A+ as long as you live."  
  
"Now that would be grea—Ah mean….No! That's illegal!"  
  
"Anything for you," Kelly said and then walked towards the door and locked it with the key.  
  
"Ah was afraid ya'd say that," Rogue said under her breath. ~Come on, think, what is wrong with everyone?~ Rogue started thinking hard. ~Pietro kissed me without any reason, hmmm… …though he is a good—Yuck! What Ah'm Ah thinkin!...ok let's just start from the beginning…~ Rogue thought, pressing her temples. ~Ah woke up and—  
  
"So…are you in a mood for hot or cold?" Kelly asked, coming to his desk and putting the key down.  
  
"Huh? What did ya say?," Rogue asked, snapping out of her thoughts.   
  
"First, please sit down," he said, gesturing her to sit, on his desk.  
  
"Ah think, standing here, is much better, cause Ah'll have ta sit all day in the class anyway," she said nervously, slowly backing away towards the door. ~This is déjà vu all over again~  
  
"Nonsense! Why would you sit in the classroom all day? When you'll be here all day…with me," he said, taking off his glasses and then his coat.  
  
"No Ah woul—" Rogue stopped when she felt her back against the door. She turned the knob, but it didn't open. ~It's locked!~ Rogue thought in horror. She then caught a glimpse of Kelly putting the key in his right pocket after clearing his desk.   
He then picked the receiver of the phone.   
  
"Yes, Mrs.White, I'm having a meeting with a very… important guest here and do not wish to be disturbed, yes thank you."  
  
~Oh mah gawd! Ah have ta get outta here!~ Rogue panicked, turning the door knob again and again, hoping that the door would open.  
  
"Isn't it kind of getting 'hot' in here?" he asked, pulling on his collar and then started untying his tie.  
  
"H-Hot? N-No, maybe the air conditioner's not workin," ~A key! Ah need a key! Where is it?!~  
  
"I just can't understand how you could keep your clothes on when I'm having so much trouble ke—"  
  
"Ya, isn't it strange?" Rogue interrupted ~It's in one of his pockets~ she recalled. ~How do Ah get them?~ Rogue was thinking when she got an idea. ~It might work—No it's ta crazy!..but….~ she thought, casting a glance at Kelly who was now unbuttoning his shirt. ~Do Ah have a choice?~  
"Wait!" she said, coming close to him. "Why don't Ah do that for ya?"  
  
"Ohh, I knew you couldn't stand the suspense any longer!" he cried and embraced her.  
  
~Come on!~ she thought, trying to reach for his pocket. "Just a lil furth—" she couldn't complete her sentence as Kelly started kissing her. ~O Mah God!~ her mind screamed. ~Where is it!~ her hand frantically fumbled through his pocket. She then felt the key and took hold of it. Her lungs were now about to burst. "Amh eem tm bmeamh!" her muffled voice came out.  
  
Kelly finally pulled away his face. "Did you say something?"  
  
"Yeah," she said pulling herself away from him and ran for the door. She quickly unlocked it and dashed out.  
  
"Hey! Wait! Come back!" Kelly's voice shouted.  
  
She quickly ducked inside the girl's bathroom. After making sure that she was alone there, she let out a long, loud, agonizing scream.  
"Kelly kissed me!" she screeched and started washing her mouth with soap. "What the hell is goin on?!..... A-Ah gotta…… A-Ah gotta….Ah gotta calm down… g-gotta think…ok think…y-yeah, that's it think….w-why is all this happenin today? ….w-why now? when Ah don't have mah—Ah don't have mah powers!" Rogue exclaimed, slapping her forehead. "Kitty…she said somethin about a spell….yeah , she did some spell on me, ta take away mah powers….hmmm …spell….magic…what if it…was wrong? Then, this is what is happening now…." Rogue said, staring at herself in the mirror.   
"Everybody goes crazy when they see… me…they fall in….l-love…. with me?" Rogue asked herself. "No, no," she shook her head. "This is ta crazy but…" she trailed off, after remembering how every boy had reacted on seeing her this morning.  
"Evan throws away his board, Sam wants ta make breakfast for me, Jamie gives me the key…Bobby…Scott…Logan…Pietro …Kelly! O gawd! Ah have ta find Kitty!"  
  
Just as she went out of the bathroom, the bell rang. Students started pouring out of the classrooms and towards their lockers.  
  
~Hmmm Kitty must be in the de— Rogue was walking down the hall when she noticed some guys staring at her as she past them. She looked the other way and it was the same there, all guys staring at her, with love in their eyes, some winking as she passed, while other grinning or giving sexy looks. Girls looked at the boys and then at her with confused expressions, while she looked around in disbelief.  
  
"I hate you!" Rogue heard a girl's scream and then a slap.   
  
Some boys gathered behind her and started following her. Rogue quickened her pace. She quickly ducked inside the detention room and then peered through the window to see if the boys were gone.  
  
"May I help you?" a voice asked, startling Rogue.  
  
"O..Yes ," she said turning around, her eyes meeting Mrs. Brown, sitting at her desk. "Wasn't Kitty suppose ta be here?" she asked, looking at the empty seats.  
  
"She just left a minute ago," she replied getting back to her work.  
  
"O alright," she said and went out. ~Now where should Ah look? Ah don't even know which class she has~   
~When this is all over, Ah'm gonna dedicate my life into makin Kitty's life a livin hell!~ she thought angrily as she went outside. She then noticed some guys were following her.  
  
~Ah've got ta hide!~ she thought and ran towards the gym. She quickly went inside the girl's locker room. "A-Ah can't… keep on …runnin forever!" she said to herself, panting. "There has ta be a wa—" she stopped when she caught sight of a cheerleading uniform hanging in an open locker. She looked around and spotted a mop and a bucket. "Why do Ah keep gettin crazy ideas?" she asked herself as she took the uniform.  
  
  
Kitty carefully carried the human head she made in sculpture class down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Kitty!" Lance said coming up to her. "Let me give you a hand with that,"  
  
"Thanks," she said handing her the head.  
  
"Wow! This is great Kitty!" he exclaimed, after observing it. "You'll be a famous sculptress in no time."  
  
"Um.. .thanks," she said slightly blushing.  
  
"Where are we heading?"  
  
"To the cafeteria," she said pushing the doors open to the cafeteria. "I'm like really hu—hey!" she cried when somebody grabbed her and dragged her to the corner. "Like what's the deal? Who are you?"  
  
"Ya know damn well who Ah'm!" Rogue said angrily, removing the mop's hair from her head.  
  
"R-Rogue? Wh-What happened to you?!" she exclaimed, gaping at her. "Why are you wearing a cheerleader's uniform?"  
  
"Oh, how Ah would just love, ta kill ya right now!" she said between gritted teeth. "Do ya have—"  
  
" Kitty," Lance interrupted, walking towards them. "Are you alrig—" he stopped, when he caught sight of Rogue. "Hey Rogue!"  
  
Rogue ignoring him, turned to Kitty. "We need ta talk,"   
  
"Like can't it wait? I have—"  
  
"No, it can't!" she shouted.  
  
"Whatever, I'm busy right now," she snapped, walking away. "C'mon Lance,.. uh ..Lance like, come on!" she said, irritated when he wasn't listening and constantly staring at Rogue.  
  
"Lance," Rogue said. "This thing, it's just so heavy for ya, why don't ya drop it?"  
  
"Ok," he said and dropped the head which broke into many pieces.  
  
"Noooo!" Kitty screamed bending down. "Like are you crazy?!"  
  
"Ya are crazy, aren't ya, Lance?" Rogue asked him.  
  
"Yes I'm crazy....for you…I-I..love you!" he said, and suddenly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. After a few seconds, he finally pulled away.   
  
"That was …unexpected," Rogue said, "why don't ya bring me somethin ta drink?"  
  
"Ok," he said, and left.  
  
"Now," she said turning to Kitty whose mouth was hanging open and her eyes wide with shock. "We need ta talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
~I just can't believe everyone has either disappeared or is too busy~ Jean mused, sitting alone at the lunch table. Just then, Scott walked by her table  
  
"Scott!" she called out, getting up. "Hey, over here!" she shouted, but Scott just seem to keep walking ~Scott!~ she said, telepathically but still he didn't turn and kept walking. ~That's it!~ she thought angrily and pushed him with her mind. He fell on his back, lucky that his glasses didn't come off.  
  
"Scott, are you ok?" she asked, coming by his side and helping him on his feet. "Come on, have some lunch," she said, dragging him towards the table.  
  
"I can't…I-I just can't wait anymore!" he said, a desperate expression on his face. "I have to do it now! I have to ask her now!"  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Are you feeling alright?" Jean asked, confused and concerned. ~Maybe I pushed him too hard~  
  
"No, I'm not feeling alright. I-I can't concentrate on anything, I can't get her out of my head, she's driving me crazy, I just can't take it anymore! There's only one thing to do."  
  
"What?" Jean asked, who was now extremely confused.  
  
"I'm going to ask Rogue to marry me," Scott answered.  
  
Jean almost fainted with shock but quickly held onto the table for support. After a few seconds, of heavy breathing and waiting for the spell of dizziness to wash over, she finally spoke, "Scott, would you repeat that? I didn't seem to hear right," ~Maybe he's joking or something, yeah that's it! A joke!~  
  
"I'm going to marry Rogue," Scott repeated. He then took out a small case from his pocket. "I have also brought the ring," he said opening the case, revealing a beautiful diamond ring, almost giving Jean a heart attack.   
  
"Wher—How—How did yo—Where did you get the money to buy that?!" Jean asked, shocked after observing that it was the real thing.  
  
"I sold my car," he replied calmly.  
  
"You what?!" Jean screeched.  
  
"Won't it be great? I can just imagine her now, looking like a goddess in a wedding dress, with you and Kitty as the….uh…what are they called? Oh yeah, bridesmaids! And—"  
  
"Scott!" she choked out, grabbing his shoulders and started shaking "What is wrong with you? Have you gone totally insane!   
Do you even know what you're saying? You're talking about marrying Rogue!"  
  
"I know," he said, removing Jean's hands from his shoulders, "Rogue is the one for me. I have to go now, busy day ahead, wedding plans, honeymoon plans and so much more," he said walking away, leaving Jean critically shocked.  
  
~This isn't happening! This has to be a dream~ she thought slapping herself. ~I'm going to wake up soon and find my—~her thoughts were interrupted when somebody grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. She came face to face with the captain of the cheerleading squad, Courtney, who was looking as angry as a bull. All her other team mates were behind her as well.  
  
"Where is she?" she screamed in her face.  
  
"W-What…. Who—" Jean stammered, still not recovered from the shock.  
  
"Where is that boyfriend stealing gothic bitch friend of yours?"  
  
"Take it easy Courtn—" a girl said from behind her.  
  
"Take it easy!" she snapped, turning around to face her. "Let's see 'you' taking it easy, Stacy, when a two year relationship goes down the drain in two seconds!" she again turned to Jean. "Now where is that bitch? If your hiding her I swear I'm—"  
  
"Hey! Who's that cheerleader?" Stacy said, pointing at someone.  
  
"That's her!" Courtney screeched, shoving Jean aside after spotting her. "That's my uniform! That bitch stole my uniform! And my boyfri—Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed pulling her hair. "Get her!" she screamed and charged towards Rogue with others following behind. 


	7. RUN!

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin. I kind of wrote this chap in a hurry, so it may have lil mistakes. And yeah, the symbiote info was really helpful Blackheart Syaoran, thanks.   
  
  
"Umm…..Kitty?" Rogue said, waving her hand in front of Kitty's face. "C'mon snap out of it!" she said, slapping her face but Kitty still didn't respond.  
  
"Here Rogue," Lance said, bringing her a can of coke. "Is there anything else you want?"  
  
"Thanks, this is enough, for now," she then turned to Kitty. " Ah'm sorry Ah have ta do this Kitty," Rogue said and started shaking the can. She then splashed the coke on Kitty's face.  
  
"Hey!" Kitty cried, waking up from her hypnotic state when the cold coke hit her face.  
  
"Good ta have you back," Rogue said, taking a sip on the remaining coke.  
  
"Ok like, what is going on?" she asked wiping her face. "Why the hell did you kiss her?" Kitty screamed at Lance.  
  
"Because I love her," he answered, slowly advancing towards Rogue.  
  
"What?!" Kitty screeched. "What is wrong with you!? Have you gone like, totally crazy?!"  
  
"Lance, why don't ya go bring me another coke, not from here but from the next town, Ah hate cafeteria's coke."  
  
"Ok, just don't go away," Lance said and left.  
  
"Oh, Ah'm stayin right here," she said and turned to Kitty who was again looking dumbfounded. "Ah have only this can ta hit ya with if ya—" she was interrupted when Kitty grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her near her face.  
  
"Like, what is wrong with Lance? What is wrong with you? What is wrong with everybody?" she screamed in her face.  
  
"The 'thing' that is wrong he—" Rogue was interrupted when hands grabbed her and pulled her back. "Hey! Let go!" Rogue shouted. "wha—" a punch on Rogue's face disabled her to finish her sentence.  
  
"Rogue!" Kitty screamed in horror as two cheerleaders grabbed her while Courtney started beating her up.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Courtney shouted and gave Rogue a punch in her stomach.  
  
"Hey like, what are you doing?!" Kitty shouted, grabbing Courtney's wrist.   
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Courtney snapped. "I'm killing this bitch!"  
  
"No!" Kitty shouted keeping a firm grip on her wrist. "Stop it!"  
  
"Get her away from me!" Courtney said, eyeing to the other cheerleaders who came up and pulled Kitty away from her.  
  
"Hey! Like, let me go you jerks!" Kitty shouted as she struggled to break free.  
  
"Why don't you relax and watch Courtney do the killing?" one of the cheerleader's said, who had a tight grip on her arm.  
  
"Did you think, you could get away with stealing my uniform?" Courtney screamed giving Rogue a punch on her face. "And my boyfriend!" giving her another punch  
  
"Stop it!" Kitty screamed as she watched her dear friend being on the brink of losing conscious as Courtney kept hitting her. Kitty was about to phase and attack Courtney when…  
  
"I'm going to make you wish you were never born gothic bit—Oww!" she cried when someone pushed her to the ground.   
  
"……uhh…" Rogue uttered, when she felt the continuous blows to her body stop. She weakly looked up to see a group of boys including Fred and Todd and even though her vision was a little blurry, she could tell they were mad, very mad.  
  
"Oh …Bruce.... it's you," Courtney said to one of the boys and got up. "Here to watch me kill your new girlfriend?" she then turned to Rogue about to deliver another deadlier punch.  
  
"How dare you lay a finger on her!" he cried and lunged towards her. Everyone stared in disbelief when he started punching her.   
  
"Are—yo— crazy!?" Courtney screamed trying to block his blows.  
  
"How could you even think of hurting Rogue!" another boy shouted and went for the two cheerleaders who were holding Rogue. They both screamed and ran away with the boy hot in pursuit. Others also attacked the remaining cheerleaders, while everybody around looked amazed.  
  
Rogue weakly slumped to the ground, moaning in pain.  
"Rogue! Rogue!" Kitty cried, coming beside her. "Rogue are you alright?" she asked her eyes wide open with concern.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue replied, slowly getting up. "Ah'm fi—" she started to fall again but Kitty quickly caught her.  
  
"Oh, like sure," Kitty said sarcastically, holding her up.  
  
"Uh…" Rogue moaned, putting up her hand to touch her face, "Ow!!" she cried when she felt more pain by touching it. "How bad does mah face looks?"  
  
"Err…" Kitty trailed off. "The small bruises will heal but the black eye…um …eyes….will take long."  
  
"Great! Ah must be lookin like a raccoon," Rogue said. "And it's all your fault!"  
  
"Me?" Kitty squeaked letting go of her.   
  
"Ouch!" Rogue cried, falling down again.  
  
"Like, I'm not the one who's trying to commit suicide by stealing a crazed cheerleader's uniform!" Kitty said. "And her boyfriend?" Kitty asked, raising her brow.  
  
"No! No! Stop!" they heard cheerleaders screaming and turned to see Fred about to crush two of them with a table. As he was about to bring it down on them he stopped in mid-air.  
  
~Jean~ Rogue thought and then turned to Kitty. "Well, Ah wouldn't have, if ya hadn't cursed me with that spell of yours!"  
  
"Ahhhhh! Help me somebody!" a cheerleader ran out of the cafeteria screaming, a whole mob of boys after her.  
  
"This is like, madness!" Kitty screeched, shocked at what was happening around them.  
  
"There will be more madness if ya don't take this spell of me," Rogue said, getting up from the floor  
  
"Like, what's that got to do with all this?"  
  
"That is exactly what has got ta do with all this," Rogue told her angrily. "Thanks ta ya, every male being is after me!"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah'm talkin abou—" Rogue was interrupted when Todd hopped in front of her after he had stopped chasing a cheerleader.  
  
"Yo Rogue! You ok?" he asked, his face showing genuine concern.  
  
"Let's get outta here first," Rogue said grabbing Kitty's arm and pushed her way through the crowd.  
  
"Like what just happened in there?" Kitty asked when they were out of the cafeteria. "Rogue, what is going on? Like, where are we going? Rogue? Rogue? Hey like, say something!" Kitty started saying when Rogue was dragging her through the hall.  
  
"Shut up!" Rogue snapped and turned around to see if anyone was following them. "Ok now….take this spell of me right now before Ah and everybody else go insane!"  
  
"Umm…..the spell?…take it off?" Kitty asked, nervously.  
  
"Yeah, take it off! Right now!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"Umm….Rogue, you see…uh… there is a....slight problem—" Kitty was saying when Rogue interrupted.  
  
"Problem?" Rogue asked, between gritted teeth. "What kind of problem, 'Kitty'?"  
  
"I-I like don't kn—"  
  
"Ya don't know how ta take it off?!" Rogue exploded, making Kitty almost jump out of her skin.  
  
"I-It will wear off by itself."  
  
"And when will that happen? When Ah'm dead?"  
  
"N-No…the lady in the shop said about three days or—"  
  
"Three days of this torture is enough ta kill me!" Rogue screamed.  
  
"But like—"  
  
"Rogue?" Scott's voice interrupted. "Is that you?" he asked coming out of the corner. "O my God! What happened? Are you alright?!" he exclaimed, rushing towards her.  
  
"Scott," Rogue said, holding up her hands sensing a hug. "Listen, Ah have something important ta tell ya. Ya are under—"  
  
"But first, I have something really important to ask you."  
  
Rogue sighed. "What?"  
  
"Rogue…" he said, taking out the small case displaying the ring. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Rogue blushed a scarlet red and was now actually speechless.  
  
"You and Rogue?! Marry?!" Kitty screeched. "And is that thing real?!"  
  
"A-Ah—Ah…" Rogue stammered, her eyes gazing at the beautiful ring. ~O mah gawd!~  
  
"Just say yes," he said, taking her and putting the ring on her finger.  
  
"N-No Ah can't—Ah can't marry ya! Ah—This—Ah mean…it's all wrong—Ya—Your under a spell and it's making ya act this way." Rogue explained.  
  
"Rogue, you don't know how much I love yo—"  
  
"Scott, ya don't love me ok!" Rogue snapped. ~Ya love Jean~ Rogue thought bitterly. "Ya'll realize that when—"  
  
"Help me!" a cheerleader ran by screaming.  
  
"O Gawd! Run!" Rogue shouted, grabbing Kitty's wrist and ran.  
  
"Like wh—" Kitty's question was answered when she caught sight of a mob of boys coming from behind.  
  
"In here," Rogue said, pushing the door open to the girl's bathroom. "We'll be safe here," she said shutting the door.  
  
"You two!" someone screamed from behind them.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Rogue and Kitty both muttered in unison when they turned around. The whole cheerleading team was there, looking like hell with black eyes, messy hair, half torn clothes and very unhappy to see them.  
  
"Great hiding place!" Kitty said sarcastically. "Looks like Bayville High will be needing new cheerleaders," Kitty said.  
  
"You'll both be needing new bodies once I finish with you!" Courtney screamed charging towards them.  
  
"Tell me again how I, like, got involved here?" Kitty asked Rogue.  
  
"Grrrr," Rogue answered and quickly opened the door and they dashed out. "When Ah get mah powers back, Ah'm gonna drain 'her' and 'ya' dry!" she angrily told Kitty while they were running.  
  
"First things first," Kitty said peeking behind her shoulder to see if anyone was following them. "We have to go to the mall, we find the lady and ask her to remove the spel—Oh, no! It's Jean!" Kitty shrieked when she saw Jean chasing them.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" she shouted.  
  
"So?" Rogue asked.  
  
"So, she'll like, have me grounded for the rest of my life!" Kitty said.  
  
"So? Ya deserve it anyway!" Rogue snapped.  
  
"Whatever, I just don't want to hear her annoying lectures right now," she said, phasing them outside through the wall.  
  
"Now how do 'we' get there?" Rogue asked. "The whole town will be after me if Ah go ta the mall."  
  
"We'll stay low," Kitty said as they entered the parking area.  
  
"Darlin!" someone said and they turned around to see Logan standing behind them. "Those jerks wouldn't let me in but I knew you would bunk school to see me."  
  
"Yeah, like sure," Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey! Who did that to your face…tell me!" he asked, popping out his claws. "And I'll take care of them."  
  
"Uh…Logan, Ah—"  
  
"Now what did I say earlier you should call me?" Logan asked, making the claws go back into his skin.  
  
"Um…..Poopsy… could we borrow your motorcycle?"  
  
"Poopsy!?" Kitty exclaimed. "Mr. Poopsy?" Kitty burst into giggles.  
  
"It's gone for repairs, but I'll let ya borrow my new sports car…" Logan said, jingling the keys in front of her face.  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said about to take the keys but then he held them back.  
  
"If, I get a nice kiss," Logan said.  
  
"Sure—A lil help here, 'Kitty'?" Rogue said between gritted teeth, glaring at Kitty who was now gasping for breath.  
  
"O-Ok—J-Just a-s—soon—I stop—laughing! O God!" Kitty replied between laughter.  
  
"Ah'm really, really in a hurry, so if Ah could just—" Rogue said, trying to snatch the keys from Logan.  
  
"Just do this?" Logan said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
Kitty finally stopped laughing to witness the kiss, her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Uh….that was…Umm..Ah…" Rogue stuttered dazed and breathless. "Ah'm gonna kill ya!" Rogue angrily shouted at Kitty.  
  
"Don't worry darling, I'll do that for you," he said, handing her the keys then unsheathed his claws  
  
"Wha—Ahhhh!" Kitty screamed when Logan leapt on her. She quickly phased through him.  
  
"No! No! Stop!" Rogue screamed.  
  
"Whatever you say, honey," he said.  
  
"O-Ok, like that was s-scary," Kitty said, her voice shaky. "We definitely need to g—"  
  
"It's her!" someone shouted. "Rogue!"  
  
~Oh, no!~ Rogue thought in horror when she saw a crowd of boys advancing towards them.   
  
"Let's get out of here," Kitty said.  
  
"Y-Yeah," Rogue said and they both dashed towards Logan's car.  
  
"Rogue! I love you!" Fred screamed, pushing through the crowd.  
  
"She's mine Yo!" Todd screamed, leaping on him and they started fighting.  
  
"Rogue! I just want to touch you!" someone screamed from the crowd.  
  
"Now Ah know how movie stars feel," Rogue said as they reached the car.  
  
"Hey wait!" Kitty said, snatching the keys from Rogue. "I'll drive," she said, hopping into the driver's seat. "I don't want to take any chances of you disappearing like the last time."  
  
"Do you even know how to drive?" Rogue asked, as she nervously watched the crowd as it came closer, after taking the backseat.  
  
"If anybody's gonna take her, it's gonna be me!" Logan growled putting up his claws but the crowd didn't seem to be a bit scared and still continued, pushing Logan to the ground and stampeding on him.  
  
"Of course, I've like, seen Scott and Lance drive like, a million times!" Kitty answered, starting the engines.  
  
"Ok…" Rogue said, her mind occupied by what was happening in the crowd. "Wait a minute!" Rogue bolted out of her thoughts. "Ya don't know how ta—" her voice was drowned by the screeching of tires as the car sped off. 


	8. Never let a Cat decide

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin. My exams are here so I gotta sign off for a few weeks. This chap was half done already so I decided to finish it.  
  
  
  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on Rogue think about it. You can like, get any movie star to—Hey! Like, can't you watch where you're going!" Kitty shouted to the car she was about to hit. She then turned to Rogue "We—You'll be rich and famo—"  
  
"No!" Rogue screamed. "O mah gawd! Look out!" she shrieked as Kitty again was about to hit another car.  
  
"Relax Rogue," she said, quickly turning the steering wheel and passed the car.  
  
"R-Relax?" Rogue said. "With ya drivin?!"  
  
"You moron!" Kitty screamed when a car cut her. "What is like, wrong with everyone today?"  
  
"Why Ah'm Ah still alive?"  
  
"This is easier than that stupid racing game I played on Playstation," Kitty said as she weaved through the cars. "At least I can phase, guess I don't need driving lessons after all."  
  
"D-Don't need drivin lessons?!" Rogue asked, in horror.~ Gawd! Why me? Why do Ah have ta have a loony as a friend?...We're gonna die….Ah can see the news headlines now: TWO TEENS KILLED IN A ROAD ACCIDENT—   
  
"Yeah, like, this must be the second time I'm driving," Kitty said, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"When was the first time?" Rogue asked, nervously. ~Their bodies were so mutilated that it was impossible—  
  
"Oh, that was like, ages ago. My cousin, Liz, she was teaching me to drive and well ….it didn't go too well. But it was mostly her fault, if she like, hadn't screamed and jumped out of the car, I wouldn't have lost my concentration and hit the neighbour's dog."  
  
~Oh Gawd! She's a psychopath! She's really goin ta kill us!~ Rogue thought almost fainting.  
  
"But that was when I didn't have any powers. If she could see me now, she would say—"  
  
"Kitty! Watch out!" Rogue screamed when they were about to hit a passerby. Kitty quickly phased through him.  
  
"For the last time, let me drive," Rogue said, slowly getting up from her seat. "Ah don't want ta end up in a hospital like your cousin." ~The other girl was pronounced dead before she arrived at the hospital…~  
  
"She's not in a hospital…. s-she's dead." Kitty said slowly.  
  
"What? Ah don't believe it! Ya killed her?!" ~ According to sources, the girl driving the car had a history of mental problems—  
  
"Noooo! Like are you crazy? She died of a heart attack."  
  
"Yeah, which ya gave her! Now please, please and please let me drive." Rogue begged.   
  
"Oh, like sure and have the whole town come after us, I don't think so! And stay low or you'll attract a lot of attention," Kitty said, accelerating the car more. "And besides, you drive like a maniac."  
  
" 'Ah' drive like a maniac? 'Me' maniac? Look who's talkin!" Rogue cried giving a nervous laugh. ~The girl who survived went insane and had to be taken—  
  
"Ok so anyway, I was saying…let's look at the advantages of this spel—"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But just liste—"  
  
"Shut up!" Rogue screamed. "Ya're crazy! Ya really are crazy!"  
  
"Ok, ok! Geez, you don't have to get so upset," Kitty said, phasing through another car. "If I were you, I would definitely go-"  
  
"Look out!" Rogue screamed, as they were about to ram into a truck. Kitty quickly phased through the truck.  
  
"That's it! Ah'm drivin!" Rogue screamed, getting up. ~The tragic accident could've been avoided if her sane friend had taken precautions— ~  
  
"Tsk, tsk, now what did I tell you about driving," Pietro said, who was running beside the car.  
  
"Pietro!" Kitty screeched.  
  
"That's my name, remember it. Hey Rogue! Where are you off to with psychocat?" he asked, jumping into the car, and taking a seat next to Rogue.  
  
"That's Shadowcat!"  
  
"Nowhere, now get out!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"I heard those cheerleaders were trying to hurt you, so I took good care of them."  
  
"What did ya do?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Lets just say their a little wrapped up at the moment."  
  
  
  
  
Amara blinked twice to see if she wasn't dreaming. "Uh.. Jubes! Do you see what I see?"  
  
"You mean, the cheerleaders wrapped up in toilet paper and stuck to the lockers? Yeah I see them." Jubilee answered.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get us down!" Courtney screamed at them.  
  
"Should we get them off? I need my history book from the locker," Amara said.  
  
"You can share mine," Jubilee said.  
  
"Oh, then that problem's solved." Amara said. "Let's go or we'll be late for class."  
  
"Nooo! Come back! Don't go! Please! Come bac—Ahhhhh!" Courtney screamed as she watched Amara and Jubilee walk away laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! A church!" Pietro said as they passed a church. "Why don't we go and get married? Then we'll always be together forever…" he said, his arms now wrapped around Rogue.  
  
"Gee, I like, can't wait to see what the kids look like," Kitty commented.  
  
"Shut up and get lo—Ahhhhh! Look out for the bus! Look out for the bus!" Rogue screamed when they were speedily charging towards a bus. Kitty quickly phased through it.  
  
"Hey! You're scaring my girlfriend psychocat!" Pietro said angrily to Kitty while comforting Rogue. "There, there, Rogue,"  
  
~RECKLESS DRIVING CLAIMS THREE LIVES~  
  
"Why don't you like, get lost already!" Kitty snapped.  
  
"Is that a wedding ring?" Pietro asked, lifting Rogue's hand to observe the ring Scott gave her. "Aww, Rogue I just love you!" he cried, giving her a more tighter hug, from which Rogue couldn't break herself free.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," Kitty said.  
  
"Let go of me! Or do ya want us ta use force?" Rogue snapped, still struggling to break herself free.  
  
"Force is good!"  
  
"Hey! Out of the way!" Kitty shouted honking the horn.  
  
"Stop it!" Rogue shouted when Pietro was trying to kiss her.  
  
"Why are you playing hard to get?" he asked and again tried to kiss her on the lips but she kept moving her face.  
  
"Kitty, help me!" Rogue cried constantly moving her head.  
  
"Uh-oh! I think the cops are following us," Kitty said, when she caught sight of a police car in the side mirror.  
  
"Cops!" Rogue exclaimed. "Now wha—" Rogue couldn't complete her sentence when Pietro finally managed to kiss her.  
  
"Eeow!" Kitty said disgusted and hit the brakes. She then grabbed Rogue and phased her to the front seat and quickly phased Pietro out of the car.  
  
"Ok, like hang on," she said, getting back on the driver's seat and pressing down on the accelerator hard.  
  
"Hey!" Pietro shouted, getting up and started chasing them. "Rogue come on—"  
  
"Like, get lost psycho-boy!" Kitty snapped, speeding up the car.  
  
"Kitty, how fast are we goin?" Rogue asked, nervously when they were losing Pietro.  
  
"I'm not sure, hundred something," Kitty mumbled, after taking a brief glance at the speed meter.  
  
"H-Hundred!" Rogue screeched. "Gawd! Slow down!"  
  
"If we slow down, we'll get caught by either Pietro or the police."  
  
"Or we could get killed by your maniacal drivin," Rogue added.  
  
"Very funny," Kitty said sarcastically. "Hey! We're almost there, just have to go through all this traffic."  
  
"Go through?" Rogue asked worriedly. "N-No don't ple—"  
  
"Hold on," Kitty said and pressed down the accelerator to the floor and started phasing through all the cars that came in the way.  
  
"Gawd help me!" Rogue prayed, shutting her eyes tightly. ~TWO TEENS SENTENCE TO DEATH FOR MANSLAUGHTER~  
  
  
  
"Cool, I drive like a pro!" Kitty said hopping out of the car. "Only one year to go and I get my driving license, then we'll go to the mall more often, right Rogue?"  
  
"Are we dead?" Rogue asked, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Like, I can't wait to tell everybody, that I drove to the mall and I have you to prove it," she said excitedly, jumping up and down.  
  
"Really? We're not dead?" Rogue asked, slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"No, we're the living dead!" she said, sarcastically. "Now let's go!"  
  
"Kitty, aren't you forgettin that Ah can't go lookin like this?"  
  
"Like, what can I do? I don't have any money to buy you a new dress," Kitty said.  
  
"But ya do have the power to swap me a new dres— Uh….Kitty? Why are ya starin at me like that?"  
  
"Yeah… you do have the power to get as many clothes you want…." Kitty said a faraway look in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So? Is there anything else you want, my dear, Rogue?" the manager asked.  
  
"No, Ah think we better be goin now, right 'Kitty'?" Rogue answered turning to Kitty, who was busy bringing more and more clothes.  
  
"I'll take these too," she said, placing a red and a blue mini-dress on the counter.  
  
"That's it!" Rogue said angrily and grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the exit.  
  
"Hey! Wait—"  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Rogue muttered.  
  
"Like, come on Rogue!" Kitty said, pulling her arm away. "When was the last time we got free shopping coupons?"  
  
"Oh, Ah don't know and Ah don't ca—" Rogue was interrupted when she heard gun shots.   
  
"Where did that come from?" Kitty asked.  
  
"There!" she pointed, when she saw people running screaming. "C'mon!"  
  
"Oh ,no!" Kitty exclaimed in horror when she saw a masked man holding a gun to a woman's head in the jewelry store.  
  
"Ah have ta help!" Rogue declared.  
  
"No! Are you crazy? You can get shot!" Kitty cried grabbing her arm. "I'll—" Kitty was interrupted by another gun shot followed by a woman's scream.  
  
"A-Ah have ta do somethin, befo—" Rogue was saying peeking through the window when Kitty interrupted.  
  
"Like what? Give him sexy looks standing outside? Get serious, he's dangerous!"   
  
"Don't worry… Ah have many guardian angels right now," she said. "And besides, it's only one guy."  
  
"Yeah…one crazy guy!....I could easily phase the gun—"  
  
"Ah know but what if he shoots her first?"  
  
"Ok, like, you win, just don't get yourself killed ok? Or I'll kill you!" Kitty said, quickly giving her a hug.  
  
"Ah won't," she said and walked inside the store.  
  
"Put the money in the bag!" barked the robber his gun aiming at the woman's head.  
  
"Uh…excuse me?" Rogue said, walking towards the robber.  
  
"What?!" he whirled around, surprised to see her.  
  
"Hey! Easy there!" she said, lifting her arms up. "J-Just, relax ok? Put the gun down and it'll be ok.."  
  
"I-I can't—mone—" he stuttered staring at her.  
  
"Hey!" someone screamed and she heard a gun fire behind her then pain as she fell to the ground. ~O gawd did Ah get shot?~ she thought panicking.  
  
"Stay down!" someone whispered in her ear.   
  
Rogue did what she was told. She only heard guns firing continuously and the woman screaming and after that, silence. "You alright chere?" a voice asked her.  
  
She opened her eyes to see a man in a trench-coat standing in front of her. "Y-Yeah, A-Ah think so," Rogue answered, looking at the two unconscious robbers then at him in bewilderment.  
  
"C'mon," he said, flashing her a smile then extended his hand to help her up. "Shouldan't go on saving the day all by yourself."  
  
"Rogue!" Kitty cried running upto her. "Are you alright? What happened?"  
  
"A-Ah—Huh?" Rogue said, looking around. "Where did he go?"  
  
"Who?" Kitty asked.  
  
Rogue sighed. "No one, let's just go and get this spell of—Oh no!" Rogue screeched, when she spotted a group of boys from the parking lot earlier. "They found us!"  
  
"Let's go from here!" Kitty said, phasing them through the wall and into another store.  
  
"Rogue wait!" someone screamed.  
  
"Rogue I can't live without you!"  
  
"How far is it?" Rogue asked Kitty while they were running and phasing.  
  
"Not far—This is it!" she said stopping and then phased them through the door. "Hello is anyone here?" No reply.  
  
"Ok, now what do we do? She ain't home," Rogue said, looking around the shop.  
  
"She's like got to be here!" Kitty said going to the counter and started rummaging through drawers.  
  
"Give up there's no one here," Rogue said and started observing the books. She took out one and started reading it mentally. ~Aetl Heftl camli~ "Ah can't believe ya read this stuff."  
  
"Come Rogue open the door!" someone screamed and started pounding on the door.  
  
"Ok this may sound crazy, but I have like, got an idea," Kitty said taking the book from Rogue's hand and started flipping through its pages.  
  
" 'Ya' got an idea? We're doomed!"  
  
"It is possible that this spell may come off, if, I do some other spell, that'll give us more time to find her without getting tailed by boys."  
  
"That's the craziest thing—" Rogue was cut short when the door was finally knocked down and boys started pouring into the shop. "Ok, tryin never hurts!" Rogue said and ran with Kitty. They phased out and started running.  
  
"Ok like, here goes nothing, Stish ertes fetry morganus…." Kitty started reciting the words.  
  
"Nothin's happenin," Rogue said and turned around. "They're still followin us!" They quickly ducked into a clothes store.  
  
"The finishing touch," Kitty said taking out some dust from a pouch she had taken earlier from the counter.  
  
"What is—" Rogue couldn't complete her sentence when she blew the dust in her face and after that everything turned black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue slowly opened her eyes. It took her a while to realize where she was and what happened. ~The spell!~ she thought, and slowly got up ~Did it work? Ah'm Ah back ta normal?~  
  
Just then she spotted two boys walking towards her. They just cast surprised looks and continued on their way.  
~A-Ah can't believe it!~ she thought happily. ~Kitty actually did something right!...but~ she thought, looking around. ~Where is Kitty?~  
  
"Kitty? Where are y—" she stopped putting her hand on her mouth, her eyes wide open in shock. "My voice? What's wrong with it? Why does it sound so much like K-K-Kitty?!" she gasped when she caught sight of her reflection in one of the mirrors. "Noooooo!" she let out a bloodcurdling scream. 


	9. Being You at the wrong Place at the wron...

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin. My mind was going crazy about whether to add Remy or not so I thought and thought and thought and I added him, happy now?  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Jean called out to Rogue and Kitty who were running in front of her. ~Why is Rogue wearing a cheerleader's uniform?~ she thought in surprise. ~Whatever just happened, I just know these two were responsible~ she thought stopping when they phased out through the wall. ~Where are they going?~ she asked herself when she came out and followed them to the parking lot.  
"What in the—" Jean's eyes almost popped out when she saw Logan kiss Rogue.   
  
"Rogue! I love you!" Jean heard someone scream behind her followed by a noise similar to a stampede.  
  
"O My God!" she screeched quickly floating up to avoid being trampled by a stampede of boys.  
  
"Rogue! I can't live without you!"  
  
"Rogue! Come back!"  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Jean shouted, looking down at the boys as they passed by. In the crowd she spotted Duncan, Ray, Roberto, Sam and almost every other male she knew. At a distance, she got a brief glance of Rogue and Kitty drive away in a car with the mob following them. Some of the boys went into their cars to keep up with them while others just chased them on foot. "Hey! Duncan!" she shouted after landing on the ground. "Wait!" she cried when she saw him get into his car. "Wait!" she screamed. But he just sped away. Jean quickly flew up and landed herself in the backseat of his car, unnoticed.  
  
"Duncan what is going on?!" she asked coming to the front seat.  
  
"Huh? Hey! Get out!" Duncan shouted when he noticed Jean sitting next to him. "This place is reserved for Rogue!"  
  
"What? Why are you going after—Ahhhhh!" she screamed when he pushed her out of the car.  
  
"Those two have got a lot of explaining to do!" she groaned, rubbing her butt.  
  
  
  
"T-T-This is horrible!" Rogue cried, touching her face as she gazed at her reflection. "I-I'm K-Kitty!"   
  
"Help!!!" Rogue turned around and saw herself running with a whole crowd of boys after her. "Like somebody help me!"  
  
"And she's in my body! She messed up the spell!"  
  
"Rogue we were meant to be!"  
  
"I was born for you!"  
  
"Like Ah'm not Rogue! Ah'm Kitty! Leave me alone!" she screamed running towards a wall.  
  
"What is she doing? Doesn't she know that she couldn't— " Rogue stopped when Kitty bump hard into the wall and fell back. "Phase."  
  
"Kitty?" a voice asked her. "Is that you?"  
Rogue slowly turned around to face a middle-aged woman. "Kitty dear what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
"I-uh…" Rogue trailed off recognizing the woman, Kitty's aunt.   
  
"I hope you're not bunking classes," she said folding her arms and giving her a stern look. "You know we can't stand losers in the family."  
  
"N-No we umm…" she trailed off when she turned around to see Todd leap on Kitty. ~Uh-oh!~  
  
"Yes?" her voice snapped Rogue out of her thoughts.  
  
"Our school has closed down for repairs," Rogue just blurted out. ~Great! What a perfect excuse!~  
.  
"Well… since you're here, we can both go to the beauty parlour."  
  
~Glad that wasn't me~ Rogue thought when Todd was kissing Kitty.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Huh? N-No I can't, some thing important—"  
  
"Kitty, there's nothing more important than family and right now you're coming with me!"  
  
"But my friend—" she protested turning around to see no sign of Kitty.  
  
"Not another word from you young lady!"  
  
Rogue sighed. "Ok," she muttered and followed her. ~Can't argue with our elders~  
  
  
  
  
"No! Stay away!" Kitty screamed trapped between a wall and the crowd of boys.  
  
"Rogue I lo—" the boy was cut short when suddenly someone jumped in front of him.  
  
"You should listen to de lady," the figure said as he backed away then threw a glowing card which landed near their feet and exploded making them stagger back. "C'mon!" he said quickly grabbing her hand and led her inside a store room before the smoke from the explosion cleared off.  
  
"You have a habit of gettin into trouble, don't you chere?" he said as he closed the door.  
  
"Stay away!" she screamed delivering a round house kick.  
  
"Whoa! Take it easy chere! I'm not gonna hurt you!" he said putting up his hands and backing away.  
  
"Hurt? Who said anything about hurtin? Ah meant ya takin me ta some cheap hotel room and seducin me!"  
  
"Chere, I would never do dat! Without your permission dat is!"  
  
"Like who are ya?"  
  
"You forgot Remy already?"  
  
"Ah have like never seen ya in mah life!"  
  
"You break Remy's heart chere," he said making a sad facing. "Remy was de one who saved you twice, remember?"  
  
"Ya mean once! Now leave me alone!"  
  
"If it's bout dese powers…" he said holding up a card which started glowing. "Then Remy understands."  
  
"Powers? No, No! It's about ya goin crazy over me!"  
  
"Chere, you need some help, you talkin funny!"  
  
"Funny? Ah—Ah…" Kitty fell down on her knees and started sobbing.  
  
"O chere, don't cry!" he said kneeling down beside her. "I didn't mean to—"  
  
"Ah messed up everythin! Everyone is after me! Ah've been kissed by the most disgusting mutant in the world! And Ah don't even belong in this body!!" she wailed.  
  
"Aww chere! Dat's not true!"  
  
"How do ya know?! All ya're thinkin of now is how ta get me ta bed!" Kitty said between sobs.  
  
"Nooo! Chere! Stop cryin and listen!" Remy said. "You can't judge a book by its cover, then how can you say dis about Remy?"  
  
"Well…." she sniffed and wiped her tears. "Ah kind of tore the pages of all the books! And now—now…" Kitty covered her face and again started crying.  
  
"Not again! Chere for de last time, I won't hurt you in any sense alright? So stop cryin!"  
  
Kitty finally stopped and started wiping her tears. "Scary eyes you got there," she said after getting a good look at his face. "Ya're a mutant right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too," she said, slowly getting up.  
  
"Remy can guess what your power is."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"Attractin people."  
  
"Ok, this is really weird, ya aren't insanely in love with me?" Kitty asked when he wasn't making any attempts to kiss her or commit any kind of sexual activity.  
  
"Chere! If you feel dat way bout Remy—"  
  
"Just tell me dammit!"  
  
"Maybe a lil attraction, but not what you would call 'insane'."  
  
"Alright, that's good! One out of all the males in the world is not after me." Kitty said grabbing his arm and dragging him outside. "Plus your powers could come in handy right now," she stopped and looked sideways to see if the coast was clear. "Whatever they are! What are they?"  
  
"We charge de card," he said as he took out a card from one of his pocket of his trench coat then threw it in a corner. "And it explodes!" he said when it exploded.  
  
"Explodes! Great ya can kill anyone who comes in mah way! So let's make a deal here. Ya help me find mah friend and a lady so that Ah could like, remove this stupid love spell so that Ah could get mah body back and Ah'll let ya join the X-men so that everyone will be proud of me so that Ah won't get grounded like, forever, ok?"  
  
"Chere, you definitely need professional help," Remy said, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
  
"Listen uh…Aunty..~Whatever your name is~…I don't wax, I shave, easier and painless." Rogue said casting a nervous glance at the woman who was applying wax on her arm then slapped a piece of cloth and started rubbing it.  
  
"Since when? You've always preferred waxing," Aunt Molly said who was getting her hair trimmed.  
  
"Uh…as long as I can remember. Listen, I gotta find my friend, it's an emergen—Ahhh! God that hurts!" Rogue shrieked when the woman pulled back the cloth.  
  
"Hurts? I thought by now you've gotten used to the pain."  
  
"I'm just not feeling myself toda—Aowouch! Please! I really have to go now! My friend—"   
  
"What is your rush? It's not like your friend is going to commit suicide or something."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stay back or Ah'll jump!" Kitty screamed as she tried to balance herself on the railing.  
  
"Rogue don't!" a boy screamed.  
  
"Nooo!" Fred screamed.  
  
"Don't do it yo!" Todd screamed. "I'll do anything you say—take a bath everyday, any—"  
  
"Unless ya want to see me alive, ya all better stay back!" she again screamed. "It's a long fall! Ah'm not sure if that fountain has enough water ta save me!"  
  
"Ok Rogue, I'm going back see…now please get down from there," Duncan said as he backed away.  
  
"No! Ya'll like, get out of the mall first!" she screamed.  
  
All the boys looked at each other then at her then slowly started moving towards her.  
  
"Ah'm jumpin!" Kitty said as she removed one foot from the railing "Now!"  
  
"Alright!" a boy said. "I'm going!"  
  
"So am I," another boy said and with that the whole crowd soon dispersed.  
  
"Phew!" Kitty sighed climbing down.  
  
"Looks like your idea worked chere," Remy said coming out from behind a pillar. "Now dat everyone's gone, how bout we get to know each other betta? How about on a cup of—"  
  
"Hey! Ya like, said ya weren't in love with me!"  
  
"I didn't mean hundred percent," Remy replied grinning.  
  
"Reality check! This is not mah body!"  
  
"I'm sure your friend won't mind ch—"  
  
"No!" ~Ugh! Great! He has a crush on me or Rogue or whatever!~ she thought shaking her head. "C'mon!"  
  
  
  
"Alright! Finally!" Jean said stopping in front of the mall to catch her breath after a long chasing of boys to the mall. ~What is going on in their heads? Bunking school to go shopping?~ She was about to go in when she caught sight of a crowd of boys heading towards her. "Not again!" she groaned and floated up. When she turned her head, she got a glimpse of Rogue running inside in one of the windows.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Jean said stopping her in her tracks.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Kitty screeched when she couldn't move her legs.   
  
"What's wrong chere?" Gambit asked when she suddenly stopped.  
  
"Jean!" she exclaimed when she saw her float in and head towards her.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Remy asked.  
  
"Not right now!"  
  
"Ok Rogue, now what is going on? And where is Kitty?" Jean asked  
  
"Kitty? Ah don't know probably at school," Kitty lied. ~Please don't read mah mind please don't ..~ Kitty started praying.  
  
"Tell me the truth Rogue!"  
  
"Ah like, don't know alright!"  
  
"Mon ami, she's havin a rough day, you—" Remy was saying to Jean when she interrupted.  
  
"Who are you?!" Jean asked after for the first time noticing that he was there.   
  
"De name's Remy," Remy answered bowing. "Remy LeBeau."  
  
"Oh, so now you're making new friends and bunking school!" Jean said to Kitty.  
  
"What friend? He's just some guy!"  
  
"Whatever! Why did you two come here anyway?"  
  
"Uh ..just some important stuff we have ta take care of…" Kitty answered.  
  
"Aha! So she is here!"  
  
"Umm—Why are ya here? Shouldan't ya be at school or maybe ya're bunk—"  
  
"Well, if I wasn't busy saving the cheerleaders from whatever you two did, I wouldn't be here!"  
  
"We didn't do anythin!"  
  
"Ok then, why did all the boys went ballistic and attacked them screaming your name?"  
  
"Whoa chere! You do have a habit of creatin trouble!"  
  
"Cause the cheerleaders attacked us," Kitty said.  
  
"And why did they attack? Its not something to do with the cheerleader's uniform you were wearing, does it?"  
  
"Umm… yeah…sort of....listen, Ah really need ta be somewhere else right now, so please unfreeze me!"  
  
"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere until you tel— " Jean's voice got caught in her throat when her eyes fell on the diamond ring on her finger.  
  
Kitty noticing her strange behaviour, looked down at her hand then was struck with a perfect idea. "Ok, now ya like know why Ah'm here. Ah was hopin ta break the news ta everyone later, after Scott had made all the arrangements."  
  
"Scott? Arrangements?" Jean still staring at the ring, choked out.  
  
"Yeah, isn't he a cutie?" Kitty said giggling. "Ah like, couldn't believe he wants us ta get married so soon. But what can Ah do? He loves me soooo much that Ah just couldn't break his heart. Well, now ya know and since ya're here maybe ya could help me select a wedding dress."  
  
"Chere, you never tell me you were gettin ma—" Kitty elbowed Remy in the ribs before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"And this is the…" she said grabbing his arm. "Weddin planner."  
  
"No, you must have mista—" Remy was saying when Kitty again elbowed him. "Whatever you say," he muttered, shrugging.  
  
"Rogue! You-Y-You, Y-You can't marry Scott!" Jean grabbing her by the shoulders, blurted out.  
  
~This is goin ta be fun~ Kitty thought smiling to herself. "Why not?"  
  
"You can kill him and you're only fifteen!"  
  
"Sixteen," Kitty corrected. "Ah can't let mah powers bother me in matters of love."  
  
"That still doesn't mean you can marry him!"  
  
"Why? Is there some other reason? Ya should speak now or forever withhold your—Holy O Mah Gawd!!!" Kitty screamed at something behind Jean.  
  
"What the—Kitty?!" Jean exclaimed turning around to face Rogue, in Kitty's body whose hair was now short hardly reaching her shoulders and had white streaks.  
  
"Wh-What did ya do ta mah hair?!" Kitty screamed at Rogue.  
  
"She resembles you chere, she your sister?" Remy asked Kitty.  
  
"You!" Rogue exclaimed on seeing Remy.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"At the jewelry store, it was you wasn't it? Who are you?"  
  
"Remy, and you are?"  
  
"Rog—" she was about to say when Kitty again screamed.  
  
"Hey! Why and what did ya do ta mah hair!?"  
  
"Since I'm going to be stuck here for—I don't know—forever, so might as well change the style," she answered, stroking her hair.   
  
"Do ya have any idea how long it takes ta grow hair that long?!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have had it cut if your 'Aunty' hadn't come out of nowhere and dragged me to the beauty saloon!"  
  
"Aunty? Which Aunty?!" Kitty asked, then slapped her forehead. "Oh! Aunt Molly! Ah totally forgot she was comin!"  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Jean asked totally confused.  
  
"Dat's what I was thinkin," Remy said.  
  
"What are we talking about? Why don't 'you', tell her what we're talking about, 'Kitty'," Rogue said, making Jean extremely confused.  
  
"Kitty?" Jean said, looking at Kitty then at Rogue. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Or better yet, why don't you read our minds?" Rogue suggested and Kitty gave her a I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-this look.  
  
Jean shrugged and put her hands on her temples. She gasped in shock after reading their minds then looked at Kitty then at Rogue. "What the—?" she again tried and got the same reading. "You're Kitty?!" she asked in bewilderment looking at Kitty in the body of Rogue. She then turned around to face Rogue. "And you're—Wait a second!" she turned around to face Kitty again "You're Kitty?!" she asked again, this time angry as ever.  
  
Kitty gulped. "Umm…yeah… Hi Jean—Um... ya know Ah was kiddin before—Uh… Jean, ya're turnin red."  
  
"Ahhhhh!" she screamed and delivered a punch at her.  
  
"Whoa!" Kitty exclaimed, ducking in time.  
  
"Ladies ladies!" Remy said coming in between them. "Dere's no need for fig—" he was unable to complete his sentence when Jean pushed him aside with her TK.  
  
"Can't let my powers get in matters of love huh?! I'll show you love!" she screamed lunging for her.  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" Rogue screamed coming in between them but was unluckily hit in the face by Jean's TK punch.   
  
Remy caught her in time before she hit the floor. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah…thanks," she said as he helped her back on her feet. "Your eyes..." she trailed of staring into his red and black eyes.  
  
"Hey! How dare ya hit mah face!" Kitty screamed and leapt on Jean.  
  
"We betta stop your friends from killin each other," Remy said snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Huh? Oh right!" she said shaking her head. ~ What's the matter with me?~  
  
"No! Wait!!" Jean screamed when Kitty was about to punch her. "You'll absorb my—" Kitty punches her on the face. "Oww! What the—?" she exclaimed, when she didn't get her powers drained. "Wh—Hey wai—" Kitty punches her again. "Oww! Would you stop that!" she screamed and hurled Kitty off her with her TK.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kitty asked, getting up. "Give up?"  
  
"Ok that's enough Kitty!" Rogue said grabbing her. "Instead of fighting maybe we should go and find the lady or do you prefer being stuck like this forever?"  
  
"You should listen to your friend," Remy told Jean after helping her on her feet.   
  
"R-Right…Ok,ok.. now," Jean said rubbing her face and straightening her hair. "How did this happen?"  
  
"Kitty-Kat here decided to give me an extraordinary gift which didn't have any instructions on what to do if something went horribly wrong!" Rogue answered glaring at Kitty.  
  
Jean shook her head, still not understanding. "Listen, we should just go to the Professor he can—" Jean was saying when Kitty interrupted.  
  
"Well, Miss-Ah-know it all! We can't! Cause one look at me would cause him ta fall insanely in love with me!" Kitty said. "And that would be so icksome!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Rogue clicked. "If that spell is still there then why isn't he in…."  
  
"Insanely in love with her? Dat puzzles Remy too," he said, grinning at Kitty. "But I could be wrong…"  
  
"Could ya guys excuse us for a minute?" Kitty said between gritted teeth then started dragging Remy away.  
  
"Second!" Rogue shouted as she watched Kitty and Remy stop outside a hardware store. ~Hmmm…He looks so—No! No! What am I thinking?~ she thought her cheeks growing hot. ~He's just an ordinary guy nothing else, he—~ Rogue stopped and looked at Jean who was looking at her with a curious expression. "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing!" Jean answered turning away and Rogue could have sworn she was grinning.   
  
~Ugh! Damn telepathy!~  
  
  
  
  
"Listen Pepe Lepeu!" Kitty snapped.  
  
"Remy LeBeau, chere," Remy corrected, grinning at her.  
  
"Whatever! Let me make it clear ta ya! Ah'm her and she's me!" Kitty said pointing at Rogue. "Meanin, Ah like, don't belong in 'this' body and she doesn't belong in 'that' body. So either ya like, go flirt with her or wait till we're back in our own bodies or don't do anythin at all! Meanin ya have no right, whatsoever ta try ta kiss me right now!" Kitty shouted when Remy's face was getting way to close to hers.  
  
"Oops! Sorry chere," he apologized, backing away. "I'll try ta remember that."  
  
"And another thing! Stop callin me chere!" Kitty shouted.  
  
"Ok che—Ok!" he said.  
  
"Good! Now let's go!" Kitty said as she walked towards the others.  
  
"You know, I'm gonna miss havin ta call you chere, mon ami."  
  
"Whatever!" she said rolling her eyes. 


	10. Boys don't cry?

Note: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin plus I wish you all a Merry Christmas and here's a gift for you! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Why da Ah have ta wear this stupid cloak? Ah can't see a thing, plus it's hot and Ah'm gettin sweaty and—"  
  
"Shut up Kitty!" Jean shouted who was driving and getting sick and tired of Kitty's complaining as she was sitting right next to her while Rogue and Remy were in the backseat. "Why don't you go and sit on the backseat and let Rogue sit here?"  
  
"Me? Sit with Mr. Charmer? No way!"  
  
"At least Rogue stays quiet, unlike you!"  
  
"Ah agree! She doesn't interfere in other people's business, unlike ya!"  
  
"Well thanks to me! We have your mystery lady's address!" Jean pointed out. "How lucky for you, or else, you would've been Rogue for the rest of your life."  
  
"Ya're right Jean. We are so lucky ta have ya around. Ya take care of us and all, are always nice and loving ta all livin creatures ~Except me! Memo ta mahself, kill Jean Grey for making me say this crap!~ Ya are just like a big sister—"  
  
"Sorry Kitty, but you're still getting grounded. Thanks for the wonderful speech anyway!" Jean interrupted. ~Memo to myself, teach Kitty some manners about thinking too loudly!~  
  
"Darn it!" ~Yeah sure! Ah bet you can't even teach your own dog tricks!~  
  
"You want something chere?" Remy asked when he noticed Rogue staring at him.  
  
~Yeah…you …~ "I-I—N-No!...Nothing…" Rogue stammered, after realizing what she had been doing.  
  
Jean cleared her throat then turned around and winked at her.  
  
~Damn telepathy!~ "How much farther?" Rogue asked. ~Why is she still alive?~ Rogue asked herself annoyed.  
  
"Still a long way," Jean answered ~So that I could make right the wrong you did!~ Jean's voice echoed inside her head.  
  
~She is just soooo annoying!~ Kitty and Rogue thought at the same time.  
  
"That's it!" Jean hit on the brakes and they came to a halt. "I'm getting sick and tired of this every hour of the day, everyday of the week and every month of the year! Just tell me one thing!"  
  
"Geez Jean, your hair looks fine! Ya didn't have ta stop the car for this!" Kitty said.  
  
"That's not why I stopped. I just want to know….Why do you all hate me so much?" Jean asked, making Kitty and Rogue gasp.  
  
"Dat's a tough one," Remy said and started wondering. "Sorry, Remy doesn't know de answer."  
  
"Did ya just say why we hate ya? Or why we like ya?" Kitty again asked, unsure that her ears had heard right or not.  
  
"Hate me! Why? Is it something that I did? Did I hurt your feelings or anything? Everything I've ever done is to help you but you guys just— Just give me one good reason!"  
  
"Oh, there are many reasons and…Ah— weird Ah just can't remember one right now…but let me—"  
  
"You hate me for no reason?"  
  
"No no! There is… umm… well,… ya're popular and..uh….."  
  
"That's it! You hate me because I'm popular? Oh, c'mon Kitty!"  
  
"Your attitude! Miss I am so perfect and all others are losers because I'm always right and they're wrong! A-And ya interfere in other people's business! Ya're reading— always reading everybody's mind! That's how ya're always number one! And that's cheatin! And ya're always acting like ya own this world or somthin, but ya don't!" Kitty shouted. "That felt sooo good!"  
  
"Is there anything else?" Jean asked between gritted teeth, her hair and face almost the same colour. She clenched her fists so that not to punch Kitty right there and then. "I only asked for 'one good reason' and you 'Kitty' just told me something that was a complete—"  
  
"Bullshit?" Remy completed the sentence for her.  
  
"Remy!" both Kitty and Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"What? Remy was just being helpful…."  
  
"Yeah that's right!" Jean agreed with Remy. "A complete—What he said."  
  
"No it isn't!" Kitty said. "What about the time you uh… you and…and…" Kitty tried to think up of something.  
  
"And you think you're so sneaky that you can get both Duncan and Scott at your fingertips!" Rogue, who had been thinking for a long time, finally spoke.  
  
"Yeah! What's up with that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Scott's my friend ok? Nothing more than that!" Jean answered getting more and more red from anger and now from blushing.  
  
"Ok, why were you tryin ta kill me just because Scott proposed to Rogue? Jealous?" Kitty asked teasingly.  
  
"Nooo! It was just….you...um…you know uh…you made me angry by lying about what happened and all so…." Jean explained, her anger turning into embarrassment. "Just forget it!" she grumbled and started the car.  
  
"Yeah…let's forget all about it and throw away this stupid ring," Kitty said and was bout to take the ring off.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Jean threatened.  
  
"Hehehe.. just kiddin! Like, don't worry Jean. Ah won't let anythin happen ta this 'beautiful' ring, that your boyfriend gave Rogue."  
  
"What?! Scott's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"O yeah! We can all obviously see that!" Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Uh… Remy?" Rogue called him in a low voice, not even sure if he had heard her because of Jean's and Kitty's shouting.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
~Ok you've got his attention now what the hell are you going to say to him?~ "I-I—I never got a chance to thank you, for saving my life…uh… well, so thanks for saving my life," Rogue said, a little nervously. ~That must've sounded so stupid!~  
  
"O yeah, thanks for savin me from lunatics too. Though it looked like the same person ya were savin, but who cares?" Kitty said.  
  
"I do…" Rogue whispered to herself.  
  
"You're both welcome," he said. "You're very welcome mon ami…." He said to Kitty in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Hey Rogue! Did I tell ya that Remy has a crush on ya?" Kitty asked between gritted teeth.  
  
"Huh? Uh….no, but I can see that—I mean by the way he's—" Rogue was saying when Kitty interrupted.  
  
"Hey Remy! Did ya notice that the girl sittin next ta ya is really the one ya're hitting on?" Kitty asked him annoyed when he was leaning forward.  
  
Remy looked at Rogue then at Kitty in confusion. "So?"  
  
"So, don't annoy me! Rogue, could ya please tell your boyfriend ta stop annoyin me?"  
  
"Remy could you sto—Hey!" Rogue was saying blindly when she clicked.  
  
"O yeah! Our Roguey's in L-O-V-E!"  
  
"No I'm not!" Rogue was now turning scarlet red. ~I'm not! It's just some stupid crush that I'll get over soon!~  
  
"Oh! So that's how Ah look like when Ah blush," Kitty said as she watched Rogue get more and more red. "Oh, don't Ah look 'so' cute?"  
  
"You look cute, chere," Remy told Rogue which made her blush even more.  
  
"What?" ~He thinks I'm cute~ Rogue thought in amazement.  
  
"Ya think Ah'm cute? Thanks!" Kitty said.  
  
"No mon ami, 'you' are more than beautiful…"  
  
~He thinks I'm beautiful!~ Rogue thought. ~And cute~  
  
"Heard that Rogue? Ah'm cute and ya're beautiful and Jean is—"  
  
"Shut up!" Jean snapped.  
  
Kitty snickered. "Pretty mad!"  
  
"Kitty, could you shut up and let me die peace—drive peacefully!"  
  
"Yeah, ok, whatever! ~Redhead jealous bitch!~ Kitty thought smiling to herself. ~Oops! Courtney had been a bad influence on me. That's why Ah called ya a—  
  
"So Remy…where are you from and what do you do?" Jean asked trying to change the topic and ignore Kitty's thoughts.  
  
"From New Orleans and well doin notin dese days… just browsing…"  
  
"If you're looking for a place to stay, you're welcome at the Xavier institute. It's a place for—" Jean was saying when Kitty interrupted.  
  
"All those with special gifts and talents etc.etc. Jean, ya don't need ta go on advertising every time we meet a new mutant, plus, we need ta ask his parents first."  
  
"Remy, don't have any parents…" Remy said slowly, lowering his head.  
  
"Oh! Ah'm so sorry," Kitty said biting her lip.  
  
~No parents? He's just like…. me~ Rogue thought.  
  
"Don't be, Remy never knew them…"  
  
~I also never knew my parents~  
  
"Not even… some other… relatives or umm…anyone?" Kitty asked, hesitant at first.  
  
Remy shook his head.  
  
"So sad," Jean muttered.  
  
~Just like me….~ Rogue kept on thinking.  
  
~Rogue could you stop comparing yourself to him? You're giving me a headache!~ Jean shouted at her telepathically.  
  
~Then don't hack my mind!~ Rogue snapped.  
  
~I'm not 'hacking' your mind, you're thinking really loudly!~  
  
~Well sorry to disturb you miss now you can't even think because of an annoying red head telepath who thinks she's queen of the world!~  
  
~Shut up Rogue!~  
  
"Why don't you shut up and drive Jean?!" Rogue screamed startling Remy and Kitty.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't drive me crazy I would!" Jean yelled back.  
  
"Excuse me, but have ya guys totally lost it?" Kitty asked when Jean and Rogue started shouting at each other for no reason as it appeared to her.  
  
"Shut up!" they both shouted in unison at Kitty.  
  
"What did Ah do?!"  
  
"Women," Remy muttered shaking his head.  
  
  
  
  
"Scott, when you said it was an emergency, I thought that maybe Juggernaut has escaped or Sabertooth was on a rampage, but when you say that we have to be the bridesmaids, this doesn't fit in as an emergency!" Jubilee shouted. "Hellooo are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Where is she?!" Scott cried pulling his hair as he kept pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "It doesn't take this long to get home! I-I couldn't even find her after lunch time I—"  
  
"Excuse me Scott, but have you lately noticed that everyone has suddenly, just disappeared?" Amara asked. "The last I've seen everyone was lunch then they all—"  
  
"I don't know I just want to know where Rogue is! Yeah, the Professor can help me track her down!"  
  
"Uh….Scott if you've read this note," Amara said holding up a piece of paper. "You probably would know that he left for some business trip with Oro—."  
  
"Jean! She can—"  
  
"Ugh! Don't you get it already!" Jubilee shouted, banging her fist on the table. "Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Sam, Evan, Kurt, even Jamie and Logan, just disappeared! And you're worried only about Rogue!"  
  
"You're right! We find them, we find Rogue! C'mon to the car!" he said about to dash outside.  
  
"What car? You told us you sold it to buy her a ring or something," Rahne said.  
  
"Then to the X-Jeep!"  
  
"The X-Jeep disappeared with them and Logan has the access code to the garage which means we don't have wheels!"  
  
"Then we buy a new car!" he said and dashed outside. "Hurry up! I haven't got all day! I have to marry her today, now! Now!"  
  
"Ok, is it just me or is he insane?" Jubilee said as they followed him.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! The makeup's wearin off, can we—" Kitty was asking Jean when she cut her short.  
  
"No! And cover yourself up!"  
  
"But the black eye—eyes Courtney gave Rogue is showing!" Kitty complained.  
  
"So? The condition you put Courtney in is nothing compared to two black eyes."  
  
"That rich spoilt daddy's lil girl deserved it anyway!" Kitty said.  
  
"Well, guess what? You two just ranked first position on her hate list."  
  
"Well isn't that good news! But no worries! Ah can just tell any boy ta kill her! Hey Remy! When we get our bodies back can ya kill Courtney for me?"  
  
"Ch—Mon ami, killin is not my style," he replied.  
  
"Then could ya make her life a livin hell by annoyin her?"  
  
"Chere…"  
  
"Ok, ok, then could ya blow up all her expensive clothes?"  
  
Remy sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh, alright, Ah'll ask some—Isn't that Duncan?" Kitty asked when she spotted him doing something with his car.  
  
"Huh? Kitty, cover yourself up before he—" Jean was saying when Kitty cupped her hands and shouted.  
  
"Hey Duncan! Kill Courtney for me!" she shouted as they passed by him.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Jean screamed at her. "He may really kill her!"  
  
"'If', he gets past those body guards of hers who kill first and ask questions later—Hey! Hey! We're goin the wrong way!" Kitty said when Jean turned the car around.  
  
"Jean what are you doing?!" Rogue screeched.  
  
"We're going to Courtney's house!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To save Duncan's life that's why!"  
  
"Excuse me? But the 'other' problem is really important instead of saving some jerk's life which may not even be in danger!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"Yeah Jean! Like turn the car around!"  
  
"Is fightin a daily habit between you all?" Remy asked.  
  
"Turn the car around!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"That's it!" Kitty screeched grabbing the steering wheel.  
  
"What? Let go!"  
  
"This time we do it mah way!" Kitty shouted and turned the wheel. The car swerved dangerously with everyone screaming but Jean quickly took control by pushing Kitty away and placing her on the backseat.  
  
"Welcome back, mon ami!" Remy greeted Kitty, grinning..  
  
"Now you just stay there!" Jean commanded. "You almost got us killed!"  
  
"Ya're gonna get us killed if we don't remove this spell soon!" Kitty screamed.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up ok?!" Jean snapped. "It was your fault we're all here in the first place! You and you're stupid ideas! You just can't 'think' or 'do' anything right! You're nothing but a—that's it you're nothing! Nothing but a troublemaker who deserves—"  
  
"Jean, that's enough!" Rogue who couldn't stand Kitty's humiliation, shouted.  
  
"No! I won't stop! For so many times she—"  
  
"No! You shut up!" Kitty, on the verge of tears, screamed.   
  
"I won't shut up Kitty! It's time you learned what responsibility is!"  
  
"You betta stop cherie, your gonna make her cry," Remy said to Jean, covering his ears when Kitty's jaw started quivering and her eyes started getting watery.  
  
"And crying always gets us into trouble," Rogue pointed out.  
  
"It's just her way of getting things done, but this time, it won't work—" Jean was cut short by Kitty's loud screech who finally burst into tears.  
  
"Not so loud!" Remy said, trying to block out Kitty's sound waves. "Please stop!"  
  
"God Kitty, please stop! You're embarrassing me!" Rogue shouted, over the noise of Kitty's hollering.  
  
"Now look what you did," he told Jean as he tried to silence Kitty's ear-piercing crying by pulling the hood to cover her head. "Ch—Mon ami, please stop!"  
  
"Let her cry," Jean said switching on the radio and turning it up to full volume to drown Kitty's shrieking. "I don't care! We go to Courtney's house first then we deal with the mess 'she' made."  
  
"Ah hate this!" Kitty screamed pulling back the hood furiously then took off the cloak "And Ah hate ya! Ah hate ya!"  
  
"Well guess what?" Jean snapped spinning around. "I hate you to—"  
  
"Look out!" Rogue screamed when they were about to hit a car in front of them. Jean quickly turned the steering wheel before they could hit.  
  
"Phew!" Jean sighed. "That was—" she was unable to complete her sentence when Sabertooth suddenly jumped out of nowhere and was inside the car, next to Jean. Startled, she lost control and the car spun for a few seconds before it finally stopped by getting rammed into a wall.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Jean asked as she tried to figure out what had just happened.  
  
"Yeah….fine," Rogue moaned rubbing her head.  
  
"Where did… Sabertooth go?" Jean asked, facing Rogue. "Where did everybody go?" she asked when Remy and Kitty were missing.  
  
"You're bleeding!" Rogue exclaimed when a trickle of blood slid down from her forehead.  
  
"Huh?" Jean put a hand on her forehead. "Great…" she muttered, after bringing her hand back which now had a little bit of blood.  
  
"Where does Logan keep the first aid kit?" Rogue asked searching furiously through the car.  
  
"I-I don't think he does…He doesn't need it…" Jean replied then shut her eyes when she felt the pain of her wound.  
  
"Forget it!" Rogue quickly took off the pink coat she was wearing and tore a piece of it. "If you could just shave your head it would be a lot easier to tell the difference between blood and hair," she said as she wrapped the cloth around Jean's head.  
  
"Where's…Kitty?" Jean asked ignoring what she had just said.  
  
"Sabertooth….H-He took off with her and Remy…I-I think he went after her," Rogue answered, remembering how Sabertooth had grabbed Kitty and leaped out while Remy quickly jumped out going after them.  
  
"I-It's all my fault! I-I should've paid more attention instead of… fighting with her…I-I…" Jean started mumbling to herself.  
  
"Hey! Now is not a good time to think about that!" Rogue said hopping out of the car after bandaging her. "C'mon, find Remy and Kitty with your power before—" Rogue was interrupted when Kurt suddenly teleported before them. "Kurt! Thank Goodness! Listen! We need to—"  
  
"Vhat did you do viz her?" Kurt screamed at them. "Vhere's Rogue?!"  
  
Before Rogue could reply, another boy came out of the corner of the street. "I heard her screaming all the way from home!" Before they knew it, the little crowd that was gathering had gradually increased.  
  
"This is not good…" Rogue said as she looked side ways to only see boys and boys and more boys.  
  
"No more lies!" Todd screamed. "Where is she yo?! Where is she?!" he started screaming hysterically.  
  
"You were torturing her weren't you?"   
  
"What did I tell you? Her bawling always gets us into trouble!" Rogue hissed to Jean.  
  
"S-She'll never be able to drink this coke she—that was the last coke she ever drank—I-If only I could've come sooner—No! I should've never left! I-It's….my fault!" Lance dropped down on his knees covered his face and started crying. "It's my fault!"  
  
"I never thought that I would see this day!" Rogue said as she watched few other boys burst into tears. ~My funeral~  
  
"Guys! It was Sabertooth! He—" Jean was trying to explain but Fred cut her short.  
  
"I don't believe you! You said you wanted to be my friend and you lied! You're a liar and you killed her! You killed Rogue!"  
  
"Hey! We're her friends we wouldn't do anything to her!" Rogue yelled back.  
  
"You kidnapped her! She was screaming for help! But I-I didn't pay attention! How could I've know that you were really psychos in the disguise of her friends?!" Pietro screamed at Rogue then fell down on his knees and started sobbing. "T-Then y-you—I-I don't even want to think what you two did after that!"  
  
"That is the craziest thing I have ever heard!" Jean shouted.  
  
"I thought we were family! That's what you told us! That all the X-men are family but you—you…You are nothing but cold-hearted murderers!" Jamie's voice cracked as he tried to stop himself from crying but he failed.  
  
"'We are family'! If only you—just let me explain—" Jean again tried but it was useless.  
  
"She was trying to kill herself because of you! You drove her so crazy that she almost committed suicide!" Todd screamed.  
  
"Okay, so how come no one told me that Kitty could be suicidal?" Rogue whispered to Jean.   
  
"If only I would've known…I-If only…I-I would've stayed with her …I-I hate myself! I'll never forgive myself for this and—And I'll—and I won't forgive you either!" Pietro slowly got up, his face tear-stained and filled with anger. "Y-You will pay for this!" He pointed a shaky finger at them. "I swear Rogue! I will have revenge! I'll kill those who took you away from this world and me!"  
  
"That's really sweet and all! But I'm not dead Piet—I mean Rogue's not dead! Sabe—" Rogue had begun to explain but again got interrupted.  
  
"Rogue killers!" a few boys chanted. "Revenge! Her death will be avenged!"  
  
~This would've been a touching moment for me if I was dead but….~ Rogue sighed shaking her head. "Ok, so should we waste our lives trying to explain what happened or should we run?" she asked Jean.  
  
"No! Maybe if I just—" Jean was saying when Logan suddenly jumped in front of them.  
  
"You two are getting more than just grounded for this!" Logan growled furiously and unsheathed his claws. "Guess you need new nicks now don't you? Half-Psycho and ……'Red'…." The way Logan said 'Red' sent shudders down Jean's spine.  
  
"Running is definitely a good idea right now!" Jean answered Rogue's question and they both dashed off. 


	11. Old Friends & New Enemies

**NOTE:** First of all thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin! I don't know how to say this but I'll be signing off for about six months cause I'll be spending half of the year studying because my main and final 'O' Levels papers are in May. Oh the torture!!! But at least I'll be able to read and review everyone's else stories. So I'll survive :)  
Don't worry about the body switch thingy, Rogue & Kitty will be getting back in July—I mean the next chapter. This chappie is really long and really weird and I kind of wrote some parts in a hurry so it might be possible that some errors may occur. But I hope you like it and don't forget to review. See ya'll!

* * *

"Freeze murders!" Bobby screamed icing the road.

"Whoa!" Rogue cried out as she struggled to steady herself on the path of ice. She slipped falling on her back and slid all the way to the end of the path.

"Hurry up Rogue!" Jean said as she hovered a few inches above the ground.

"Easy for the person who can fly to say!" Rogue muttered getting up.

"I'm gonna rock you down!" Lance shouted and the whole ground started shaking.

"W-Whoa!" Rogue exclaimed as the ground underneath her began to rise. She lost her balance and was about to fall face flat when Jean caught her in mid-air. Suddenly, Kurt appeared on top of Jean, disappearing with her. "Ow!" Rogue cried falling on her face. "Jean?" Rogue looked around after getting up then got a glimpse of Jean struggling with Kurt on the roof of the building before they disappeared and reappeared on another building.

"Get!" *Bamf *"Off!" *Bamf* "Me!" Jean screamed and kicked Kurt as he teleported her here and there. She finally pulled him off with her TK sending him against the wall when they teleported inside someone's apartment room. "Finally!

"Hey!" a girl's muffled voice came from underneath her.

"Uh-Oh!" Jean bit her lip when she saw that she had teleported on someone's bed and was on top of her. She moved to the side but was met with another groan, this time a boy's.

"Can't you keep your darn cat locked up? It's on top of me!" the boy's voice said. "You know I'm allergic to cats Taryn."

"Tayrn?" Jean pulled back the covers to be met with shocked gazes from the half-naked Taryn and Paul.

"Jean!" Taryn shrieked. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?!" she exclaimed. "I wasted my precious time on your science project just because you told me that your 'Grandma' was seriously ill!" Jean said angrily, glaring at Paul.

"N-No, i-it was—W-What is that?!" she screeched pointing at Kurt.

Before Jean could reply, Kurt had again taken her through the whole teleportation thing and this time, they appeared in a place where a party was going on.

"Jean! O my god is that you?!" a girl came up and hugged her. "I was sure you wouldn't show up because of—"

"A party?" Jean said looking around. "Nobody told me there was a party today!"

"Girl, you just vanished into thin air! You don't know the weird things that'd been happenin today. Kelly giving us a day off for no reason, cheerleaders getting beatin up and now this party for celebrating two days off from school! Talk about weird—Eek what is that!" she shrieked when Kurt appeared in front of her and grabbed Jean and disappeared leaving her coughing due to the smoke. "Jean? Jean?" she said when the smoke cleared off. "Guess I drank a little too much," she said holding up the glass and taking a sip. "Oh well, it's her loss…."

"Get a hobby, Kurt!" Jean cried when they teleported near the balconey. She pushed him off again and this time he crashed into a couple of guys.

"Well now, don't you look familiar?" a girl came up to her and asked her.

"I-I do?" Jean asked looking around for Kurt.

"Yeah…you look just like the girl that almost got me expelled from Bayville High, for what was it—O yeah! Stealing the test answers."

"Alison?!" Jean screeched, recognizing the girl.

"Glad you remember me, Jean Grey. I don't remember inviting you to this school-off-party," She then turned to some girls who were chatting near the jukebox. "Hey girls! We have an 'uninvited' guest here!"

"Alison, please! Now is really not the time—"

"She's a murderer! A cold-blooded murderer!" Jean got a glimpse of Kurt, in his human disguise, getting dragged away by two boys.

"Looks like this kid had a little too much to drink!" one of the boys said.

"Jean ez a murderer! Jean Grey ez a murderer!" this got everyone's attention and Jean felt everyone's eyes upon her.

"Murderer, eh?" Alison brow shot up. "Guess it doesn't matter if she's dead or alive?"

"I want to kill her! She killed my beloved!" Kurt screamed struggling to break free.

"Poor guy!" Alison said sympathetically. "Go right ahead cutie! I don't think there are any Jean supporters here, are there?" she eyed everyone half expecting a response.

~Maybe I should help her…she's my friend but Alison's my friend too—Ugh! So many choices! Hmmm…O wait! Jean didn't help me in that Bio test and Alison did~

~Good! Serves her right for making my boyfriend dump me!~

~Jean Grey a murderer? Yeah! That'll be the front page story!~

~Well now I've see—heard everything!~ Jean thought wishing that either she was dead or the whole school was. ~Or maybe everyone is totally drunk that they're out of their senses—

"Err—Excuse me, Alison?" everyone turned to the owner of the voice.

~Danny, I knew he wouldn't back out on me~ Jean thought a little glad remembering the boy who she had helped in Physics a few months back.

"Danny…you're not with her? Are you?" Alison asked him sweetly. "You do know that this party could never have been possible in the presence of Jean Grey?"

"Actually, I just wanted to know where you put my cellphone that you borrowed earlier."

"Oh, it's in the kitchen," Alison answered, then turned to everyone else. "No one? Thought so, let him go!" she ordered the two boys holding on to Kurt.

"Go get her tiger!" the boy whispered before letting him go.

Just when the other boy also let loose his hold on Kurt, he leapt on Jean surprising everyone when they disappeared, leaving only blue smoke behind.

"Alright Alison!" a girl shouted. "What kind of beer are you giving us?!"

* * *

~I don't know what's worse! Getting chased by boys trying to kill me, or getting chased by boys wanting to love me~ Rogue thought, trying to lose the crowd after her. "Ahhhhh!" Rogue cried when someone pushed her to the ground then yanked her on her back. Rogue looked up to see Logan on top of her ready to shish-kabab her.

"Logan!" Rogue exclaimed. "D-Don't! I-It's me Rogue!"

Logan only growled. "Things you would say to get out of trouble Half-Psycho!"

"It's really me! Rogue! T-This morning y-you were going to give me a wine bottle as a birthday gift, r-remember? And you let me and Kitty borrow your new sports car…~which Jean badly wrecked~…after you…uh…kissed me…"

Logan blinked before putting his claws back in, shocked "Stripes? H-How?" he asked getting off her.

"It's a long story…." She said getting up. "Tell you all about it after this mess is over! Just cover me ok? They still think I'm a murderer!" she said, pointing at the advancing crowd.

"Don't worry darling! You go and I'll deal with them!" Logan said unsheathing his claws.

"Alright," Rogue said, before running off. She had gone only a few blocks when she crashed into two girls coming out of the store. "Sorry!" Rogue apologized.

"Are you blind or something?" the girl with the blonde hair snapped as she got up. "How can anyone be so clumsy—Wait a minute!" she suddenly clicked when she saw Rogue. "Pryde? Kitty Pryde?"

"No—I mean yes!" Rogue answered bending down to pick up their stuff while glancing over her shoulder to see if she had lost the crowd. ~Hope their not Kitty's cousins. I won't be able to stand another makeover in the beauty parlour~ She quickly hid her face with a box when some boys were passing by. ~Guess it didn't take long for them to tackle Logan~

"Hey Riley! Look who's here!" the blonde girl said to the brunette who was getting up.

"Huh?" Riley looked at her confused before catching sight of Rogue. "Pryde! What did you do with your hair? You look more pathetic—no wait you are pathetic, right Amy?"

"Right! P.E. was getting boring without our favourite play thing." Amy said stroking Rogue's hair.

"Excuse me, but I'm nobody's plaything!" Rogue snapped slapping Amy's hand off. ~Definitely not Kitty's cousins~ "Here!" she handed over the shopper to Amy. "Now get lost!"

"Well now, isn't that interesting….She got a character makeover too," Riley said to Amy. "With whom have you been hanging out these days?"

"You'll be needing a makeover if you don't shut your mouth!" Rogue snapped.

"Temper! Temper! Now why don't you make yourself useful and escort us to Courtney Corell's mansion. She really won't like it if a pathetic loser didn't help out her cousin," Riley said, proudly.

"Cousin? Your Courtney's cousin?"

"Surprise surprise!" Riley said sarcastically.

"I can see the resemblance. You both are a couple of annoying bitches!"

"Excuse me?" Riley grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her near her face. "I didn't seem to hear right would you repeat that?" she asked between gritted teeth.

"Read my lips! B-I-T-C-H!" Rogue answered then pushed her hard.

"Well, if you're looking for trouble…you've come to the right girl," said then turned to Amy. "It's time we catch up with our plaything…"

"Couldn't agree more," Amy said.

"There she is!" Someone screamed.

"Uh-oh!" Rogue thought and was about to run when Riley and Amy pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Riley asked, looking at few boys gathering around them. "Looks like, you're already wanted for creating trouble."

"Hey guys!" Amy said in a flirtariousl . "What's up?"

"So, you think that these friends of yours are going to save you?" Lance said to Rogue.

"Us? Her friends? Ha! Never!" Riley said.

"Oh they were my friends!" Rogue said putting an arm around Amy and Riley "They betrayed me! They—uh… kidnapped Rogue and me then tied me up and—and killed her in the most horrible way!"

"What the hell are you talking about Pryde?!" Riley snapped removing her arm from her shoulder.

Rogue ignored her and continued. "Now they're here to kill me and—"

"Don't lie! You and these friends of yours killed her so that 'you' could take over her identity! You don't fool me even if you try to look like Rogue!" Arcade shouted.

"Hey! We're not 'her' friends!" Amy yelled back. "We're just here to visit Courtney then—"

"Courtney?!" a boy asked.

"Yeah! She's her cousin!" Rogue pointed at Riley. "Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah! We believe that they're your accomplices!" Roberto said angrily.

"Ugh! For crying out loud! I'm her—her friend and on top of it all, I'm not a psycho killer! I'm a sane person!"

"Sane? You were driving like a psycho and she was screaming and begging you to stop but nooo! You kept on torturing her!" Pietro screamed.

"You always said that you wanted your own room!" Evan told her angrily. "So there, you got it!"

"And you were the only one who didn't buy a birthday gift for her!" Bobby screamed. "I never imagined you hate her so much!"

"Ok, so I don't think you guys would believe me when I say that I'm Rogue?"

"No!" the whole crowd shouted.

Rogue gulped. "Thought so!"

"Let's get em!" Jamie shouted.

"You're going to be dead for this Kitty!" Amy said between gritted teeth before running off with Riley.

"Not that I'm already!" she muttered. "Well, time to run!" Rogue was dashing off when Pietro grabbed her, lifted her up and started running.

"Pietro! Put me down!" she shrieked.

"It's QuickSilver to you!" he said. "Murderer!"

"Hey! Put me down! You don't know what you're—"

"This'll do!" Pietro suddenly stopped. He then lifted her up by her wrists.

"What are you doin—O my god!" Rogue screeched looking down as her feet touched nothing but air. "No! Pietro, you idiot! It's me! Rogue!"

"Oh I'm sorry! All I heard was I'm a psycho killer and I killed Rogue," Pietro said and slowly started removing his fingers from her wrists.

"No! Stop! Don't! Ahhhhhh!!!!" Rogue screamed as she plummet down to her doom.

* * *

"Uh…Kevin?" a small boy, probably the age of six, sitting on a couch started shaking his brother.

"Can't you see I'm playing Billy?" the older boy playing Playstation, snapped.

"There's an angel and a demon fighting," he said, looking at Jean who was getting choked by Kurt's tail.

"Sure…" Kevin answered still glue to his game. He only saw them when he heard a crash. "O my god! Mom! I know I've lied to you many times but—there's a really 'really' hot chick getting choked by a demonic creature from Soul Reaver in my room here!"

"Kevin, if I hear another thing like that I'm banning you from watching that Buffy show!" their mother's voice came from the kitchen.

"But it's tru—" before he could finish, a bloodcurdling scream erupted from outside. "Mom, I know I may sound crazy," Kevin said, looking out the window. "But some white haired boy is about to drop a half white haired girl from top of a seven storey high building!"

"That's enough Kevin!"

~White-haired girl?~ Jean thought trying to loosen Kurt's tail around her neck. Then it hit her ~Rogue!~ Jean started to throw everything that was in the room on Kurt.

"What are you boys doing in there?!" their mother shouted, followed by pounding on the door.

"No!!!" Kevin screamed in horror when his Playstation started levitating. "Mom! There's a poltergeist in my room too!"

Jean finally freed herself after Kurt got hit in the back with a baseball bat. She rushed towards the window and leaped out, leaving Kevin and his little brother staring in awe as she floated instead of falling down as they expected.

"She is hot!" Kevin said staring at her till she disappeared.

"No! She is an angel!" Billy said.

* * *

"Rogue!" Rogue heard a familiar scream before she suddenly stopped in mid-air. "Rogue, are you alright?" she recognized the voice. Jean.

"I got thrown off by Pietro and now I'm hanging hundred feet above the ground, of course I'm not alright!" she answered sarcastically. "Where the hell have you been?!"

Jean rolled her eyes. "Your welcome Rogue!" she said then carefully landed Rogue and herself on the ground. "Now let's go!"

"You're going nowhere but straight to hell!" Pietro screamed then started spinning around Jean and Rogue, creating a twister which lifted them up in the air.

"I-Im g-ett-ing d-dizz-zy!" Rogue managed to say. "D-Do something J-Jean!" the moment Rogue said this, the twister stopped and she felt herself falling.

"Gotcha!" she heard Jean say when she suddenly stopped in mid-air.

"You think you can stop QuickSilver?!" Pietro who was also suspended in mid-air screamed. "Nobody can stop QuickSilver!" he shouted and started laughing manically.

"He has totally lost it!" Rogue exclaimed as she and Jean landed on the ground. "Hey! Are you ok?" Rogue asked when Jean suddenly dropped down on her knees clutching her head.

"My head…it hurts…" Jean answered then lost grip of Pietro.

"Time to die!" Pietro said and was about to charge towards them when something stopped him.

"Wanda!" Pietro screeched when she emerged out of an alley. "H-Hey sis!"

"Why in all of hell does my room resemble a honeymoon sweeps?!" she screamed and all the things around her started to shake violently.

"Saved by the witch…" Rogue said to herself.

"Why is my house filled with people planning a wedding?!" Mystique screamed, following behind. "And where are the other boys?!"

"It's Mystique!" Rogue exclaimed.

"And she gives me a really good idea for getting us out in one peace," Jean said after getting up.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked confused.

"Mystique, listen, something really 'really' bad happened and we were wondering if you could help us?" Jean asked coming over to her.

"Me? Help you? In some other life time!" she snapped.

"Hey! Your brotherhood boys and our X-'men' are trying to kill us!" Rogue shouted.

"Now isn't that nice," she said sarcastically.

"Wanda I couldn't find a decent room so—" Pietro was trying to explain when Wanda cut in.

"So you decided to kick me out to make room for your 'Rogue'?!"

Pietro sighed. "It doesn't matter now…she's gone…so you might as well have it back…now could you please let me go I have some people to kill!"

"Wanda please keep him frozen for a while!" Rogue said.

"Mystique c'mon! You're the only one who can convince everybody that Rogue's not dead!"

"Rogue's…dead?" Mystique asked a little surprised thus getting curious looks from Rogue and Jean.

"No she isn't I'm Rogue!" Rogue shouted. "I just got switched and Kitty's in my body but unluckily Sabertooth kidnapped her and would be doing something God forbid to her so we have to save her but we're having a little problem that is everyone trying to kill us!"

"They're liars! Let me go! I just want to kill them! Then mutilate their bodies then burn them…"

"And everyone thought I was crazy," Wanda muttered shaking her head.

"Mystique," Jean dragged her into an alley, out of Pietro's sight.

"Are you mad?"

"We will be if you don't help us!"

"Rogue was a brotherhood girl don't you have a little a bit of sympathy?" Rogue asked, coming over.

"Maybe I do…" she said crossing her arms.

"Listen, just shape-shift yourself into Rogue and then we'll deal with everything else ok?"

Mystique looked at them for a few seconds before replying. "Alright! But you better fix this mess soon! Really soon!" she said angrily.

"Got it!" Jean assured.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Rogue asked as she watched Mystique walk out in her form.

"It's Rogue!"

"She's alive!"

"No, but at least we will be! Let's go!" Jean said.

* * *

"Should Ah also call ya poopsy or somethin?" Kitty, who had given up struggling for freedom an hour ago, asked Sabertooth when he climbed inside a building through the window, carrying her on his shoulder.

"You can call me anything you want," he said putting her down on a bed inside a small room.

"Oh ok!... Ummm…Tooth fairy! Can you let me go?" she asked as he shut the door.

"Nooooo….." he purred, kissing her neck after sitting down next to her.

"Uh… cool room! Ah didn't know ya slept on a bed," Kitty said nervously as she searched for a way out of the small room. "Is this your home?"

"No…factory…." He said and took off his coat.

Kitty gulped. ~Oh Gawd Ah'm ta young for this!! Please get here soon!~

* * *

"Oh Rogue!" Pietro kissed Mystique on the lips then pulled away. "I thought you had—Oh Rogue!" he again kissed her.

"Ah'm goin ta rip you from limp to limp!" Mystique screamed. ~Why am I doing this? O yeah! Rogue's my daughter. 'Adopted' daughter and I can't let her die, but somebody else is going to die today!~

"You do that baby! I just gave my stupid sister her room back which I decorated especially for you Roguey!"

"Pietro!!!" Wanda's scream came out of somewhere. "You're going to be dead if I get my hands on you!"

"She really is a pain! Hey! How about you absorb her powers at least it'll keep her silent for a while."

"That's it!" Mystique screamed morphing into her original self. "I'm Mystique! See? Now get out! Get out! And stay out!" she screamed and kicked him out through the front door.

"Those no good! Ooooo! I'm gonna kill them!" he screamed before zipping off.

* * *

"How long will it take for them to figure out it's Mystique?" Rogue asked.

"There they are!

"Get them!"

"Not long!" Jean replied.

"Faster! They're right behind—in front of us!" Rogue screeched to a halt, bumping hard into Pietro and fell backward. "Ow!"

"You thought you could trick me?!" he screamed.

"Don't you ever give up?" Jean asked annoyed. Before she could push him out of the way, two enormous hands grabbed her by the waist.

"I'll crush you!" an angry Fred screamed as he slowly began to crush her.

"No! Let go of me!" Jean screamed out in pain, throwing everything around her with her TK at Fred.

"Jean!" Rogue screamed running to her aid but Pietro pulled her back.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere this time!" he said then slammed her hard against a wall.

"Finally! Kitty got cornered!" Rogue, who had lost grip of conscious for a second, opened her eyes to see Pietro, standing above her grinning like maniac, slowly lifting a steel pipe above his head. "I'm going to do this slow and steady!"

"No don't!" she screamed. "It's me! Rogue! R-Remember this morning? You tried to kidnap—I-I mean took me for a ride and then k-kissed me? A-And remember the time when I-I absorbed your powers just to get to school on time? H-How about when I purposely busted on you while you were taking a shower and I discovered a tattoo on your… uh…butt… Nobody knows that! I never told anybody about that!"

"R-Rogue?" Pietro choked out then dropped the steel pipe. "O my god!" he dropped down on his knees. "O my god!"

"Yeah, O my god! You almost killed me!" Rogue said sarcastically as she got up. "Twice!"

"I-I didn't know—If I knew—I'm so sorry!"

"Whatever! Now just get—" Rogue was cut in by a scream.

"Let…go…please!" Jean begged weakly.

"No! Tell him to stop!" Rogue said

"Hey! You're finally getting a chance to get rid of Miss Perfec—"

"Pietro!"

"O alright!" he said and zipped towards Fred. "Freddy, hey! Let her go! She isn't the one!"

"She isn't? But—"

"No, you need to get your eyes tested!"

"Okay…" Fred said and dropped her.

Jean got up then to everyone's surprise, suddenly burst into laughter. "A tattoo on your—"

"You tell Daniels or anyone, you are officially dead!" Pietro threatened.

"Sure, after I take a look at it myself!" Jean said and pulled down his pants with her TK

"Wow! You never told me you had a cat's—" Fred was saying when Pietro interrupted.

"Shut up!" he snapped pulling up his pants.

"Nice butt! Pietro!" Jean snorted.

"It still hasn't lost it's colour!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Get lost before I make him kill you!" Pietro told Jean angrily.

"Ok, and don't worry Petey. I won't tell everybody! Just a few people!" Jean shouted grinning as she and Rogue walked away. She then turned to Rogue. "If you could do that to all the boys then—"

"Then what? You'll pull down their pants?!"

"No silly! That'll convince them that you're alive."

"Well, Logan's convinced and Pietro and Fred and—"

"Remy?" Jean suddenly asked.

"Umm…what do you mean?" Rogue could feel that she was blushing.

"I know Rogue. I know that you're in… love, but ther—"

"What? I'm not in love!" Rogue exclaimed her cheeks growing hot. ~It's a stupid little crush~ Rogue assured herself. ~Like the one I had on Scott—I'm over it and I'll be all over Remy—No! No! I meant over this stupid crush—Ugh! Damn him to be so irresistibly sexy!~ she thought getting redder by the second.

Jean rolled her eyes. "You are, obviously but don't be. It'll only hurt you more."

"Why? Because of my powers?" Rogue snapped. "That I can't touch means that I can't have a love life?"

"No, it's not you….it's Remy—I read his mind and well, h-he's a—He's a thief,"

"Thief?! Maybe you hit your head too hard!"

"That was before I hit my head Rogue. And he's—" Jean paused for a moment before continuing. "I think he was just using us…"

"Jean, he saved my and Kitty's life, how could you say that?"

"I know but he could be using this situation for his benefit! Do you really think he went out there just to save Kitty? I think he was just looking for a distraction so he could—"

"No! I don't believe it!"

"Ok, but just remember…he can't be trusted…"

"He'll save her! I know he will!" Rogue said in a determined tone. ~Because I trust him~

"Just think about it…don't fall in love…you'll only get hurt," Jean said turning around and walking ahead.

"I have thought about it…and I trust him…"

* * *

"Alright Tooth fairy!" Kitty tried to stop Sabertooth before he was all over her, which he was already. "Ya can't just take me ta some room and… do 'that' thing! Ah mean we gotta know each other first!"

"I know you…and you know me…I love you and you love me…" Sabertooth mumbled as he kissed her cheek then continued to her neck and shoulder.

"The last part's kind of wrong! Hey wait! Time out!" she cried when he was going really low. "This is illegal!" she said getting up into a sitting position. "Ah'm only fifteen and ya're over fifty or maybe older or—How old are ya anyway?"

"Old enough for you…"

"Why can't Ah be on top of ya? Is there some stupid rule or somethin?" she asked.

"I guess not…." He said then rolled her up so that she was on top of him.

"Much better! Ok, now Ah—Ah'll tie ya up so that ya can't 'escape' my…. wild… uh…. sex attack!" she said trying to sound really seductive as she slowly got of him.

"Don't worry…I like it wild!" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"You really don't know how wild Ah can get so this is for the best!" she said.

"Oh…alright," Sabertooth said, loosen his grip on her arm.

"Umm….where do ya keep the ropes?"

"In that box," he said, pointing at a box in the corner. "Hurry up! I'm getting impatient…"

"Hurryin," she said taking out some ropes. "Okay, got it!" she went over to him.

"Now what?" Sabertooth asked when she had tied him to the bed.

"Now… we undress ya…" ~Eeow! Eeow!~ Kitty thought disgusted as she took of his pants . ~Memo ta mahself! Ah need ta have mah memory deleted right away!~

"Why are your eyes shut?" Sabertooth asked.

"Like, mah Mom used ta say….. Some things should just stay hidden," Kitty replied her eyes tightly shut.

"Now why would she say that?"

"Search me," Kitty muttered.

"O, I will—Hey! Where are you going?" he asked when she was walking away with his clothes.

"Ah need ta change inta something… suitable…." Kitty replied, opening the door and going towards the window. ~Where the hell are those guys?!~ "At least he won't follow me naked," Kitty said to herself throwing his clothes out the window. Just as she was about to climb out herself, she heard voices from the other side of the wooden wall. Curious, she placed her ear and began listening.

"When are you going to do it?! This is a perfect opportunity! And you are just letting it slip from our hands!"

"Need a little more time…."

~Hmmm…that voice sounds so familiar…~ Kitty thought as she kept on listening to the conversation

"How much time? It won't take long for Xavier to figure out what happened! Or maybe this job is just too difficult for you…."

"Don't worry, it will be done…after I rescue de girl Sabertooth took…."

"Remy!" Kitty said in shock. "That's Remy!"

"Forget her! Just do what you're suppose to! You're the only one that isn't affected by this strange epidemic over this whole town!"

"Don't want dem to get suspicious of Remy now…."

"That two timing no good jerk!" Kitty muttered angrily after recognizing the first voice.

"And don't lose that disc. It's the only way Cerebro can be infected by the virus…"

"Losin's not mah style," Remy said.

"Now go!"

"Looks like the sayin is true about not trustin a stranger," Kitty said to herself after their conversation stopped.

"Chere, are you ok?!" Kitty whirled around to see Remy climb in through the window.

"No! Ah'm not!" Kitty muttered angrily. ~Traitor!~

"You scared Remy to death!" he cried and hugged her.

"Get lost traitor!" she snapped pushing him.

"Remy, tried to come sooner, but got stuck in traff—"

"Rogue!" Sabertooth screamed bursting in then roared when he caught sight of Remy.

"O-Mah-Gawd!" Kitty's breath came out in gasps as she surveyed the naked Sabertooth from head to toe. "This is—sick Gawd!"

"You've seen enough chere!" Remy said and lifted her up on his shoulders. He then took out a card, charged it and threw it towards Sabertooth before climbing out of the window.

"A-Ah c-can't s-stop t-thinkin about that…" Kitty muttered to herself. An explosion brought her back to life. "Hey! Put me down!" she shouted and started punching and kicking him.

"Chere! What are you doin? You gonna make us fal—" Remy lost his balance on the narrow ledge and they both fell off.

* * *

"Remy! Kitty! You're alive…and you…stink…" Rogue was about to hug them but then backed away. "Umm…what happened?"

"Nothin serious…" Remy muttered.

"Kitty what's wrong? Say something!" Rogue asked when she was looking like a statue. "Kitty?" she said, snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"A-Ah…" Kitty slowly shook her head.

"What? Sabertooth didn't hurt you did he?!" Jean asked worriedly.

Kitty slowly shook her head.

"Then?"

"Let's just say she seen somethin really…'bad' you could say…" it was the only explanation Remy could come up with.

"Bad? What do you mean seen somet—" Rogue was interrupted by a scream.

"O my god! Y-You! Stop! Just stop Kitty!" Jean started saying hysterically.

"What?!" Rogue whilred around.

"Those 'gruesome' images of Sabertooth's— Naked Sabertooth! Stop thinking! Ugh! Damn telepathy!" Jean shouted covering her ears.

"I agree!" Rogue said grinning understood what had happened. "Don't worry Kitty…you'll get over it soon."

"No Ah won't!" she screeched. "Ah'm scarred for life! Can't ya like, delete mah memory or somethin?" she asked Jean.

"Whose going to delete mine?!"

"Come on! It can't be that bad!" Rogue said.

"Oh no? Why don't you take a look!" Jean said and sent a mental image into Rogue's head.

"Are you crazy sending pornographic material inside my head?!" Rogue screeched. "Ok it's really nasty now delete it!"

"I don't know how to," Jean admitted.

"What? You're a damn telepathic!" Rogue said.

"I'm not experienced as Professor X. You could get your whole memory erased."

"Alright," Kitty said then noticed a familiar piece of cloth wrapped around Jean's head. "Hey! That's mah—Ya tore mah pink coat! Mah favourtie pink coat!"

"Hey! She was bleeding and I couldn't find anything else!" Rogue said trying to avoid a fight.

Kitty sighed. "Ok."

"Listen Kitty, I-I…" Jean began lowering her head.

"Yes?" Kitty asked curiously.

"I-I…well…you see..."

"Hmmm?"

She sighed shaking her head. "I'm sorry, about what I said before…"

"And?"

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you and if something—if something had happened to you I-I could've never forgive myself…."

"And?"

"Could you please forgive me for the stupid way I acted?"

"And?"

"Would you stop that already?!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"Well?" Jean waited impatiently for an answer.

"Well what?" Kitty asked, pretending to be clueless

"Do you forgive me or not?" Jean asked slightly angry.

"Forgive her quickly and let's get back to the action!" Rogue said.

"So ya finally admit that ya're stupid?"

"Kitty now is not the time!" Rogue said between gritted teeth. "Now let's go!" she said and started dragging her. ~See? He did save her! You were wrong Jean!~ Rogue told Jean telepathically.

"Wait! Ah'm forgettin one thing!" Kitty said then went over to Remy and to everyone's surprise, slapped him right across the face.

"Kitty! What are you doing?!" Rogue screeched.

"Our lil helper here works for Magneto!" Kitty answered angrily. "He was just using this situation ta get ta the mansion and  
sabotage Cerebro!"

"No! You got it all—"

"Wrong?" she said then started fumbling through his trench coat. "What's this?" Kitty asked holding up a CD. "Ya don't look like the guy ta carry a virus spreadin CD in your trench coat!"

"It's true then…about you being a thief…." Rogue said turning her head away in disappointment.

"Listen! I admit I'm a thief but—"

"But what, huh? Ya accidentally got it mixed up with a computer game? Ah heard ya talkin ta Magneto!"

"Then everything at the mall…the jewelry store…. was nothing but a setup to get to us…." Rogue was now looking directly at Remy her eyes filled with feelings of betrayal, disappointment and anger. "You saved my life for nothing. It was just for destroying my life and my friends lives later…"

"No! Remy did save you for real back dere! That was no trick!"

"Just like your card tricks?!" Jean snapped.

"Please! Listen!"

"Maybe you just should've left me to die!" Rogue snapped.

"Don't say that! Remy does care…." Remy said looking at Rogue. "I-I really care—Because, I-I—Well I l-lov—"

"I don't believe it!" Jean exclaimed reading Remy's mind. "Bravo Remy! Bravo! You are such a good actor!" Jean said clapping. "You nearly fooled my friend to believe that you liked her. Maybe that's one of your powers too?"

"Jean, please!" Rogue tried to stop her but she continued.

"Lucky she isn't in her body! Who knows what you could have done—" she was shouting but was cut short by Remy.

"Remy would never do anythin to hurt her!" he retorted angrily coming close to Jean's face. "Remy is not dat type!" he said between gritted teeth.

Jean glared at him for a second before backing away. A mask of anger and shock spread over her face.

"O yeah? Well ya like, already did! Ya're nothing but a cheap low-down dirty rat—" Kitty was saying when Rogue cut her in.

"Just shut up!" Rogue told Kitty angrily shocking everyone around her. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to—" Rogue apologized at her own outburst.

"Chere, if I've hurt you, then—I'm sorry…." Remy told Rogue.

"We like, don't believe the word of a thief! Now get lost!" Kitty snapped.

"Don't be…I never knew you…" Remy was about to say something but Rogue cut her in. "Just—Please just leave…." Rogue not looking at his face, said.

"Bon voyage Cajun!" Kitty shouted as he started walking away. "That'll like teach us not ta trust anyone like that!"

"Rogue, are you—" Jean was asking when Rogue cut her short.

"Fine!"

"Ok, so when do we go?" Kitty asked.

"We need to find a car first," Jean pointed out.

"And Ah need ta get cleaned up first!" Kitty said. "Ah stink! But at least the garbage truck saved me!"

"Umm…guys….I'll just—I'll stay here—I'm kind of tired," Rogue said as she sat on the ground cross-legged. "Find a ride—J-Just, call me when you find a car, ok?" she said then buried her face in her hands.

"Umm…" Kitty and Jean exchanged worried looks. "Okay…. Listen, Ah'm really sorry—" Kitty was saying when Rogue interrupted.

"J-Just—please go away Kitty……."

"C'mon Kitty!" Jean said and started dragging her away.

"Yeah, ok, uh… bye Rogue! Don't go anywhere!" Kitty shouted. "Well be back with food and stuff!"

~Love!~ Rogue said to herself. "Who needs it?" she muttered angrily, wiping a tear which had rolled down her cheek.


	12. Good News or Bad News?

NOTE: A MILLION THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU x1000000000000 I don't care how many zeroes a million has because Maths is out of my life forever!!! Alright not forever but I'm not taking Maths in A-levels. I'm able to write this chap cause I don't need to practice problem sums all day. Plus by writing stories I'm kind of preparing for my English exam too.  
  
  
  
I got so many crazy ideas over the past few months on how to end this fic and I selected the most suitable and craziest one. This chapter was suppose to be longer because I wanted Rogue to get back in her body as soon as possible but I guess I'll have to do it in the next chapter. But Rogeuy will need Kitty's body when a certain 'someone' tries to kill her 'literally' and 'metaphorically' and it's not the boys.   
  
Ok Reply to reviews:  
  
Evolutionary spider: You will know what happened—I mean where the shop lady is in the later chapters and Courtney is very much 'alive' and it would be her fault Rogue gets into deeper trouble—Just read this chapter and find out.   
  
Meskup: If you've read chapter 9 you'll know that Rogue dyed Kitty's hair.  
  
Ishandahalf: Mushiness? (Evil chuckle) don't worry there's gonna be lots of 'mushiness' ): D=  
  
Blackheart Syaoran: Thanks again for the info and I hope to finish the symbiote fic during my vacations if there aren't many power failures.   
  
TrunksGirl: Don't worry they'll be back soon.  
  
Everyone else: Thank you again for reviewing!!!  
  
Now enjoy!!! And don't forget to review!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Hmmm…" Rahne mumbled as she sniffed the road. ~Weird~ she thought confused, morphing back into her human form.  
  
Amara, Jubilee and Scott came up after a few seconds.  
  
"Why—did you—stop?" Amara asked panting.  
  
"Jean's scent—Et esn't here anymore," Rahne told them.  
  
"What?! Do you mean she disappeared into thin air?" Jubilee asked in amazement.  
  
"You have a better theory?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Why are you looking for Jean?! You should be looking for Rogue!" Scott shouted. "All this time we've been looking for Jean?! I thought we were—"  
  
"Scott," Jubilee began calmly. "When we find Jean, we find Rogue and the others!"  
  
"To hell with her! Find Rogue! Track her down now!" Scott ordered.  
  
Amara sighed. "What about Rogue?"  
  
Rahne morphed back into a wolf and ran towards Logan's badly wrecked car. She hopped in then started sniffing.   
  
~Huh?~ Rahne thought when a card got stuck to her nose.  
  
"Got it!" Jubilee removed the card. "What were they doing playing cards?" Jubilee asked, for which she didn't get her answer. "Find anything?" she asked Rahne, putting the card in the pocket of her yellow trench coat.  
  
Rahne jumped out then started sniffing the road again. She stopped nearby a building and morphed back into her human self. "Aye think she went…umm, this way?" the confused Rahne pointed up at the rooftops. "Ay'm new to this and—Ay'm not sure ok?"  
  
"See Scott?" Jubilee told Scott. "Rahne's so tired! She's thinking Rogue leapt four stories up!"  
  
"Yeah Scott," Amara yawned. "We're tired and hungry…and it's getting dark…give us a break, please?"  
  
"We shall not rest until we find Rogue I get married to her and you all wave us goodbye at the flight to Thailand at midnight!" Scott said in a determined tone then drifted off in his own thoughts. "And we're at the hotel in our room and I lay her down and—"  
  
"Alright! We don't need to hear every detail!" Jubilee cut in.  
  
"Oh yeah! Tell everybody that we'll come back in a—I don't know few years…. with our kids," Scott said then sighed. "If it's a girl, I'll name her after you guys and if it's a boy I'll name him maybe Alex, Kurt, Evan Bobby no wait—I'll let Rogue decide. It's good to start planning from now. Never do anything without a plan and—Oh yes!" Scott expression changed and a smile formed on his lips. "I'll surprise her. Why didn't I think of that before?"  
  
"Scott, are you ok?" Amara asked when he started talking to himself.  
  
"Uh, Amara, he's already insane," Jubilee pointed out.  
  
"Oh," Amara realized her error. "Scott, are you insane?"  
  
"Yes!" Scott cried happily. "Yes! I've got the perfect plan to surprise her!"  
  
"Yes he's insane," Jubilee said and sighed.  
  
"I want this to be a surprise for Rogue," Scott said then turned to the three girls. "Alright you guys, listen up. When we find her you three…." Scott started explaining about his 'great' plan.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"This is really strange," Ororo mumbled putting down the receiver then started pacing back and fourth in the hotel room. After a few seconds she stopped then went back to the phone. After ten minutes, she sighed and put down the receiver slowly. She turned to Professor Xavier who was busy going through some papers at the desk. "Nobody's answering my calls—Charles, I'm worried. I've been trying for the last three hours and—"  
  
"It's alright Storm," he put down the papers and wheeled towards her. "As soon as the meeting is over, we're returning," he said. "I'm sure it's nothing," he assured her. "Hank or Scott or Jean would've have contacted us if something was wrong."  
  
"Yes I know but still—"  
  
"It's been a rough day for you as well," Xavier said. "You should rest….maybe watching some TV could help," he said then switched on the TV. "I'm sure you're worried about—" his words got stuck in his throat when he saw the picture appear on the screen.  
  
"Rogue!" Ororo gasped when she recognized the picture. "Oh dear! What happened? Why are they showing her picture on TV?" Storm said fearfully turning up the volume. "I-I knew something was wrong—Charles?"  
  
"Uh…yes… Storm, what were you saying?" Xavier asked still glued to the screen. "Why didn't I ever notice?"  
  
"Uh, are you feeling alright?" Ororo asked worriedly. "Charles?"  
  
"Yes! Yes! Fine fine!" he said angrily switching off the TV when Rogue's face disappeared. "Why didn't they show her forever?" Xavier blinked then shook his head in disbelief. ~What am I saying? Rogue's my student. She's too young and—But then again…. love has no barriers~ Professor X smiled.   
  
"Charles?" Ororo said when Professor as it appeared to her was smiling for no reason . "Are you alright? Charles?!"  
  
~My single minded mission blinded me to see who Rogue really was….~  
  
"Charles!!" Ororo shouted and shook him simultaneously.  
  
"What is it Ororo?!" Professor screamed back in the same volume. "Can't a man think for a moment?!"  
  
Ororo, who was totally taken aback by the change in Professor's behaviour, asked. "I-I sorry I didn't mean to— I fear something has—"  
  
"You're right, ~as usual~ Something is wrong! We must return at once!" Professor said and wheeled out of the room and into the hall. "She is the one!" Professor said to himself excitedly. "I've found her. Now…. I can have a real family instead of the worthless X-men I have formed."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Umm….Rogue?" Kitty asked hesitantly as Rogue continued to light the playing cards on fire and throw them out of the car. "You know those cards were for Mr. Logan, so when he gets bored he can play cards with Mr. MCoy or Professor and that lighter is also for Mr. Logan so that he won't get angry at us and you're kind of causin air pollution," Kitty babbled without having any idea of what she was saying. "And uh…" Kitty trailed off backing up a little when Rogue brought the burning card dangerously close to her face. "I-It's ok if you want to burn them. We can always go and buy a new pack. These cards were way stupid and—Do you like the gloves Ah bought for you?"  
  
Rogue closed her hand into a fist extinguishing the fire.  
  
"Good! Good!" Kitty turned around. She sighed when she saw the buttons on the dashboard which she was forbidden to touch by Jean because they didn't want to destroy this car too as it belonged to some secret agent and was too expensive to and—She just had to find out what cool stuff this car had!  
  
~Psst Jean? Hey Jean!~ Kitty got frustrated when Jean didn't reply. ~Jean!!!~ she screamed so loudly that Jean almost hit the car in front of her.  
  
~I-I'm sorry—I was kind of… distracted—Ok…just—She would find out anyway when she takes my powers or something~ Jean said telepathically to Kitty but it seemed she was talking to herself rather than Kitty.  
  
~What? Find out what? Are you okay?~ Kitty asked, totally confused.  
  
~He—Remy—~  
  
~We're not suppose ta take his name~ Kitty reminded her.  
  
~For God sakes! It's only when were talking with our mouths not shut!~ Jean said. ~So ok…. Remy was—He—well—I read his mind back there—again—And well I think he—I think he really likes Rogue and don't you dare press any one of those buttons!~  
  
~Duh Jean the love spell~ Kitty said and brought her hand back.  
  
~No! It's not the spell because every other guy—When I read their minds—All they wanted to do was—Umm…how do you put it? Attack her with kisses hugs and even rip her clothes—~  
  
~Alright get the point here!~ Kitty said her eyes still glued to the dozen of button on the dashboard.  
  
~That sort of thing but he—His love—I don't know…. it was indescribable…~  
  
~So… uh do we tell—~  
  
~Goddamit Rogue!~ Jean exclaimed when she received a not so good image from Rogue's mind. ~Ugh! That's the worst thing that could happen to a guy!~ Jean thought shuddering. She then turned to Kitty ~No don't tell her~   
  
~Well like you said. She'll find out herself—Huh?~ Kitty stopped when her nose caught the smell of a fur burning. She slowly turned around. "Noooo!" Kitty screeched when she saw that the teddy bear she bought had been lit on fire. "How—Why did you do that?!" she screamed at Rogue. "What did he ever do ta you?!"  
  
"He has red eyes," Rogue growled throwing it out of the car.  
  
"What?" Kitty gaped at Rogue. "Y-You just burned the most cutest Teddy bear just because he had red eyes?!" Kitty said disbelievingly. "W-What are you going ta do next?!" she snapped. "Kill Re—HmmFpph—Upfhmmmmmmmm!!!" Kitty tried to open her mouth but it was bolted shut.  
  
~Shut up and leave it Kitty!~ Jean warned, who was responsible for freezing Kitty's mouth. ~She's already angry do you want to get on her psychotic side too?~  
  
"What did you say?" Rogue asked icily.  
  
Kitty smiled sheepishly and shook her head. "Umm…nothin," Kitty said and quickly turned around and very quickly pressed the button before Jean could do anything. "Cool!" Kitty's eyes went wide open in excitement when a compartment opened and a laptop appeared.  
  
"Yes," Rogue suddenly said.  
  
"Yes what?" Kitty mumbled as she switched it on.   
  
"You know what…" Rogue replied.  
  
Kitty paused for a second and shuddered at Rogue's words before turning back to the computer screen again. ~Ok she's freakin me out!~ "Huh?!" Kitty uttered when her eyes fell upon a black button with a symbol of a—"TV!!!!" Kitty pressed it and surely enough a small compartment opened with a six inch TV screen. "Cool!"  
  
"Nice," Jean complemented. "Put on the news."  
  
"Boring!" Kitty said but switched to the news channel anyway. She then grabbed a packet of chips and started munching on them. "Hey!" Kitty said in between mouthful of chips. "Doesn't she look familiar?" Kitty asked when a familiar picture flashed across the screen.   
  
Rogue was about to lit another one of Kitty's toys on fire which had a slight resemblance to 'him' when she happen to look up at the news and shriek, "That's me!" Rogue gasped. "And I—I look fat! Do I look that fat?!!" Rogue said then started observing Kitty who was munching on some chips. "Stop eating! You're making me fatter!" she snatched the packet from her.  
  
"Turn up the volume Kitty!" Jean said.  
  
"….. Courtney Corell, daughter of multi-millionaire Hilliard Corell was attacked earlier today while she was on her way home—"   
  
"What?!" both Jean and Kitty screeched.   
  
"Sshhhhhh!" Rogue shushed them.  
  
"I know who's responsible for this!" Courtney appeared. " It's that stupid gothic—"* Beep!* "who stole my boyfriend then got me and my whole cheerleading team beaten up by her football team!!!! All of this proves that she is a witch or even a vampire! M-Maybe she sent Duncan to turn me into one!"  
  
"I'm sure that wasn't the reason…" the man, who was interviewing Courtney, said.  
  
"H-He kept chanting that name over and over again…I-I was so scared…"  
  
"What name?"  
  
"Rogue. Hey! Wait a minute! S-She doesn't even have a name! Everyone calls her Rogue! What kind of name is a Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah, what kind of name is a—Hey!" Kitty exclaimed when someone slapped her on the back of the head.  
  
"Doesn't have a real name? Hmmm…now that is strange. Bob you better check—"  
  
"On it already!" a voice shouted.  
  
"If this is what you're saying is true Courtney, she might be the serial killer everybody's been looking for."  
  
"S-Serial killer?" Courtney asked shakily.  
  
"You're lucky to survive. In fact you're the only teenage girl to be alive and not be buried somewhere while 'she' walks around as you."  
  
"B-But those killings were in New York right?"  
  
"Err… Rogue what is your real name?" Kitty asked as she typed away on the laptop. "Because in your profile you're name is Rogue."  
  
"I-I don't know," Rogue replied as she watched the news in disbelief. "Irene said some papers got lost when I was left in the orphanage and my name and m-my p-parents' names and—"  
  
"Okay okay not to worry!" she turned back to her laptop and started typing furiously. "We just have ta get a name for you before this search finishes which is in about…. a minute!"  
  
"Alright, name!" Jean began thinking. "Rachael?"  
  
"No!" Rogue objected.  
  
"Polly?" Kitty suggested. "Britney Spears? Christina? Faith? Alley Mcbell?"  
  
"No! No! No!" Rogue shouted  
  
"Rogue, it's just a name," Jean said. "Don't get so upset about it."  
  
"Courtney?" Kitty suggested.  
  
"No!" both Jean and Rogue shouted.  
  
"Then what?! Garbage?!" Kitty snapped.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Rogue asked disbelievingly.  
  
"You like that band!" Kitty pointed out. "How about—Oh what's his name? Starts with M and he looks like somethin out of a horror movie."  
  
"You mean Marilyn Manson?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes him! You're always listening ta his songs!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Mary! No! Wait! Ah've got it! Marie!" Kitty said snapping her fingers.  
  
"Marie? Hmmm…Yeah…. it kind of suits you Rogue," Jean said.  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
"Then Marie it is," Kitty said typing in. "Your new name is Marie Adler. Daughter of Irene Adler and everything else looks okay," Kitty mumbled as she went through the profile one last time.  
  
"I'm not her daughter…" Rogue said bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry Courtney but it appears your 'Rogue' does have a name."  
  
"Whatever! I still think she's some kind of a witch that did something to the minds of all the boys so she could use them to kill me instead of killing me herself!"   
  
Rogue smirked. "If that was true, she would be in her grave by now."  
  
"I mean why would guys want to kill me? Me? The girl who every guy dreams to be in bed with? Me? The rich! The popular—No make that famous! The—"  
  
"Turn it off," Jean said annoyed.  
  
"I'm even cooler than 'Miss Jean Grey' I'm so helpful to every living thing and—Wait! Duncan's her boyfriend! Maybe this means—"  
  
"Why that—" Jean hissed angrily and started cursing her from the inside.  
  
"Ah think it's time ta change someone else's profile," Kitty said, a sly smile forming on her lips. "And now watch this!" she took out the headphones wore it then dialed the number of the news station. "Yeah, Ah'm her friend," Kitty spoke in the micro phone. "Yeah it's somethin important. News about the mysterious serial killer. Oh! Ah'm goin on air!!!" Kitty said excitedly bouncing up and down on her seat.  
  
"Oh we have a call from your friend Courtney."  
  
"Friend? Which friend? All my friends are in the hospital!"  
  
"Let's put her on air. Hello?"  
  
"Like hi! Ah just wanted ta tell everyone that this girl sitting next to you might be the killer ya'll are lookin for," Kitty grinned wickedly as she spoke. "If you don't believe me just check her profile and be shocked!"  
  
"Who the hell is this?!" Courtney screamed. "You're going to die for this when I get my hands on you!" Courtney turned to face the shocked news crew. "Metaphorically!"  
  
"Courtney Corell date of birth is 25th November1985 and date of death is 26th May 2003." A voice in the background said.  
  
"W-What?! D-Date of d-death?!" Courtney gulped. "That's—That's not possible!"  
  
"Uh well folks…it appears we have found our little killer uh…security!" the interviewer shouted before turning back to the camera. "This has been a great evening and 'security'! Will you please get 'her' off me?!"  
  
"No! This is all a mistake!" Courtney screamed holding onto the man with dear life. "I am not dead! Somebody messed up my profile—a little glitch in the system—No! No! Let me go!" Courtney screamed as two security guards came up and dragged her away. "You're making a big mistake! Noooooooooooo!!!!"  
  
"Now that's entertainment," Kitty said, grinning. "W-What? Why is everybody starin at me?" Kitty asked when she was getting death glares from Rogue and Jean.  
  
"Oh Kitty? Did you know that Marie is a French name?" Rogue asked between gritted teeth.   
  
~Uh-oh!~ "Umm…no?" Kitty squeaked.  
  
"And did you know Marie was the queen of France? Executed by the guillotine during the French revolution?!"  
  
~Uh-oh! Uh-oh! Uh—"No?"  
  
"Do you also know that when Courtney recognizes you, she could send you to jail for—uh, any made up charges?!" Jean shouted. "And we might go with you as well?!"  
  
~Help me someone?~ Kitty gulped. "No?" She was as good as dead!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Gambit," Magneto shook his head in disappointment. "You failed miserably."  
  
"I'm sorry but if you give me another—"  
  
"I don't give second chances," Magneto said, anger and frustration in his voice. "It seems you've also been infected and speaking of that, I have a new plan now," he turned his attention towards the figure in the dark. "Mastermind, you know what to do. Don't disappoint me like Gambit. I'm counting on you."  
  
"You won't be disappointed," Mastermind emerged from the darkness.  
  
"If he needs help to get somethin den I could—" Gambit was saying when Magneto interrupted.  
  
"No, it would be a lot healthier for you to stay as far as possible Gambit," Magneto told him. "Things are going to get really out of hand. Now leave!" He then turned to Mastermind after Gambit left. "One more thing Mastermind…make sure, they don't come back…alive…. You may go now."  
  
"As you wish," Mastermind did a gentle bow before leaving.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
It's him but there's still another person. Keep guessing….And Oh! Does anyone know where I can find the new episodes Cruise Control and onwards? I've tried Kaaza but it was of no use. If anyone knows PLZ tell!!! 


	13. Truth, Reality & Illusions

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on **reviewin****!! This chapter is really long because I wanted Rogue and Kitty's bodies switched back. Plus it's ****full of action. **Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review!****

**To Sel:** **_Thanks a billion for the transcripts! _**

*******************************************************************************************

**"Let me out of this car!"** Kitty shouted. "A haunted house is enough! B-But a **whole neighborhood haunted?! "**

"Kitty would you relax?" Jean said for the millionth time. "It's just a stupid rumor."

"Oh Yeah? Then what is this fog doin here? The weather man said it would be a clear and sunny **day** and **night!"**

"He made a mistake or something. And this is the shortest way to your magic lady's home and anyway, it's not like we're going to stop here or anything," no sooner were the words out of Jean's mouth, the car suddenly stopped.  "Hmmm…that's weird… gas is full," Jean said looking at the gas meter. "Kitty, go check the—"

**"There's no way Ah'm goin out alone!"**

"Rogue, would you please accompany scaredy cat?" Jean asked Rogue then smirked.

**"It's Shadowcat!"** Kitty snapped.

"Whatever," Rogue said getting out of the car.

"**Hey wait for me**!" Kitty said getting out after grabbing a flashlight. She had moved only five steps when she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry Rogue! Didn't know you w-were—**Ahhhh****!" she screamed she saw what it was.**

"Kitty…It's just a statue so **shut up!" Rogue shouted walking past her.**

"Oh!" Kitty realized blushing. "Stupid statue!" she muttered then started observing it. "Oh! Cool more statues!" Kitty said excitedly when she spotted them behind the one she had been looking. She went closer to observe them. "This is one looks like Hercules and this is Pegasus and this is a—**Huh?** A wax statue? What's it doin outside?" Kitty went closer to observe it. "Hmmm…**Hey Rogue!**" Kitty called flashing the light on the figurine. "Who's this girl in Greek Mythology? She looks like a modern day Xena but she's holding two little sword things." Kitty got no reply. "Rogue?" Confused, she turned around. "M-Must've wandered a little too far," she said nervously when she found herself surrounded by fog. 

 Suddenly, there was a clashing sound of two blades. Startled, Kitty dropped the flashlight. "Just your imagination," she told herself and bent down to retrieve it. She then felt someone come up behind her. "Alright alright! Ah'm comin!" Kitty said picking up the flashlight. "Umm…okay, let's go Rogue," Kitty said walking forward. 

"I'm not Rogue," a voice said, instantly freezing Kitty in her position.

 "O-ok t-then l-let's g-go…" Kitty slowly turned around to face whoever was behind her. "J-Jean m-maybe?" she flashed the light in the person's face. Kitty felt her whole brain go numb. The flashlight dropped from her hand and her eyes went wide open in horror. "H-H-Hi?" 

"Hmmm…" the wax figure or which used to be, mumbled then held up her two weapons. "Hello," she said and lunged at Kitty. 

Kitty did the best thing she could think of; Run away screaming blindly in the fog.

**"Oww!"** Rogue grunted when Kitty crashed into her and knocked her down. "**Ugh! Where were you?** This fog's getting worse—"

**"She'sgonnakillme!"** Kitty screamed.

"What?" Rogue asked, getting back on her feet.

**"Statueisalive!"** Kitty screamed grabbing Rogue. **"Wegottagetoutofherelikenow!"**

"Kitty, I can't understand a **word you're **saying!**" Rogue said annoyed, pushing Kitty away. "Now fix the ca— " Kitty quickly opened the lid and started fumbling with the wires. After five seconds she closed the lid and kicked the car. "Hmmm…good," Rogue said in an impressed tone when the car roared to life. "Now we can—" Kitty grabbed Rogue's arm before she could finish her sentence and quickly got in the car.**

"**Jean drive drive—Ahhhh!"** Kitty screamed when the driver's seat was empty. "**H-How—W-Where—"** Kitty looked around wildly. **"S-She's g-gone?! How—"**

**"What?!"** Rogue exclaimed after getting in the car. "This…is… impossible," Rogue said getting into the driver's seat. "I would've seen her if is she had gotten out."

**"Weapons we need weapons!"** Kitty said in a panicky voice typing furiously on the laptop. "This car has ta have—**A-Access denied?! It's a hacker's worst nightmare ta get access denied at a time like this!"** Kitty covered her face with her hands. "What are we gonna do?" she asked hopelessly. "A killer statue's alive, Jean's gone, it's very foggy and it's gettin really—" Kitty gulped when the howl of wolves from far away filled the night. "S-Scary…"

**"Help me!"** Rogue suddenly screamed grabbing the already terrified Kitty. **"Please help me! He's going to—" Rogue stopped and let go of Kitty. She put a hand to her head and had a look of shock and confusion over her face.**

"And you're goin crazy…" Kitty whimpered backing up against the door. 

"I-It wasn't me. I-I t-think it was Jean," Rogue answered rubbing her head. 

"P-Poor J-Jean….trapped in the underworld by the ghost of…the wax statue," Kitty fretted. "And we're next..."

"Not the statue," Rogue bent down and picked up something. "Now why does this look familiar?" Rogue asked showing Kitty the card with a joker on it.

"A j-joker? Y-Yeah t-that's funny!" Kitty said shakily. Rogue glared at Kitty. "Oh you mean **him!" She realized. "Uh…wait a minute! No he would never do that. A-Ah m-mean he likes yo—" Kitty quickly shut her mouth. "Likes only ta throw the king of hearts and he's in love with y— The queen of hearts so it's not possible that he could do such a thing." **

"Kitty," Rogue was staring at Kitty suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"M-Mabye it's one of the cards you were burnin," Kitty said quickly.

"No, I burned them all and why exactly are you taking **his side?!" Rogue asked anger in her tone.**

"Err…because he didn't kidnap Jean?" Kitty suggested nervously.

"Is there something that you're not telling me?" Rogue asked slightly angry.

"Well…" Kitty trailed off then sighed. "Ok, you're not goin ta believe this, but Remy is—" Something suddenly smashed through the windshield showering them both with broken glass. Kitty let out a bloodcurdling scream when her eyes fell upon the smooth blade that had missed her throat from only a millimeter. **"Definitely the psychopath who kidnapped Jean and wants ta kill us!" Kitty finished her sentence with a shriek. **

Rogue pulled out the weapon from the seat. "It's a… sai…" Rogue said after observing the weapon.

**"That's the weapon the statue had! Which means, she took Jean and not him!"**

Rogue shook her head disbelievingly. "Kitty, what is the matter with—**Duck!**" Rogue suddenly screamed thrusting the weapon forward in time to clash with another similar weapon.

"S-See? I-It's h-her…" Kitty said shakily, pointing outside.

**"Who the hell are you?"** Rogue asked the girl possessing the other weapon, crouched on the hood of the car. Her only answer was snatching the sai from Rogue then pulling her out and throwing her away. She then stabbed the sais on each side of Kitty's neck in such a way that she couldn't move.

"You—**You**** psycho! Why the hell are you tryin ta kill us?!" Kitty screamed.**

"I'll make it short and quick!" she began calmly. "**You are the reason, my father, kicked me out of the house. **You** are the reason he gave every little bit of our property to ****you! **And he didn't leave** **anything! Not even my mother's only picture!"** she screamed. **

"A-Ah'm s-sure y-your M-Mom w-won't m-mind," Kitty said, shivering with fear.

"**My mother is dead!**" she screamed making Kitty regret her words. **"And I won't let a slut like you replace her!"**

**"Hey!"** a voice shouted. The girl looked up and was surprised with a kick straight on the face. **"That's for throwing me out of the car!" **Rogue, standing on the roof of the car, shouted.

"Why you little—" the girl cursed as she slowly got up. "You'll pay for that…"

"Sure I will," Rogue said sarcastically. "Now I'm not going to ask this again….Who are you and what have you done with Jean?" 

"Elektra," she answered narrowing her eyes at Rogue.

"What's an elektra?" Kitty asked her hand slowly reaching for the sais.

"**My name** is **Elektra!" she said between gritted teeth. "And as for Jean…" Elektra quickly grabbed Rogue by the throat and pulled her near her face. "I don't know **what the hell you're talking about**!" She said and threw her back. Rogue landed on the ground on her back.**

Elektra quickly jumped down then delivered a drop kick at Rogue but she rolled out of the way in time. 

"You're wasting my time," Elektra said. **"I just want her dead! So don't interfere!"**

"Well guess what? **I am her**!" Rogue retorted. 

"You really don't know who you're messing with, do you?" 

"Enlighten me!" Rogue said sarcastically.

"Famous last words," Elektra said before attacking Rogue. This time, she delivered kicks and punches so fast that even Rogue was impressed and was finding it difficult to keep up with.

 Meanwhile, Kitty was still trying to pull out the sais without slitting her throat. "Come on!" Kitty grunted struggling to pull out the blades. "Huh?" she uttered when Rogue and Elektra disappeared. But right then, something landed on the hood of the car. **"Gahhhh—O Gawd!"** Kitty screeched horrified at the half unconscious Rogue. **"Rogue!** L-Like get up! C'mon! Get up get up get uppppppp!!!! Your psychotic daughter's comin!!!!"** Kitty screamed shaking Rogue with her feet.**

**"My psychotic what?!"** Rogue's eyes snapped open.

"Err… step-daughter who resembles you on a very very very bad day."

"She knows… kung-fu," Rogue said groggily getting in up into a sitting position. "I need to learn kung-fu."

"Well, looks like you've had enough," a voice said and Elektra emerged from the fog.

Rogue quickly pulled out the sais from the seat. **"You could've slit mah throat here!"** Kitty screeched at Rogue.

 "I'm just getting started." Rogue told Elektra and hurled the sais at her. To her horror, Elektra caught them with ease.

"What were you expecting?" Elektra asked the dumbfounded Rogue and Kitty as she twirled her weapons.

"Ok Kitty… now would be a really good time to give me a machine gun or something!" Rogue furiously whispered.

"Can't, access denied," Kitty whispered back. "Plus she's your daughter. **You** **can't ****kill **your daughter**!"**

Rogue slapped her forehead. "When will you ever learn?!"

"Let me talk ta her," Kitty then raised her voice. **"Listen honey!"** She called to Elektra. **"We don't want any violence so just drop the knives and we can talk and clear this little misunderstanding.** Umm… pretty please?"

**"Talk to my ****sais****!" Elektra snapped.**

**"Ooo!**** That's it! You're grounded!"** Kitty shouted furiously.

**"Ha!** You can't ground me! **Cause you won't live to be my mother!"** she screamed and attacked. Rogue's neck missed the sai slinger's attack by an inch but a kick to her stomach got her down on her knees.

**"Stop it! Give us a chance ta explain!"** Kitty shouted.

**"Kitty!**** Stay back!" Rogue shouted when she was rushing out to her rescue.**

"It's too late…" Elektra told Kitty shoving Rogue to the ground then brought down her heel on Rogue's throat. She raised her sai. **"For talking!"** She was about to bring it down on Rogue when something, she never expected, happened. Rogue went through the ground. **"What the—?" Elektra gawked at the ground.**

"Uh…**Oh no!**** She's a ghost!"** Kitty said dramatically.

Elektra was still looking at spot where Rogue had disappeared when Rogue suddenly jumped her from behind and grabbed her. **"Let go!" she snarled.**

**"That's it Rogue! Just keep her busy for a while!"** Kitty shouted.

**"That will be so easy!"** Rogue shouted then got thrown off and slammed into a wall. "Ouch…..".

***********************************************************************************************

"Well whoever she is…she made my job easy," Mastermind said to himself looking down below at the fight. "Hmmm interesting…" he thought when he sensed someone's presence in the area. Someone he knew very well. Someone he knew would follow him. "Don't worry…I made plans for you too…"

***********************************************************************************************

**"Why—won't—you—die?!"** Elektra screamed slashing her sais violently at Rogue who was so far successfully phasing her lethal attacks.

**"Why don't you die?!"** Rogue shouted back and ducked a couple of kicks. She quickly phased through Elektra and kicked her in the back. She then sprinted towards the car. "Give me—something to take her—out with," Rogue who was panting and sweating profusely, said to Kitty. "I-I d-don't know how much longer—I-I can keep phasing."

"Here tranquillizers," Kitty said handing Rogue two small darts. Rogue gave Kitty a sour look. "Be thankful! These are the only things Ah could get out! Plus you can't kill your—"

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh. **"Whatever!" She climbed up on the hood of the car. "Where is she….." Rogue asked herself when she saw nothing but fog all around her.**

"Up—**Behind**** you!" Kitty screamed.**

**"Surprise!"** Elektra said, crouched on the roof of the car.

"Yeah surprised!" Rogue said tightening her grip on the darts.

"Hmmm…" Elektra mumbled when she caught sight of the darts. "Clever…" She jumped over Rogue's head did a flip in the air and landed on the ground a few feet away, facing Rogue. She dropped her weapons and kicked them to the side. She smiled at Rogue and blew her a raspberry. 

Rogue frowned. She was up to something. Nevertheless, Rogue climbed down and cautiously moved towards her.

"You know—" she quickly moved around Rogue making her shift into a fighting stance. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite," she assured. "I thought…maybe…" she slowly started moving backwards towards the car. "We could talk…"

"Talk? **Yeah right!" Rogue snapped. "You try to kill us and now you suddenly want to ****talk?! **I'm not falling for that lame trick!**"**

"Ok…" Elektra turned her head to look at the car which was not less than six feet away. "But you know what?" she turned to look at Rogue. **"You fell for it!" Before Rogue could react, she let herself fall back, grabbed Rogue's throat with her ankles and flung her forward.**

Rogue crashed into Kitty through the place where the windshield used to be and accidentally stabbed her with the dart.

"Oops!" Elektra said then smiled. "You missed me," she said and picked up her sais. "Only an idiot would think that I would throw away these babies!" she said, gently caressing her sais with her cheek.

"Uh…At least… it works…" Kitty said before falling unconscious. Rogue laid her down on the seat then quickly phased up on the roof. 

"Give up?" Elektra asked haughtily. **"Stand still and I'll make it quick!"**

Rogue shook her head then dived down and phased through the ground.

**"Fine!**** Have it your way!" She cautiously took each step as she went forward. She stopped when she felt someone behind her. "Gotcha!" Elektra said whirling around and stabbing the person. **"I win!"** she told Rogue.**

Rogue smiled. "You lose," she told her, taking a step back revealing to have phased through the sai. 

Shocked, Elektra looked at her back to find a dart stabbed there. She furiously pulled it out. "Grrr…this..isn't..over…." she groaned and finally lost consciousness.

"Yes it is," Rogue said. "Now to put you someplace safe." Rogue started looking around. She looked to her side. _~Perfect~ she thought and began dragging the body._

After locking Elektra up in a **safe place, Rogue sat down on the road, exhausted. "O-Ok… i-if s-she didn't take J-Jean, then who did?" Rogue asked herself. As if in reply to her question, something floated to the ground and landed near her feet. It was a card; a king of hearts which was glowing pink and getting brighter by the second. "Obviously…" Rogue picked the sais, bolted up and ran for cover just as an explosion occurred behind her. Then something weird happened. The fog suddenly disappeared. "Strange…" Rogue was looking around when she caught sight of Remy standing on the roof of a three-storey high abandoned building. He held up a glowing card and motioned her to come up. "I'll come up and kill you…." she hissed and phased up. The roof looked really messy and the only light was of the moon and that of the headlights of the car below.**

"Hello Cherie!" Remy greeted, emerging from the darkness. "Did you get my callin card?"

"Oh yeah," Rogue held up the sais. "Now you're going to get my callin card before and after you tell me where Jean is!"

"See… your friend is a little tied up," he lit up a card in the darkness to reveal Jean unconscious, tied up. "Let's play a game. It's called beat Gambit and win dis beautiful prize," he said gently stroking Jean's hair. Jean stirred slightly but didn't open her eyes.

**"You've gone too far!"** Rogue said angrily.  

"I'm goin far," he said walking towards her slowly. "Not gone. **Let's begin**!" he instantly pulled out a staff from behind his back.

Rogue took a fighting stance. "Don't make me kill you…"

"Gambit was about to say the same thing to you," he said and swung the staff at her head.

Rogue phased through it and attacked, but he blocked the sais with his staff and pushed her back, hard.

"What de matter? Gettin tired?" he asked mockingly when Rogue was panting.

**"Not on you life!"** she shouted then lunged at him. He easily avoided her attacks then with a quick motion, swung his staff hitting Rogue's right wrist. The sai dropped from her hand. 

"Aww… did dat hurt?" Remy mocked when Rogue started rubbing her hand which his staff had hit.

In reply, Rogue charged towards him with the other sai. He blocked it but this time, Rogue gave him an uppercut with her free hand hitting his jaw.

"Dat wasn' very nice," Remy said rubbing his jaw. "Here's a card for you cherie," he charged it and threw it towards Jean. "Oops! I meant for her!"

**"Why you—"** Rogue sprinted forward phasing through him and quickly grabbed the card and tossed it in the air before it exploded. She then phased Jean out of the ropes. "Jean wake up!"

"Uh…what…." Jean moaned. "…what…happened…" It was obvious that Jean was badly hurt as she couldn't even open her eyes. 

"That swamp rat kidnap you that's what happened!" Rogue replied. 

"Cherie I only borrowed her!" Remy said innocently. "And you're cheatin! You're not suppose to steal de prize!"

**"I'm not a thief like you!"** Rogue shouted and attacked him. They fought and Rogue now found herself getting led to the edge of the building. Then the unexpected happened. Remy grabbed her wrist and quickly touched the sai. It started glowing pink. Rogue quickly dropped it then dodged getting hit by the staff. She was close to the sai when it exploded, and it blinded her temporary. She backed up way too much and now found herself balancing with her toes at the extreme edge of the building and one false movement could make her fall.  

"Oh don't worry cherie," Remy grinned, slowly extending his staff to push her. "If de fall doesn't kill you, den Gambit will." 

"Sorry! Not happening!" Rogue quickly grabbed his staff pulled herself back to safe part of the roof. Swiftly, phasing through his back with the staff, she positioned it vertically, swung around on it and kicked him. He fell forward but somehow managed to grab the ledge. Rogue cracked her neck muscles ~_Oh yeah! Two psychos in one night!~_ she thought proudly. She looked down at Remy. "You lose Gambit!"

"Oh no cherie…" he narrowed his eyes at her. **"You lose!"**

Rogue never got a chance to even turn around when something hit her on the back of her head and she collapsed.

Jean, holding a steel pipe, smiled. "Stupid little girl," she told the unconscious Rogue. "Don't need you anymore," she waved her hand at Gambit who vanished into thin air. She slowly walked towards the sai and picked it up. She then walked towards Rogue and rolled her over her back. **"Neither do I need you!"** She aimed the weapon at Rogue's heart and was about to bring it down when she stopped and smiled. "You know I'm a telepathic too. I know what you're upto Gambit."****

**"Drop de weapon or you'll be re-decoratin yourself Mastermind,"** Gambit the real Gambit threatened holding up a glowing card in his hand.

"What would happen if Magneto finds out you're helping his enemies?" Mastermind, changing into his original self, wondered.

**"He won't find out!" **

"Yes he will," Mastermind's eyes started glowing. Gambit suddenly found himself surrounded by walls with no windows or doors. "I'll tell him," Mastermind's voice said from somewhere. "And don't try to blow yourself out of this one, the roof might collapse. Oh! Almost forgot." A small space suddenly opened in the wall high above, allowing the moonlight to pour in. "She'll need to see you when she tries to kill you," he said referring to Rogue. "Then you'll regret me not killing her. Well, two down one to go. **Have a nice night!"**

~_Two?~_ Confused, Gambit looked around the roof which was now a closed room and spotted Jean in the far corner lying unconscious. "Dis is very bad," he muttered. ***********************************************************************************************

~_Perfect!~_ Mastermind thought as he slowly moved towards the car.~ _The girl is still asleep~ He thought spotting Kitty, her back towards him. _~Good! This should be too easy and to think I wasted such precious time creating the fog again_~ He halted when he heard a moan then saw Kitty slowly stirring. __~Have to do it fast!~ Mastermind quickened his pace. He was inches away from the car when the door suddenly swung open hitting him in the stomach. He fell backward hitting his head on the ground, hard. "Ouch…" he moaned. _~Curse you woman!~ __

The car door slammed shut again. **"Who's there?!" Kitty's head suddenly popped out. "**Rogue?** **J-Jean?** Or m-maybe E-E-Elektra?"**

_~Oh no!~_ Mastermind quickly changed his appearance into—

**"Rogue!!"** Kitty exclaimed staring at Mastermind lying on the ground. "**Are you—Are you ok?"**

"Yes fine…" Mastermind managed to say.

"Ah'm so sorry A-Ah accidentally pushed the button and the door just you know—Automatic doors!"

"Yes…doors," Mastermind mumbled getting up, still not facing Kitty.

Kitty gasped suddenly**. "C'mon get in before she comes!"** Kitty said in a hurried tone and grabbed Mastermind by the back of his shirt and pulled him. He hit the door and again fell down but face flat this time.

"May I ask… **what was that for?!**" Mastermind asked who was sizzling with anger.

"Umm…A-Ah t-thought t-that you'll phase—Sorry!" Kitty apologized and opened the door.

_~Oh you'll be so sorry!~_ Mastermind said to himself as he slowly got up. _~I'll make you suffer with the worst kind of my illusions! Magneto would be so proud of me and double my pay! Oh you'll never know what killed you!~ Mastermind was at the edge of losing his control. _~Let's see killer snakes a tiger or_—Mastermind turned around to face Kitty. "A pretty white rabbit…."_

"What?" Kitty asked when Mastermind was gaping at her. "What is it?!"

"Uh……." was the only thing Mastermind could say.

"Rogue," Kitty snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Rogue? **Hey! C'mon!**" Kitty slapped his face lightly. "Are you ok?"

Mastermind put up his hand to touch the cheek where Kitty had slapped him. How? He wondered. How could he have thought of killing such a beautiful creature?

"I-Is psycho girl behind me or somethin?"

"Would you repeat that dear?" Mastermind asked then sighed dreamily.

"Where's psycho—Elektra where is she? Did you get her?" 

"Yeah I got her," Mastermind replied then a thought hit him. "I killed her," he said proudly.

"Excuse me?" Kitty raised her brow. "What kind of killed are you referring here?"

"Killed her; Stabbed her right through the heart with her own weapon and watched as she bled to death and I showed no mercy," Mastermind boasted. "That's why I'm late."

Kitty stared at him for a second as if he had completely lost it. "Err… ok you better sit down and rest. You really got badly beaten up today, twice."

Mastermind frowned. She didn't believe him! "Look!" he showed her the sai he had been hiding behind his back "I took her weapon!" He made an illusion of blood staining the sai. "And it still has her blood on it."

**"Holy O mah gawd!"** Kitty hit her head on the ceiling. **"Y-You—You really did kill her! Are you crazy? You wanna send me ta prison?!!"**

Mastermind's face fell after seeing her so distressed. "No—I'm sorry—I-I was lying—I didn't kill her."

**"Well it's not funny Rogue!"** Kitty snapped. **"Throw it away!"**

"Ok," Mastermind sighed tossing it behind his back and got in to the car, settling himself on the backseat. "What are you doing?" Mastermind asked curiously.

"Contactin Jean, the old fashioned way," Kitty replied, her hands pressed against her temple and eyes closed.

The word Jean hit him like a bucket of cold water. ~_Magneto!~ Mastermind shook his head__. ~I can beat this! I can beat this love virus I— "O god you're so beautiful!" Mastermind said out loud then slapped his mouth shut._

Kitty's eyes snapped open and she turned to face Mastermind. "What did you just say?"

"Uh…." Mastermind got lost into her eyes. "It's a very beautiful and romantic night….tonight."

"Uh, Rogue it's foggy," Kitty pointed out looking at him doubtfully then turned back to contacting Jean.

"No it isn't," Mastermind said and removed the illusion of the fog he had created before. "Look."

Kitty's eyes went wide open when she saw that the fog suddenly disappeared. "Uh…Sudden weather change," Kitty then shrugged. "It happens and Rogue…" she turned around to face Mastermind. "Umm…Jean…Ah can't contact her…it could only mean… t-two things," Kitty said, dread covering her face.

"She's dead or someone killed her," Mastermind finished for her. 

"Uh….Unconscious was also one of the things," Kitty said looking at Mastermind with a raised brow. **"That's it! Ah'm not waitin any longer! We're goin out ta search for her!" **Kitty announced said and was about to get out of the car**.**

_~She's only concentrating on one thing and it's that damn telepathic!~_ Mastermind thought annoyed. _~She wants Jean I'll give her Jean!~_ Mastermind quickly created an illusion of Jean.

**"Jean?!"** Kitty gaped at the figure standing by her window side. "How—**Whoa! You're alright! Where did you go—"**

"Please! One question at a time! There's only one of me!" the illusion said. "All that matters is that I'm ok. Now why don't you spend some time with Jason? I'll be back in a minute!" she told Kitty.

**"Jason?!**** Who's Jason?!" Kitty asked **

"Umm…okay gotta go!" Jean said and ran off while Kitty watched astonished.

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked herself then shrugged. "At least Jean's ok. Now finally we can get out of here!" Kitty said happily.

Mastermind patted himself for making her happy. "I'm also glad." 

**********************************************************************************************

Rogue groaned as consciousness slowly returned to her. Her head hurt liked hell. She was figuring out what had happened when a voice said something to her.   

"Chere don't move!" it ordered. It sounded very familiar. Suddenly, flashbacks came flooding into Rogue's head making her blood boil to the extreme. Her eyes snapped open. 

"Y-You monster!" Rogue hissed at Remy kneeled down beside her and looking at her.

"What? What did you say?" Remy bend down to hear better.

Without warning, Rogue kicked him inbetween his legs. Remy groaned in pain. She then leapt on the already surprised Remy

**"Chere!**** I don't want to fight**—" Rogue punched him on the face. **"Chere stop!" Remy quickly caught her arm before her fist connected with his face again.**

**"I'll kill you!"** Rogue screamed and grabbed his hair.

**"Chere!**** Not de hair! Not de hair!"** Remy screamed when Rogue pulled back on his hair. **"Please! Stop!"** He grabbed her and tried to pry her off as she dug her fingernails in his face. **"You ruinin my face!"**

**"That's not the only thing I'm gonna ruin!"** Rouge screamed and kicked him in the middle of his legs again. 

**"Stop—hittin—me dere!"** Remy tried pushing her off but she seemed to be stuck to him like super glue and was now trying to rip his beard off**. "Chere not de beard!"** Remy screamed but it was too late. He felt a sharp pain as Rogue ripped his beard right out of the roots.

 Remy tried pulling her off. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled with all his force. There was a ripping sound, followed by a yelp from Rogue.

Remy heaved a sigh of relief when he felt Rogue get off. "Chere…. I—" Remy eyes went wide when he saw the reason Rogue was off him. "Uh…." He started dumbly at the pink bra with care bears on them in his one hand and a torn piece of a white shirt in his other.

He gulped and turned to see Rogue who had quickly phased his trench coat off him and was now putting it on. "I….I'm so sorry—I-It was an accident!" Remy said putting up his hands. "Chere?" Remy gulped when she had put on his trench coat and was now facing him with a murderous, maniacal look altogether. "Cherie? It isn't really your body so dere's no reason for you to get embarrassed, right? Right…? Cherie?"

Rogue smiled, which turned into a scream and she pounced on him. But this time, she accidentally phased both of them through the wall, unaware that it was a three storey drop on the other side.

***********************************************************************************************

**"Oh Yes!"** Kitty whooped as she surfed the net on the laptop, unaware that Mastermind had been staring at her intently for the last half an hour. "Hey Rogue…" she finally turned away from the screen as if she remembering something. "You know the thing that Ah ws goin ta tell you about Remy? Well… here it goes…" Kitty took a deep breath.

_~O she's going to say it! Her confession of love for me!~_ Mastermind thought joyfully.

"Jean read Remy's mind and found somethin very interestin…" Kitty said her voice filled with excitement. "Maybe you won't believe it…since you're so angry at him, but a telepathic can't be wrong about this. Ok so…" Kitty cleared her throat. "**Remy loves you. ****Seriously! Ah'm not lyin! Ask Jean—**Oops!** She told me not ta tell you but—You would've found out anyway so there! You know! Now tell me, what do you have ta say about this?"**

**"I love you!"** Mastermind said and embraced Kitty.

"Cool… so you're not angry or mad?" Kitty asked. 

Mastermind shook his head, clutching her tighter. "I can never be angry at you."

"That's nice ta know," Kitty said. "Cause earlier, you were actin like you were goin ta kill Remy if you ever….see… him again….." Kitty trailed off when Mastermind caressed her cheek then started kissing it. "What are you doin?" 

"You're so soft and warm…" Mastermind murmured rubbing his face against her cheek.

**"Ok!"** Kitty put both hands on his shoulder and gave him a little push. "Ah think you should lay down…try ta absorb the news Ah just broke ta you," Kitty said laying Mastermind down on the backseat. "It's obvious you're in some kind of shock or somethin. Or maybe it was the fight?"

"Come closer… and I'll tell you…" Mastermind whispered mysteriously.

"Err…ok…" Kitty leaned closer and got the shock of her life when Mastermind suddenly threw his arms around her neck and gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips which Kitty broke by pushing herself back and hit her head on the dashboard. But she was shocked beyond anything to feel the pain as to her it appeared that Rogue had kissed her! **"Y-You**—**You just**—You—**Why the**—Why did you—**K-Kiss****—Why—did—you****—k-kiss—me?!"******

"Because I love you…" Mastermind answered dreamily.

**"What the hell—?"** Kitty gaped at him. **"**A-Are**—Are you in your senses?!"**

Mastermind nodded. "Yes I am now…" he was again moving in but Kitty stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulders.

**"No you're not!"** she shouted shaking him. "Did you drink or somethin? **No wait! Duh!" she kicked herself. "**Elektra!** She beat you up and you must've hit some important part of your brain!" Kitty started looking for head injuries. Mastermind again attacked her with a tight hug. **

**"Ugh! Rogue!"** Kitty exclaimed. **"What the hell is the matter with you?! C'mon let go!" **

Mastermind sighed and released his hold on her.

"Ok, no head injuries," Kitty said then started wondering. "Maybe it's—"

"These are for you," Mastermind suddenly pulled a bouquet of white roses from behind his back.

Kitty yelped. **"H-How did you do that?!"** Kitty asked in shock. **"We didn't buy any roses!"**

Mastermind then pulled a box of chocolates from behind his back when Kitty's attention was towards the roses.

**"W-We didn't buy any chocolates either!"** Kitty was getting very tense.

"And a dove as beautiful as you," Mastermind closed his hand then opened it to reveal a white dove sitting there.

**"T-That's it!"** she shouted startling the dove which flapped its wings and flew out of the window. "S-Somethin is **very very ****wrong with **you**!" Kitty declared. **

"Nothing is wrong with me…" Mastermind replied dreamily. "I'm absolutely fine…" he murmured, a smile forming on his lips as he continued ogling at Kitty.

**"Alright!**** Where the hell is Jean?!" she asked looking outside.**

"Running away from a cheetah," Mastermind said unconsciously. 

**"W-What?!"** Kitty screeched.

"Nothing," Mastermind said innocently.

"O-Ok, Ah don't know when you turned into a magician but—**Ahhhh****!!" Kitty screamed when she saw Mastermind's eyes glow green as he made an illusion of the teddy bear which Rogue had burned earlier.**

"What?" Mastermind asked worriedly. "What's the matter? Don't you like the bear I made for you?" he asked handing it to her. 

"A-Ah just realized! **Y-You're not Rogue! Jean's not comin back and** **this bear was suppose ta be dead!" Kitty screamed throwing it in his face and burst out of the car.**

**"No!"** Mastermind got out himself and chased after her. **"Don't run! I won't do anything to you!"**

**"Stay the hell away from me vampire zombie werewolf or whatever the ****hell you are!" Kitty screamed then bumped into a wall that appeared out of nowhere infront of her. **

"Don't be afraid. I-I won't do anything to you my dear," Mastermind appeared before her in his original form

**"If that was true then Ah wouldn't be runnin from you!"** Kitty screamed. **"Plus you're very ugly!"**

**"Please! **Trust me…**"** Mastermind was slowly advancing towards her when suddenly, something or someone from above, fell on him and knocked him unconscious instantly.

"C-Chere…you know what…look…before you leap…is?" Kitty heard the figure on top of Mastermind moan.

"Uh…just shut up!" someone snapped back.

Kitty went closer and saw the weirdest sight; Remy was on top of Mastermind and Rogue was sprawled on top of Remy.

"Uh…what… are… you… looking at?!" Rogue snapped when she caught Kitty watching them.

"Uh....nothin— " Kitty said then shook her head. "Why is the world spinnin?" she asked then suddenly fainted.

"Huh?!" Remy uttered when he saw this. "Hey!" he shook Rogue. "Somethin's wrong with your friend." But she didn't move. "Chere—**C-Come on!**** Get up!" He was now getting worried. "Chere?" he shook her again. He heaved a sigh of relief when she started stirring.**

"Oh hey Remy…" she said after opening her eyes. "Wait!" her eyes went wide open. "Remy?! **Remy?! ****Remyyyyyy**!!!**"**

"Oh no…." Remy groaned. "Please don't tell me you have gone insane."

"I—**My**** voice! ****It's my voice! I'm like me again!" she squealed. "And—****Hey! Why am I like, wearing this stupid trench coat?" Kitty, back in her body, asked then phased it off, gasped, then phased it back on. "****O my god! Where's my bra?! **Oh!** Hehe Hey Remy! Forgot all about you," Kitty said looking down at him, embarrassed. "Umm…You didn't see anything, did you?"**

Remy had his hand over his eyes. "Saw nothin!"

Kitty got off him then helped him up on his feet. "Oh there's Rogue! **Hey Rogue!**"

"Now that's what Ah call a recharge!" Rogue back in her own body, said cracking her knuckles and her neck bone.

Remy gulped when he realized what had happened. "Hello chere," Remy said nervously as Rogue approached him. "I-It's great dat you're back where you really belong…and you're taller…and more….stronger…"

"Hmmm," Rogue took hold of his arm, digging her fingernails in it. "Kitty, why don't you go and get Jean? She's up on the roof," Rogue said pointing up.

"Is she ok?" Kitty asked worriedly. 

"Ah think so," Rogue replied uncertainly. "If she's not, then we know who to beat up…" Rogue gave Remy a murderous glare while Kitty looked at the unconscious form of Mastermind. 

"Yeah! He impersonated you then he—Ok forget it!" Kitty said disgusted at the thought. "I'll go and get Jean. Just don't let him escape!" Kitty told Rogue referring to Mastermind.

"Oh he's not goin anywhere…" Rogue said as she watched Kitty skip off. When she was completely out of sight, Rogue twisted Remy's arm. 

**"Oww!**** Ok! Dats it!"** Remy, who had had enough, grabbed Rogue's wrists then wrestled and pinned her to the ground. "O-Okay chere…" he paused panting. "I…. **did not**… **try to kill you or your friends…. it was Mastermind… ****I was ****here…to warn you, but you—"**

**"Get off me!"** she snarled, obviously not believing him.

"See dat person," he gestured with his head towards Mastermind. "Dat's him. I wanted to warn you but—"

**"Whatever!"** Rogue snapped and banged her head into Remy's. **"Oww!"** they both groaned.

Remy's head slumped down on Rogue's chest. "You broke my nose…"

**"Would you get off me already?!"** Rogue shouted.

Remy groaned in reply. "You ruined Remy's face… you disfigured Remy's beard and now you broke Remy's nose…isn't dis enough for you? I was only tryin to help you and I was also gonna ask you if you would let me join de X-men because…" he looked up at her. "Killin innocent people, isn't Remy's style." 

Rogue opened her mouth to speak when someone else's voice screamed, **"How dare you touch her?!"**

"Chere, your voice changed," Remy frowned. "Dat is strange…"

**"Get off her!"** the same voice screamed and Remy was violently yanked off Rogue.

"Scott?" Rogue slowly got up on her feet. "Is that you?"

"Mon ami! Dere's a little misunderstandin here!" Remy said to Scott who had him pinned against the wall.

**"There is no misunderstanding! I saw what you were doing to her!"**

**"I was doin nothin to her! We were just talkin!"** Remy said defensively.

This enraged Scott even more. **"You crazy lunatic!!!" he screamed and delivered a blow to his stomach. **

Rogue was amazed. She had never seen Scott so angry.

**"I am going to kill you!"** Scott screamed kicking Remy in the stomach endlessly. **"I'm going to kill you!"**

Rogue didn't know why, but she couldn't bear to see Remy get beaten up even though she herself tried to kill him as he too tried to kill her. Or was it Mastermind? Rogue shook her head. One part of her mind wanted to believe he was telling the truth and the other part just refused it. _~What if they both are workin together?~ But the reason he was getting beaten up by Scott was not that and she quickly rushed to his rescue. **"Scott! ****Wait! Stop!" she shouted.**_

Scott stopped turning around to look at her. "Rogue," he quickly embraced her. "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah….Ah'm ok," Rogue said pulling away.

Remy, clutching his stomach in pain, slowly got up. "Bout time you came to de rescue chere."

Scott was lunging at Remy again but Rogue stopped him. "No don't…he didn't do anythin…ta me," she turned to Remy. "He was just leavin."

Scott clenched his fists. "She just saved you… for now… but if I ever find you here—in Bayville or anywhere, **I'll kill you! And that's a promise!"**

"Don't worry," Remy said. "I won't be here! Since it's obvious you won't let me join your team and Magneto won't take me back. Dere's no reason for me to stay here anymore."

**"That's good news!"** Scott shouted. **"You should go! Cause nobody wants you here!"**

Remy was about to say something when Rogue cut in.

"Just leave already," Rogue said. "You're insultin yourself more."

"B-But I—I'm tellin de truth," he told Rogue then sighed.  "Do we really have to go through dis again?" 

Scott came forward and put a protective arm around Rogue. "Get lost and never come back."

Remy gave Rogue a long look, hoping that she would say something. But she wasn't even looking at him. "You'll never see me again…and dat's a promise…" he said before turning around and walking away.

**"Whoa!"** Tabitha suddenly appeared. "Who's the guy with the scary eyes?" Tabitha asked, pointing her thumb at the retreating figure of Remy.

"No one," Rogue answered blankly.

**"Oh! Thank god!"** Jubilee coming up behind Tabitha, raised her arms up after spotting Rogue. "Now we can all die in peace."

"My nose is tired," Rahne came up and collapsed on the road.

"Well… looks like everyone's here," Rogue said when Amara also appeared.

"Yeah! Now can you please tell me why Rahne jumped off the fifth floor and almost made me get a ticket by landing on me?" Tabitha asked as she helped Rahne back on her feet. "And why are we going to knock out—"

"You must be really thirsty," Amara cut in walking upto Rogue. "Drink some water," she said handing Rogue a water bottle.

"Yeah…Ah ahm. Thanks," Rogue said taking the water bottle and drank some. "What?" Rogue asked when everyone was staring at her intently.

"Where are Kitty and Jean?" Amara asked quickly.

"Kitty went up…to get Jean…" Rogue shook her head when her vision started to get blurry. 

"Up where?" Jubilee asked.

"What did you say?" Rogue asked as feeling of dizziness overwhelmed her.

"She asked…." Tabitha voice just faded away.

"Ah… don't feel… so good," Rogue said then fainted in Scott's arms.

Tabitha heaved a sigh of relief. "See? I made the knockout potion just fine."

"You'll wake up to a bright and shiny future with me," Scott whispered to Rogue. "Now we go and dress you up for the special occasion," he said walking away with Rogue in his arms.

"Shouldn't we leave a note or something?" Amara asked. "Kitty and Jean might get worried."

"No time!" Scott shouted in an impatient tone. 

"And what about this guy?" Jubilee asked kneeling beside Mastermind.

**"Yuck! Don't touch him!"** Tabitha said in a disgusted voice. **"He's must be a beggar/drug addict!" **

Jubilee backed away. "Eeow…let's get out of this **creepy place**!" She stood up and ran after Scott. Tabitha and Rahne followed behind.

**"C'mon Amara!"** Rahne shouted as she walked off with the others.

**"Yeah coming!"** Amara called back and quickly left a note on the wall.

*********************************************************************************************

Honestly….How many of you guys guessed it was Elektra? I hope you don't mind me experimenting with the fonts. I got the idea from my little sister when she accidentally or **purposely deleted some of my fics and I got **so angry** that I started messing around with the fonts. Be honest! It looks disastrous right? Right? Right……..?**


	14. Till death do us apart and death bring u...

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin!

Ok Reply to reviews:

Blackheart Syaoran:- Elektra wasn't an illusion she was real. Oh yeah! Rogue is the future Mommy *bangs her head on the table* Really sorry for not mentioning that. My memory's getting weak. And please don't kill me for not updating the symbiote fic. *puppy dog eyes* I still have to think up of the fighting scenes.

*Luna*:- Tell your friend Remy not to worry.

lisa:- Don't worry, if I don't update for a long time it must be either because I'm dead or something happened to my PC or both.

Rogue Warrior Spirit:- Psylocke was my first choice. But you gave me a really good idea about adding her. Thanks! I hope my mind doesn't changes by then.

raniatlw:- Elektra's father is a diplomat. Now how did he see her? Think TV. And I may add more people who saw her through the wonderful world of television.

Everyone:- Remy? Leaving? Who said he was leaving? I'm not that cruel you know *Evil laughter* Now enjoy and don't forget to review!

***********************************************************************************************

"I-I don't get it!" Kitty said looking around wildly. "S-She was right here! And now she's gone?"

"At this rate we'll never get this spell off," Jean groaned rubbing her temples. "Damn Mastermind!"

"But Mastermind's right here," Kitty pointed at the figure sprawled on the ground. "Where's Rogue?"

"Oh! I owe you!" Jean hissed lifting Mastermind off the ground and placing him on the edge of the highest building. "Let's see you make clowns and cheetahs now!"

"Clowns?" Kitty raised her brow.

"Don't ask," Jean mumbled. "What are you wearing?" she asked, as if noticing Kitty for the first time.

"Uh…trench coat," Kitty replied.

"Remy's trench coat?"

Kitty shrugged. "Yeah."

"He was here?!"

Kitty nodded.

"You left Rogue with him?!" Jean shouted.

"Uh…yeah," Kitty said uncertainly.

"Kitty you're not a telepathic, you don't know what the hell was happening in that little head of hers! For all we know she might've killed him and buried his body somewhere!"

"Err…No actually," Kitty's expression changed when she spotted something. "She's at the church."

"How do you know?" 

Kitty pointed at the wall behind her. Jean spun around and let out a shriek after reading the message:

_Jean and Kitty,_

_You are invited to the wedding of Scott and Rogue. Come to the nearby church ASAP! _

_If the owner of this building is reading this message then I'm sorry for ruining your wall._

"W-Wedding? We have to go there ASAP!"

"No wait!" Kitty stopped her. "We can like, go to the lady first. Her house is nearer and the church is like, at the beginning of the neighbourhood." Jean was still reluctant. "C'mon think about it. We know where Rogue is and we could just like, get Caroline there and she'll do her thing and Tada! It's over!"

Jean seemed like stuck between making a huge decision. After a few seconds, she let out a long sigh. "You're right."

"Plus, it's not like Rogue is going to marry Scott," Kitty said. 

***********************************************************************************************

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty!" a voice echoed inside Rogue's head and she felt a light slap on her face. 

"Tabitha! You'll ruin her make-up!" another voice said and Rogue felt something hairy brush against her cheek. "All better."

"Huh?" she uttered, slowly opening her eyes. The sight before her was unpleasing. "Why are ya'll dressed up as bridesmaids?" Rogue asked the four girls. She then looked down at herself and did a double take. "Why ahm Ah dressed up as a bride? What's goin on?!"

"Hey relax! Now show us a big smile," Tabitha said as she focused the digicam she had on her. "So how do you feel right now? Excited? Nervous?"

"Clueless!" Rogue answered. "What the hell is goin on here?!"

Her question was ignored. "Now you're fully awake." Tabitha cleared her throat and turned to the others. "Alright everyone!" she clapped. "It's show time!"

"But Jean and Kitty aren't here," Amara pointed.

"We waited long enough," Jubilee said.

All of them took a hold of Rogue and pulled her to her feet. "What—Hey!" she exclaimed when they started dragging her.

"Listen, the sooner this is over the sooner we can go home," Jubilee said.

"What are you talking about?!" Rogue shouted. "Let go of me!"

"Hey relax!" Tabitha said. "We're here."

"What the hell…." Rogue trailed off when her eyes fell upon the Scott, dressed up as the bridegroom and standing at the altar. And boy did he look great! Rogue was immediately mesmerized. When he saw her, he froze before his face broke into the biggest smile she had ever seen. 

"I have to say this, but I'm jealous of you," Tabitha whispered. "He looks sooo hot!"

"Uh-huh…very hot…" Rogue agreed unconsciously as she walked down the aisle.

"I really thought he had a thing for Jean," Amara said.

"Yeah—Jean!" Rogue was instantly snapped out. "T-This is a mista—" before she knew it, she was standing at the altar and facing her husband to be.

"Hey Rogue," Scott greeted. 

"H-Hi," Rogue stammered now more deeply lost in his face than ever.

"You look—you look Wow!" he breathed.

Rogue was about to open her mouth when someone cleared her throat.

"A priestess?" Rogue looked amazed expecting it to be a man and also expecting for him to fall for her.

"Yes. Father William is very sick," she said. "Why? Is there a problem?"

Rogue shook her head before turning back to Scott. "Listen Scott—"

"Rogue…I just wan to let you know that I wasn't forcing you to marry me when I drugged the water bottle…I just wanted to…. surprise you."

"What do you know? Ah'm shocked!" Rogue said sarcastically.

"And if you don't want to for any reason, you don't want to marry me, then it's ok, but even then I'm making this vow," Scott took Rogue hands in his. "Rogue, whatever happens, I'll always be there for you, no matter what and promise to love, honor, cherish and protect you for all eternity. I don't care if death do us apart, I'll always be there, waiting for you so we can both enter the light. And that's a promise."

Tears welled up in Rogue's eyes after hearing this. She didn't know why she did it, but she did. She leaned forward and gently kissed Scott on the lips. She then pulled herself back, sniffed and wiped her tears. "T-Thanks."

The priestess cleared her throat. "Kissing is after you're declared husband and wife, if you're getting married that is."

"A-Ah'm sorry," Rogue said blushing furiously.

"I-I think I-I'm going to cry," Tabitha said her voice cracking.

"So I'm asking you again…" Scott took a deep breath and got down on his knees. "Rogue, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Jubilee urged. "We got tortured because you! Just say yes!"

"Take my advice dear, only a fool would want to lose such a precious, caring and loving creature of God," the priestess told Rogue.

Rahne and Amara also nodded.

Rogue looked down at Scott. He smiled, expecting her to say yes any second. Rogue sighed. ~Alright…just ta make you happy…~ she told him mentally. ~When this spell is over, our marriage is over so…~ Rogue took a deep breath. "Yes."

Scott's face lit up with pure joy. He sprang back to his feet and started something like a victory dance, yelling. "Yes! Yes!" He rushed upto Rogue and hugged her tightly then swept her off her feet. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" Scott kept chanting while he kissed her all over the face.

"S-Scott! P-Put me down!" she screeched.

The priestess cleared her throat. "Kiss all you want only after you're married!"

"Aye aye sister priest!" Scott said happily putting Rogue back on the ground.

"Ah'm glad Ah didn't say yes to you in school," Rogue whispered.

Scott only gave her a peck on the cheek in reply.

***********************************************************************************************

"Ok this is the place," Jean told Kitty as they stood on the porch of the house they had been trying to reach for many hours.

"Nice," Kitty commented. "Reminds me of home."  She knocked on the door and literally got the shock of her life when she was sent backwards by an electric shock.

"Are you ok?" Jean asked worriedly.

"Kind of," Kitty groaned as she got up.

The front door swung open and a woman poked her head out.

"Caroline!" Kitty heaved a sigh of relief recognizing the woman. "Boy! Am I glad to see you!"

"Kitty?" she said.

"You gotta come with us," Kitty said in an urgent voice. "The spell! I-It went horribly wrong and—"

Caroline put her hand up. "Yes I know. Unfortunately, I can't go anywhere," she said. "You shouldn't have performed the second spell. It was experimental and unpredictable. The consequence?" she pulled out a pencil and tossed it out. Jean and Kitty stared in awe at the ashes or what was left of the pencil.  "Made my own home a prison."

"Kitty!" Jean shook her head in disappointment.

"No, it's her fault," Caroline sighed. "If I hadn't given her the book then none of this would've happened."

Kitty stuck her tongue out at Jean.

"Although I don't know how you were able to get the right words of such a spell—that doesn't matter. You should hurry, there's no time."

"Just tell us what we have to do," Jean said.

"I'm afraid it's a bit complicated," Caroline said. "You see the spell can't be removed by words or dust."

"Then…how?" Jean asked.

Caroline took a deep breath. "Rogue…. has to kiss the one who truly loves her."

"Kiss the one who what?!" Jean screeched. 

"The one who truly loves her? Where can we find him?" Kitty asked equally amazed.

"He's the one who isn't affected by the spell," Caroline answered.

"Now who can that be?" Kitty asked, straightening the collar of the coat. As she did, a card fell out; A king of hearts. "Oh! Oh!" her eyes went wide. "Him!"

"Oh great!" Jean groaned realizing. "I hope she didn't kill him."

"You have to hurry! This has to be done before midnight," Caroline urged. "It's a powerful spell. There's a hundred percent chance of it being permanent." 

"A world where Rogue controls all males," Kitty imagined. "Which means," she gasped. "We all die as virgins!"

Jean rolled her eyes. "That's not going to happen! We are going right now!" she said dragging Kitty and ran off.

"Be careful!" Caroline shouted behind them.

**********************************************************************************************

Remy didn't know why he was here, but he was here, at the church, his identity masked under a cloak. ~Now my promise was dat dey will never see me again. But I can see dem~. He was glad that he hadn't left sooner. Somehow he had to know that she was alright and not getting forced to be married to him—the psycho with the ruby shades who had almost killed him and later knocked her unconscious. If she was in trouble, Remy charged up a card, things were going to get ugly. 

Remy frowned when Scott suddenly went stiff. The music indicated for the bride to enter any moment.

"She must look good…" Remy mumbled and turned his head to see what had suddenly frozen Scott. Remy's jaw dropped open as Rogue slowly walked down the aisle. She didn't look good, she looked beautiful! His unblinking eyes followed her till the altar. 

They started talking and Scott began making his vows. "Remy could've made better vows than dat!" he hissed with envy. He blinked. Envy? He was getting jealous! He shook his head. ~Just have to make sure, den get lost~ he thought. 

Remy felt as if someone had stabbed when Rogue kissed Scott. And when Scott got down on his knees and asked her the big question, Remy desperately hoped for his answer to be a 'no' but he was wrong very wrong. He briskly stood up and hurried out of the church and out of Bayville forever….

***********************************************************************************************

"If there is anyone who objects to this match, speak now or forever hold his peace."

"Nope!" Tabitha shook her head.

"No objections here!" Jubilee shouted. "Continue please!"

"Alright…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may—" the priestess sentence was never finished as Scott was already tangled in a passionate kiss with Rogue.

"Kiss the bride…" the priestess finished and went on her way.

"Yes! I'm going home!" Jubilee announced. But Tabitha stopped her. 

"What about the bouquet throwing?"

"Bouquet throwing? Ugh! Forgot about that!" Jubilee said then let out a groan. She again groaned when she noticed Scott and Rogue still kissing. "Would you stop kissing and let her throw the bouquet already?!" Jubilee shouted at Scott.

Scott slowly pulled away. "Sure…hurry up so we could continue," he whispered in Rogue's ear.

"S-Sure," Rogue answered blushing furiously.

"And no cheating Rahne!" Amara warned her.

"Alright Rogue!!" Tabitha yelled when all the girls had formed a circle. "Let it fly!"

Rogue hurled the bouquet in the air. The girls tried to catch it but were unsuccessful. Rogue's eyes went wide. Alright so she did throw it far, but someone caught it. Someone not among the girls and that someone was—

The others turned around and gasped.

"Hey! So the mighty Professor is next to get married," Tabitha said. "Yeah!"

"Not funny Tabitha," Ororo said folding her arms across her chest. "Would you care explaining what this is all about?" she asked glaring at Scott and Rogue.

~Not here! Not in the house of God!~ Rogue thought panicking when the Professor started staring at her with an amused expression as he deeply inhaled the roses.

"Storm, Professor," Scott said grinning widely as he climbed down the altar with Rogue. "I know this is kind of an early and rushed marriage—"

"Marriage?!" Ororo and Professor exclaimed.

"Yeah," Scott, oblivious to the situation, continued. "Allow me to introduce my wife," he said giving Rogue a little push forward. "Rogue Summers."

Rogue gulped. "H-Hi."

"Is this some kind of joke? Cause I don't find it a bit amusing!" Ororo said angrily. "Rogue?"

"A-Ah don't k-know what ta say," Rogue stammered her face turning crimson.

"I think we need to talk about this," Professor said seriously as he wheeled towards Rogue. "Don't you think so?"

"A-About w-what?" Rogue asked as she moved a step back.

 Everyone except Scott and Ororo smirked when Professor suddenly pulled Rogue unto his lap.

~This is so embarrassing!~ Rogue covered her face.

"So when is Professor Santa gonna hear our problems?!" Tabitha snorted.

"Now let's discuss," Professor began. "How do you know that he's the right man for you?"

"Professor! What are you—" Scott protested but was knocked unconscious by Professor. Everyone gasped.

"Without further interruptions," he turned to Rogue putting a hand on her head and started stroking her hair. "What makes you think that he was meant for you?"

"Charles!" Ororo gasped staring at the unconscious form of Scott. "What have you—"

"Why don't you join him?!" Professor snapped before knocking Ororo unconscious. 

"P-Professor?" Amara began shakily. "W-Why d-did you do that?"

Professor inhaled sharply. "Magma, do you or do you not have ears?"

"I-I do," Amara squeaked backing away.

"Then listen! I want all of you to pay attention!" Professor said harshly. "Sit!"

The others even Tabitha obeyed as they quickly sat on the benches. Rogue was silently getting up from Professor's lap but put his hand around her waist to restrict her movement.

The others stared in amazement but didn't say anything.

~Somebody please kill me!~ Rogue thought embarrassed and disgusted. She looked at Scott. His shades had fallen off and if he opened his eyes it was goodbye Rogue. ~Wake up and kill me! Wake up!~

"Now Rogue…such wishes should not be made!" he scolded. He then turned to the others. "As from now, there will be no Xavier institute!" he announced. Everyone gasped. "Yes, no more institute. Now all those not sitting on my lap, pack your stuff and leave now!"

"B-But—" Rahne began.

"Unless you want to join Ororo and Scott start packing now!" he shouted.

Everyone obeyed and started walking towards the exit.

"Nobody orders me around and gets away with it!" Tabitha hissed to herself.

"Professor y-you can't!" Rogue didn't know what to say. "T-They were—T-The X-men are…f-family—and you can't just kick them out!"

"Family?" Professor chuckled. "'We' shall now have our own family."

Rogue gulped. "W-We?"

Professor nodded. "And they shall be the true X-men and women…."

Rogue couldn't take it anymore. She sprung up and took off.

"Rogue! I'm in a wheelchair!" Professor cried as he tried to chase her. "It doesn't run!"

**********************************************************************************************

"I hope were not too late!" Jean said screeching to a halt near the church.

"Jean, two hours to midnight relax!" Kitty said after glancing at her watch.

"Too late to stop the wedding I mean!" Jean said. When she was about to enter, a gasping and panting Rogue, suddenly burst out of the church and crashed into her knocking both of them off their feet.

Kitty squealed. "You like, look so awesomely great!" she told Rogue.

Rogue breathing heavily and looked over her shoulder before getting up and running off.

"Hey! Wait!" Kitty shouted to the retreating figure.

"She's…. scared?" Jean said confused as she got up.

"Scared? Like what could be so horrible that could scare Rog—Ahhhh! Professor!" she screeched when he wheeled out so fast that he unfortunately crashed into Jean, thus again putting her on her back.

"Jean! You should know better than to stand in the middle of moving traffic!" he scolded. "I'm disappointed in you!" Jean groaned in reply. "I've already announced that the Xavier institute is finished. If you two would've been here on time you would've heard this. So pack up your stuff and leave!"

"What?!" Jean screeched, instantly getting on her feet.

"You're—You're kicking us out?!" Kitty exclaimed. "But Professor—"

Professor held up his hand. "Silence Katherine! Now….I may consider giving you money for a bus ticket back home if you go and fetch Rogue—"

"Professor! Listen—" Jean began but was cut off.

"Don't use that tone with me! Is that clear?" he said firmly.

She gulped. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now run along and perform this task," he gestured with his hand. "And remember, if I find one little scratch on Rogue. There will be ten times the number on you two."

They both gulped as they turned around and started walking away.

"I'll be watching you…" he said, his voice haunting them.

"This is not happening!" Jean said after they were out of earshot. "It's a nightmare!"

"Professor's gone mad!!" Kitty started biting her nails. "He's going to kill us! He—Ahhhh!" she screamed when she felt a blast of pain through her head.

~No scheming behind my back!~ Professor warned her.

"Woohooooooo!!!" they both turned around at Tabitha's voice as she came zooming in Lance's jeep with the others including Rogue in it. "Take that nutty professor!" She tossed a handful of energy bombs as she passed by the Professor. 

"I can't believe she did that!" Jean exclaimed. "Oh well," she held the Professor with her TK as the energy bombs started exploding.

"Jean! Stop this madness at once!" Professor shouted when he realized he couldn't move

"Sorry Professor! But it's for the good of all mankind!" she shouted as she flew up to catch the jeep.

"Hey! Like wait for me!" Kitty screamed from down below. Jean sighed and lifted her up as well.

*************************************************************************`********************


	15. All Hell breaks loose!

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin.

Ok reply to reviews:

ishandahalf:- Oh c'mon! Even I would've married Scott if he loved me that much ;)

Carla1:- Yep! You're right.

Blackheart Syaoran:- You're right. That can't happen cause they're also insane.

Skye Haerrington:- Even if Remy did object, Rogue wouldn't believe him and Scott would've then gone berserk again thinking of some other reason he was there. And as for Jean… she'll find out that Rogue really 'really' married Scott in this chap. Plus she'll try something really sneaky in the next chapter. So watch out!

Lady Destiny:- If Remy was a telepathic then the story would've ended too soon.

raniatlw:- Yeah that would give Jean a heart attack!

princess-freak:- Ok as I told you before in my review to your fic, you freaked me out!

Everyone:- Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**********************************************************************************************

"What do we do now?" Rahne asked, impassively looking at the buildings moving by.

"We go to… Mexico," Tabitha, who was driving, replied. "Or we form our own team with 'moi' as your leader."

"Yeah sure… Professor T," Amara, seated next to Tabitha, mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey! At least the geek squad is finally history," Tabitha said. "And you're all free and believe me it's good! No responsibilities! No stupid training! No waking up early! No—"

"Ugh! Give it a rest!" Rogue cut in. "We gotta go back for Scott and Stor—Hey! Have Ah suddenly become a pillow?" Rogue asked when Jubilee and Rahne were slumping on each of her shoulder.

"Sorry,' Jubilee and Rahne said in unison and sat straight.

"Let me put it this way Rogue," Tabitha said. "We go back, your bald leader kills us…although he seemed quite 'friendly' with you. What's up with that?"

"Uh, well...." Rogue didn't know whether to tell them or not. "He—Ow! What the—?" She was surprised by a Kitty suddenly falling on her from above. 

"Oof! Jean!" Amara screeched at the red-head who had fallen on her.

"Sorry," Jean apologized. "But there was no space to land."

"For once could you guys use the door?" Tabitha said annoyed. 

"Ugh! I hate flying," Kitty groaned.

"What happened to your hair?" Jubilee asked.

"She dyed it!" Kitty said giving Rogue a dirty look.

"Oh! Looks…unique… in a Rogue sort of way," Jubilee remarked.

"Now we go back for Scott and St—" Rogue was sayin when Jean cut in.

"Scott?! What happened to him? Is he ok?" she asked extremely worried.

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh. "No, our 'bald leader' suddenly jumps out of nowhere and—"

"Ruins the bouquet throwing, knocks Storm and Scott out and kicks the kids out of his school," Tabitha finished.

"Bouquet throwing?" Jean wondered. "How can—" she let out a gasp. "You married him?!" 

"Yup!" Rogue answered, amused by the look on Jean's face.

"You married Scott?!" she repeated.

"Yes."

"You made the vows?"

"Uh-huh," Rogue nodded really having fun with Jean's reactions.

"The…T-The k-k-kiss?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Duh!" Rogue replied.

"You—You little—" Jean was lunging at Rogue to everyone's surprise.

"Jean!" Amara exclaimed holding her back.

"Hey!" Kitty exclaimed spreading her arms. "Rogue needs to be alive to kiss Remy."

"What?!" Rogue screeched.

"Y-Yeah! R-Right!" Jean backed up and started rubbing her temple. "I-I'm sorry—I-I don't know what came over me—How could you do such a thing?!!!" she screamed and grabbed Rogue's throat.

"Ack!" Rogue wheezed and grabbed Jean's throat.

"Whoa!" Tabitha stopped the jeep and joined Amara in pulling Jean back. While Rahne and Jubilee tried to pull back Rogue.

"Stop! Stop! Time out!" Kitty screamed as she tried to pull them apart. "Jean! Scott would kill us if something happened to his wife and Professor would kill us if something happened to Rogue. So stop strangling her!" 

Jean released her hold and backed up, still fuming.

"A-Are—Cough—y-you—Cough! Cough!—crazy?!" Rogue said rubbing her neck gently. 

"Easy girl!" Tabitha said patting the growling Jean on the shoulder. "Now take a deep breath and chill."

"Take et easy Rogue," Rahne said as she and Jubilee patted her on the shoulder.

"Ah'm takin it easy!" Rogue growled. "Now what were you sayin Kitty?"

"Oh right! Umm, we went to the lady and—"

"The only way for you to get out of this whole mess and give Scott a divorce is that if you kiss Remy," Jean finished in a sarcastic tone.

Rogue stared at them both for a moment before saying, "Are you two on drugs?"

"Oh the question is, are these three on drugs?" Tabitha said.

"Like we don't have enough time!" Kitty said. "We gotta—I mean you have to do it before midnight."

"Why the hell do Ah have ta kiss that backstabber?" Rogue demanded.

"Uh…well you have to kiss the one who truly loves you so he's the one who truly loves you so you have to kiss him," Kitty said in one breath.

Rogue gave Kitty a puzzling look.

"Oh ok! You kiss him, you break the spell. The end. Understand?"

Rogue shook her head. "Why in all of hell does he come in all of this?"

"Well because he…uh…" Kitty started fiddling with her fingers. "Jean will tell you about that."

"Remy LeBeau likes you," Jean said. "No make that loves you."

"Wha—" Rogue opened her mouth but Jean cut in.

"Yes! I'm sure because I've been in his mind."

"But—"

"No he isn't affected by the spell."

"But—"

"No more questions!" Jean said bolting Rogue's mouth shut. "Now we go to the place where Sabertooth took Kitt—"

"Hmpff—" Rogue mumbled.

"What?!" Jean shouted turning to Rogue. 

"HmpRpemylhftp—" Rogue again mumbled. Jean unfroze her mouth. "Excuse me! Why suddenly have you started talkin about me kissin a guy who kidnapped you and tried ta kill m—" 

"What are you talking about? He didn't kidnap me!" Jean shouted.

"Then… how did you end up on the roof?" Rogue asked confused.

"Well 'you', come up and tell me that Kitty's in trouble and then take me up to this roof and then 'Kitty' comes out of nowhere and hits me with something—" Jean rubbed her head. "And then I wake up."

"And you also throw Kitty off the roof," Kitty added sourly.

"Sorry! It wasn't my fault that I thought you were something else!" Jean snapped.

"What are ya tryin ta say here?" Rogue asked totally confused.

"I think she's trying to say that Kitty's some kind of a psycho," Tabitha said.

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Illusions! Just illusions made by Mastermind," Jean answered. "You were probably fighting nothing but thin air."

"Geez Rogue!" Tabitha shook her head. "Get a punching bag."

"No!" Rogue shook her head in disbelief. "Ah…it can't be—"

"It is," Kitty cut in. "He also came to me, disguised as you and and—" She stopped and recalled with disgust when Mastermind kissed her in the form of Rogue.

"Not again!" Jean covered her ears. "Stop thinking Kitty!"

"But I'm just glad it wasn't Jean," Kitty said relieved.

"Yeah me too," Jean mumbled. ~Yuck! I think a naked Sabertooth is a pleasing sight! Ugh! No no! All of it is bad!~

Rogue started recalling her fight with Gambit. ~Ah knocked him over the edge then…somethin hit me…from behind!~ she realized in shock.

"Hey!" Kitty snapped her fingers infront of Rogue's face. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah," Rogue replied slowly. ~Ok so maybe he was tellin the truth about Mastermind but he still tried ta destroy Cerebro. So that doesn't change anythin. He's still the enemy~

"Ok yeah, that doesn't change the fact," Jean said thoughtfully after reading Rogue's mind. 

~But if he betrayed Magneto… then it would probably mean—"

Jean suddenly went stiff.

"Uh, are you ok?" Amara asked her.

Jean nodded and moved her gaze towards Rogue. "Yes….I'm perfectly fine—Why didn't you stop him?!" she screamed and before anyone one knew what was happening, Jean and Rogue were again strangling each other and the others trying to break them up again.

"Stop! You guys stop!" Kitty screamed. "What is it this time?!"

"She—ack!—kicked him out—ack!—of town!" Jean choked out as Rogue squeezed her throat.

"She what?!" Kitty screeched.

"Scott—ugh!—did!" Rogue gasped out.

"You could've stopped him instead of—Ugh! Marrying him!" Jean screamed. "He even wanted to join us but she—Oooo!"

"Would you two stop strangling each other and think for a minute?!"

"No!" they both shouted.

"Let me try," Amara quickly changed her hands into fire. No sooner did she touch Rogue's hand on Jean's throat and Jean's arm, they both shrieked and released each other.

"Sorry," Amara apologized, her hands changing back to normal.

"Mah hand's on fire!" Rogue shrieked and began blowing on it.

"You could've burned my hair Amara!" Jean snapped running her fingers through her 'long, red, silky hair' to make sure it looked perfect.

"Yeah, then Professor Jean Grey would have to be our great bald leader," Tabitha chuckled.

Jean gave her a dirty look.

 "Hey don't worry!" Tabitha told Jean. "Scooby can help us find the guy Roguey's suppose to smooch," she said referring to Rahne.

"Whatever! You're on your own! I'm using Cerebro!" Jean said jumping out of the car.

"But—" Kitty protested.

"He has to use his power sometime!" Jean snapped before flying off.

Tabitha huffed and started the jeep. "She really needs to lighten up."

"So Rogue…" Kitty began. "I really hate this coat. It's really hot and—"

"Alright! You can take mah weddin dress and Ah'll take your coat and jeans and sandals."

"Wow! Are you a telepathic?" Kitty asked pretending to be shocked.

"Oh yeah!" Rogue answered rolling her eyes. "Glad you noticed." 

"Can I have the tiara too?"

***********************************************************************************************

"Alright so we need to cover three bus stations, one train stations and one airport," Kitty said adjusting the tiara on her head. "In one hour and forty-five minutes."

"Also Magneto's top secret hideout," Tabitha added as she drove. "We should probably split up."

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh for the millionth time. "Are you sure you're not on—"

"He likes you! You kiss him! End of story! And I'm not on drugs!" Kitty shouted and again started planning.

"Aye feel really bad that Ay'm not helping more," Rahne said. "Aye can track him down but it will take too lon—"

"Hey it's ok," Kitty said understandingly. "You've had a rough day too. And you're helping us—"

"Stop!" Rahne suddenly screamed.

Tabitha hit the brakes.

"Was it something I said?" Kitty asked Rahne.

"No, Aye smell something…bad," Rahne made a disgusted face.

"Toad?!" Tabitha shrieked looking over the hood. Everyone stood up to see what is was. They gasped. Todd was sprawled on the road not moving. "Oh no! Did I kill him?"

Todd stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Am I dead?"

"Hell no!" Tabitha said jumping out of the jeep. "I almost pancaked you!"

"Kill me," he sniffed. "I don't wanna live in this world."

"Why ever not?" she asked coming over to him.

"Rogue's gone, everythin's gone. I should also go. Now kill me."

"Get your eyes tested," Tabitha said pulling him up.

"My eyes are fine!" he roughly removed her arm. "I just wanna—" he stopped then blinked when his gaze fell upon Rogue. "Oh…" his sad face transformed into a joyful one. "Babycakes!" he squealed then leaped up and landed on Rogue's lap. "You're alive!" he hugged her tightly that she was unable to breathe.

"Aye need some fresh air!" Rahne announced holding up her nose and jumped out.

"Alright Toad! Ah'm happy ta be alive! Now let me go!" Rogue shouted.

"Hey! Is that blue boy?" Tabitha pointed up at the roof.

Everyone looked up. Surely there was Kurt standing dangerously close to the edge of a five storey high building.

Kitty gasped. "He's going to like, jump!"

"Is everybody gonna commit suicide over me?" Rogue thought out loud.

"Don't jump blue! It's not worth it!" Tabitha screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"Jump and kill yourself!" Todd shouted carelessly. 

"Rogue like do something!" Kitty cried.

"Like wha—Wait!" She got an idea. "Toad!" Rogue grabbed him by the shoulders. "Please save him!" she begged.

"Ok anythin for you! I'm your slave to the end," Todd said jumping out of the car.

Everyone closed their eyes and started praying when Kurt leapt off.

"Are you ze angel of death—Toad!!!" Kurt's voice screamed. Everyone opened their eyes. To their relief and amusement, Kurt was alive and safe in the arms of Todd.

"I only saved you cause Rogue said it not because I care bout you," with that Todd dropped Kurt and hopped back to Rogue.

"Kurt you're alright!" Kitty squealed running upto him and hugging him.

"No I'm not," he said sadly. "The only one I truly loved ez…wiz God."

"Kurt you idiot!" Rogue shouted. "Ah'm right here."

"Rogue?" Kurt shot up from the ground. "Rogue!" he shouted in joy when he spotted her. But his joy changed to anger when he spotted Todd's arms wrapped around her. "Toaaaaaadddddddd!" he screamed and teleported beside Rogue. "Get off!" he screamed grabbing him and teleporting him a few feet away from the car. Kurt was about to teleport back to Rogue when Todd grabbed his tail.

"Get lost Night Creeper!" he snapped. "She loves me!"

"A smelly creature like you? Ha! Zat's a laugh!" Kurt said and teleported to the roof of the building with Todd.

"She'll kiss me and I'll turn into a handsome Prince and you won't!" Todd said and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'll give you a kiss!" Kurt screamed grabbing him and teleported him to God knows where this time.

"You better do something before anyone else tries killing himself," Amara said to Rogue.

Rogue groaned but then decided there was no choice. She moved towards the hood of the jeep and climbed on it. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Attention everyone!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Ah'm not dead! Ah'm alive! So anyone thinkin of commitin suicide! Please stop right now!"

"Would you shut the hell up?!" everyone looked up to see an elderly woman poking her head out of the window of her first floor apartment. "Some people are trying to sleep here!"

"And some people are trying to mind their own business here!" Tabitha countered.

The woman shook her head before slamming her window shut.

"Well that certainly conveyed your message to the right people," Jubilee said shaking her head.

"Yes…it…did," Rahne said when some boys started appearing out of almost every corner. And most of them had a knife or a gun.

"Ah'm so glad Ah made that announcement," Rogue said jumping off the hood.

"Time to disappear," Tabitha said hopping in the driver's seat. The other girls followed but Rogue didn't.

"Rogue c'mon!" Kitty shouted.

"Go on," Rogue told them.

"What?!" Kitty screeched.

"It would be a lot faster and safer if you don't have men tailin you," Rogue said.

"Well take someone with you," Kitty said.

"In those dresses you'll surely slow me down," Rogue pointed at Kitty in her wedding dress and the others in bridesmaid's dresses.

"Alright we'll stall them for a moment so you could find a place to hide," Jubilee said as she and Amara jumped out of the jeep and towards Rogue.

"Take my cellphone!" Amara said handing it to her. "Call on Tabby's cell." 

"Alright,"" Rogue nodded putting it in 'her' trench coat.

Amara quickly drew a line of fire between herself and the charging boys. "Now run," she told Rogue.

Rogue was about to move her feet when something suddenly hit Amara and Jubilee and Rogue was now staring at the ice sculptures of the two girls.

"Go now!" Tabitha ordered, hopping out of the jeep.

Rogue forced herself to get over the shock and move her feet.

Amara quickly melted out and changed into her magma form. "You'll pay for that Bobby!" She said and started firing at him as he tried to get through. With her other hand she quickly melted the ice off Jubilee.

"Time for some bada-bing bada-boom!!" Tabitha shouted forming a handful of energy bombs then blew them forward. 

Rahne quickly changed into her werewolf form. 

"Let me through!" Ray shouted and sent an electric bolt towards them.

Rahne yelped when she got hit. On seeing her condition the girls burst into laughter. She looked like a wolf that had just been pulled out of a dryer. Her fur looked like it had exploded. 

"A-Are y-you—O-Ok S-Scooby?" Tabitha asked between giggles.

"You look like a cute fluffy ball Ronnie," Kitty giggled. 

"Very funny," Rahne muttered after morphing into her human self. 

Meanwhile, Rogue had run into an alley and now found herself facing a wall. She looked around frantically for someplace to hide. ~No way Ahm Ah hidin in there!~ Rogue thought disgusted when she spotted a dumpster. She looked up and spotted a fire escape ladder above her. ~Ah'll take the roof~ she thought then jumped up grabbed the ladder and started climbing.

~Ah have ta go higher~ she thought when she reached the roof. Four stories up weren't enough. Anyone could spot her. Plus it wasn't dark up here. ~Mental note ta mahself!~ Rogue thought angrily as took a run. ~Haunt Kitty for the rest of mah after life!~ she thought as she leapt off the roof and on to another really close one.

After leaping and climbing and almost falling off buildings, Rogue found herself on the roof of a six storey high building.

She quickly scanned the roof. No one… plus it was very dark. Rogue heaved a sigh of relief. ~Better call and see if they're ok~ Rogue pulled out the phone from her trench coat. She was about to enter the number when suddenly, Kurt and Todd appeared infront of her.

"Die rat crawler!" Todd screamed and spit his slime at him which unfortunately, for Rogue, missed Kurt and hit her instead.

~Eeow! Eeow!~ Rogue thought disgusted as she tried to rip it off her face.

"Go to back to ze swamp you came from Toad!" Kurt screamed pouncing on him and they again disappeared.

"Oof!" Rogue uttered when her back bumped against the low wall of the edge as she tried to rip off the disgusting slime. "Grr…" With one hard pull, she ripped it off. "Eeow!" She started wiping her slime covered hands on the trench coat, not caring that it wasn't hers. She was wiping her face with the sleeve when suddenly, Kurt, on top of Todd and trying to choke him, appeared beside her. 

Rogue was busy in wiping her face and never noticed Kurt's tail moving near her ankle until it tripped her over the edge.

She screamed as she felt herself falling with nothing to grasp but air. But she never hit the hard ground and was suddenly going up.

"Huh?" she uttered when she heard the familiar flapping of wings. She looked to her side and was greeted with a kiss by…

"Hmmmph—" Rogue mumbled and pulled back. She sighed. "No doubt," she told Warren, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You really are an angel."

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah Ah—"

"Let go of her Birdie!" a familiar voice suddenly screamed.

Rogue turned to the side to see Sam zoom up from a nearby roof. He crashed into Warren resulting in him flipping out of control and dropping Rogue. But this time, she didn't fall down; instead she fell into an open window of one of the buildings.

***********************************************************************************************

"Buffy! Buffy!" a little girl came running out of her room and towards her babysitter who was currently conversing with her boyfriend. "There's a vampire in my room! You gotta slay it!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "It's Becky," she told the girl before turning back to the phone. "Yeah, Tiffany's awake. I'll call you later. Bye." She turned to Tiffany. "C'mon let's get you back to bed," she said lifting her up. She stopped when she heard a noise. "Please tell me that was your cat."

"I don't have a cat," Tiffany said. "It's a real vampire. She came in through my window."

"That's impossible we're ten floors up," Becky said putting her down. She cautiously started moving towards Tiffany's room.

"Here," Tiffany quickly came up and handed her a stake.

"Where did you get that?" she asked amazed. 

"I got it—" Tiffany stopped when the door knob started moving.

"Alright… go and get help," Becky whispered.

"Should I get Xander or Willow or Spyke or Giles or—"

"Shhh!" she shushed her when the door started opening. Becky held up the stake. The door opened full and Becky attacked.

"Whoa! Stop! Stop!" Rogue held up her hands. "Are you crazy or somethin?!"

"Holy Jesus Christ!" Becky bought the stake down. "Who are—"

"Sorry! Ah have ta use your phone," Rogue pushed past Becky.

"Buffy! The vampire's using our phone!" Tiffany shouted pointing at Rogue who had picked up the receiver and started dialing. "She's calling for the others!"

"Shut up kid!" Rogue snapped.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Tiffany said boldly, charged towards Rogue and kicked her in the shin.

"Ow! Stupid kid! Ah'm not a vampire!" Rogue shouted as she hopped up and down before turning her attention to the phone.  "Kitty! Where the hell are you guys?!"

"You ate a kitty?!" Tiffany said horrified and kicked Rogue again.

"Ugh!" Rogue grabbed her. "Stop that!"

Tiffany screamed. "Help! Help! She's going to eat me!"

"Hey!" Becky came up with a golf club. "Let go of her and get lost before I call the police!"

"Buffy you can't kill her with a golf club," Tiffany pointed out. 

Rogue quickly let go of Tiffany and ran for the front door.

"She's getting away!" Tiffany shouted as Rogue pulled the front door open and rushed out into the hall.

Rogue turned around the corner and accidentally crashed into three girls.

"Huh?" one of them uttered looking at Rogue as if she seemed very familiar.

"Cindy! Helen!" the second girl cried picking up the newspaper off the ground.

Rogue gasped when she caught her picture on the front page and two headlines 'A Rogue Succubus Among Us' and 'Females on High Alert!'

"O my God!" the first girl looked up from the paper and at Rogue and then back again.

"O my God!" the second girl put her hand on her mouth and stared at Rogue.

"O my God!" the third girl's eyes widened as she seemed to be reading the news.  

"O mah Gawd!" Rogue chorused staring at more news headlines about her. 

"It's her!" all three of them said in unison. With that they started banging on everyone's door.

"Oh no!" Rogue sprinted up to her feet and ran. Behind her she could hear many doors opening and people shouting.

"Stop her!"

"What's all that racket?!"

"What?! Here?! In this building?!"

"Crazy kids!"

"It's that guy stealing witch!"

"She's a vampire!"

Rogue didn't know where she was running but she soon found herself trapped, with no place to run or hide or even turn back.

"She went this way!" a woman's voice screamed from somewhere really near.

Rogue had no choice. She frantically started pounding on the door beside her.

"There!" one of the girls she encountered before appeared with few more, much more behind her.

"Open the door!" Rogue screamed and pounded harder.

A boy answered it. "Ugh! I don't want to buy another vacuum cleaner so…Get Out—Please come in and—"

Rogue pushed herself in and slammed the door shut.

"Don't mind me!" Rogue said.

"Mom's asking who it is!" a female's voice shouted from somewhere inside.

"No one Heather! Just a really beautiful girl!" he answered gazing at Rogue. "Oh man did I die and go to heaven?" 

"Mom! He says it's just a really beautiful gi—What?!" Heather came out of her room a cordless phone in her hand. "What did you say Steve?" Her eyes widened when she saw Rogue. She went back to the phone. "Sam…Did you say she had white-hair? Yeah, white stripes like a skunk's tail and—" Her expression changed to that of shock when she caught sight of Steve gazing deeply at Rogue. "Oh my god! She's here in my own apartment and…she got my brother too!"

"Open the door! We know she's in there!"

"Uh, don't open the door!" Rogue said to Steve and then started looking for a way out or a place to hide whatever she finds first. 

"A-Alright! Stay away!" Heather warned, backing away. "I-I mean it!"

Rogue rolled her eyes rushed towards her and snatched the phone.

"Hey! Give that back! Hey!" she shouted as Rogue ran into her room and slammed the door shut. "Get out of my room!" she screamed pounding on the door.

Rogue frantically dialed the number to Tabitha's cellphone.

"Where is she?! Are you hiding her?!"

"Hello?" Tabitha answered. 

"Ah need help right now!" Rogue screamed.

"Whoa! Stay calm!"

"My room! She's in my room!"

"Ah can't stay calm! Girls are goin ta murderize me!" Rogue screamed. "You either come and save me or come and pick up mah dead body!"

"Ok ok! Where are you?"

"A-Ah don't know—Ah think—" Rogue rushed towards the window and poked her head outside. "Pepsi ad!"

"There are more than trillion Pepsi ads in this world."

"The latest one! They just put it last week! And the largest jewelry store! It's opposite!"

"Yes! I know the place. Hang on! We're comin!" with that, she hung up.

"Break the door down!"

Rogue clasped her hands together and started praying. "Ok so Ah really really need your help right now! Ah know it's been really long since Ah went ta the church—Thanks for listenin ta mah previous prayer and givin me Scott plus takin away mah powers but now—"

"Come out!"

"Can you please not kill me? Let me stay alive just so Ah could kill Kitty and Jean and….Remy? Oh yeah! Ah'm definitely gonna kill him for this! Ugh! Why of all people him?! He can't be really in love with me! It's all a mistake!"

The pounding on the door suddenly stopped.

Cautiously, Rogue walked towards the door and put her ear against it. Silence….deathly silence….

Frowning, she opened the door slightly and poked her head out. She let out a horrified gasp before bolting the door shut and leaning against it. "A-A-Amen." Her prayer was answered, in not a good way and everyone was either unconscious or…Rogue was afraid to even think of the possibility of dead. And she didn't know if it was God who helped her or some one or something else. She hesitantly came out.

"Who could do this?" Rogue asked herself as she walked over the piles of bodies and out in the hall. "Professor? Jean?" she asked out loud as she headed for the elevator. Before she could press the call button, the elevator doors opened and a girl of about Jean's age stepped out. She looked down at the bodies then at Rogue.

"A-Ah d-don't know what happened here—" Rogue said backing away. "Ah just came here and—" she stopped when she saw that the girl didn't seem a bit affected by the situation and was just staring at her.

"Ok…" Rogue slowly began to understand. "If it was you that kil—knocked them out then thanks," she told the girl as she backed away. "A-And if you k-killed them, then thanks and Ah won't tell anybody what you did—Uh what are you doin?" Rogue asked when the girl put her hand on her forehead.

She closed her eyes and seemed to be concentrating.

"Wait! You're a tel—" Rogue never completed her sentence as she felt something painful wash inside her head before she blacked out.

**********************************************************************************************


	16. The Rogue, the Silver and the Wardrobe?

NOTE: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and keep on reviewin!

Blackheart Syaoran: If you like the vampire thing in this fic, you should love it in my other fic, 'The Horrors of Babysitting'. I thought I made it obvious who the new girl is.

princess-freak:- Freaked out in a good sense and I was downloading Dark Horizon 2(Was a great episode). I was going to add Remy in this chapter but then it got really long and so he will be in the next chappie.

Skye Haerrington:- Death for Jean? Done!

Everyone:- Thank you again and enjoy!!

**WARNING**: Due to the presence of Pietro Maximoff, some insanity might ensue. It is, therefore, advised to keep soft drinks and every type of eatables away as there is a hazard of choking. Thank You. Now enjoy!

*********************************************************************************************

"What do you mean you can't let us in?!" Tabitha demanded.

"Our friend is there!" Kitty said in a pleading voice. "She really really needs our help!"

"Oh I'm sure what kind of help she needs," the police officer said as she scribbled on the pad. "And here's a ticket for driving over the required speed limit!" she said tearing the paper and handing it to Tabitha.

"That's five hundred bucks!" Jubilee screeched.

"Hey! You guys drive faster than anything when there's an emergency!" Tabitha shouted. "So we were—"

"Sure honey, I'm sure your client was dying for some private time," the officer said, obviously not believing a word. 

"Oh I don't believe this! You think we're some kind of strippers or something?!"

"Come on a mob is after her!" Amara urged before an argument broke out.

"Yeah! A really huge mob of insane people is tearing the poor girl apart right now as we speak!" Tabitha began dramatically. "A-And now….Screaming for help completely drenched in her own blood, she runs for the elevator! The elevator takes to long and she takes the long, treacherous stairs—B-But the insane mob finds her and……..she's crawling…dragging whatever that is left of her body…she's almost there….the exit is just a few inches away. With whatever ounce of energy left, she pushes the door open and—" Everyone suddenly started screaming when the main entrance door was suddenly flung open.

"O man!" Tabitha said to Rogue as she slowly walked out. "You almost gave me a major heart attack!"

"Hey! Rogue you okay?" Kitty asked worriedly.

"Yes," Rogue answered as she passed her.

"You and your stupid stories Tabitha!" Amara said slapping Tabitha on the back of her head.

"Uh-Huh…" the officer looked at Rogue observantly. "I believe this was the critically wounded friend you were talking about?"

Tabitha smiled sheepishly. "Yup! And she lived happily ever after. The end."

"And for that brilliant story," the officer wrote on the pad. "I award you another ticket."

"T-That' is like so unfair!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Hey! You owe us an apology!" Tabitha said between gritted teeth tossing the tickets in the bin.

"Huh?" Rahne uttered when Rogue passed by her. Something was different. Rahne wasn't sure what it was but her instincts told her that something was wrong. Very wrong….. 

 She quietly morphed into a wolf unnoticed and followed Rogue who was now on the other side of the road. ~Hmmm…~ she thought sniffing. ~She es Rogue…scent's the same…but something es different~ she thought. ~Well there's only one way to find out~  

 Rahne quickly galloped ahead and blocked Rogue's path. She growled at her and slowly advanced, pretending to attack.

Rahne expected her to say 'What the hell are you doin? Or 'Are you crazy or something wolf girl?!' but instead she remained emotionless and still.

Rahne gasped when she realized what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Rogue suddenly spoke startling her so much that she yelped. "Cat got your tongue?"

~Very funny~ Rahne told Rogue mentally and started barking to notify the others.

"And further more—Is that a wolf?!" the officer asked turning her head to look at Rahne barking at Rogue.

"Uh….kind of?" Amara said rubbing her neck nervously.

"Keeping a wild animal as a pet with no collar?" the officer put her hands on her hips. "Why?"

"She doesn't like it?" Kitty suggested nervously.

In frustration, Rahne started howling. "Hello! Can't anybody hear my cries?!"

"Well isn't that cute?" The officer said her voice think with sarcasm. "And maybe you love to hear her bark as well."

Kitty gave a sheepish smile. "Ronnie if you don't 'shut up' we're going to get into more T-R-O-U-B-L-E!!" Kitty said between gritted teeth.

~Alright Ay'll do et the hard way!~ Rahne thought angrily.

"Is she vaccinated?" The officer asked wide eyed when Rahne grabbed Rogue's ankle with her mouth.

"Yes she is! And she's friendly too!" Tabitha said but shrieked when Rahne pounced on Rogue slamming her hard on the ground. 

"O my God!" The officer was about to draw her gun.

"No wait!" Tabitha cried. "She's friendly! Scooby show them you're friendly before the nice officer lady kills you!"

~Oh!~ Rahne quickly thought then leaned down and licked Rogue's face. ~Eeow!~

"See? She was just playing with her," Kitty said also a little appalled. "She's just glad that she's alive after escaping the mob of insane people."

~Yuck!~ Rahne thought getting off Rogue. ~Blech!~

Rogue got up in a flash and ran.

Rahne barked again but when she saw her friends still arguing with the law, she growled and ran after Rogue.

"For the last time! We were just coming to save our friend—Hey!" Kitty screeched when someone suddenly swept her off her feet.

"Oh Roguey!" Pietro squealed and gave Kitty a long kiss. "I'm sorry that I left you! I don't care if you're in the body of Psycho Cat! I would've loved you even if you were in the body of a cockroach, toad or the ugliest thing in this whole universe! Let's kiss and make out!" 

"Uh-Huh…well I also suppose this isn't your boyfriend?" the officer said crossing her arms against her chest.

"Ugh! No! Never!' She said disgusted as Pietro kissed her more. 

"Right and here's three tickets for you," the officer handed them to Amara before leaving. "Don't tear em or you'll get another one."

The girls groaned.

"I'm Kitty for God sakes!" Kitty shouted and started pounding on Pietro's chest. "So get lost!"

"Really? Then yuck!" Pietro dropped her carelessly.

"Ow!" Kitty groaned when she hit the ground.

"First Mystique kisses me then you! What the hell is wrong with you girls?" Pietro asked annoyed. "I know I'm sexy…" he ran his fingers through his hair then turned to the other girls. "But I'm taken! Yes! Roguey's the only one I will ever and forever love! So go and get your self some other sexy guy! Oh wait! There's no one as sexy as me so go and get your self some other normal guy!"

The girls rolled their eyes. "As if we are dying for you…."

"And that goes for you too Red!" Pietro shouted looking up at the sky. "Roguey's mine! So stop looking at me like that!"

"Uh, who are you talking to?" Kitty asked as all of the girls came to a conclusion that he had finally gone off the deep end.

"That would be me," a familiar voice answered..

"Jean! Uh…..Thank goodness your back!" Kitty said with fake excitement as Jean slowly floated to the ground.

"What?" Tabitha asked when her face was flushed with anger.

Jean laughed. "Funny you should ask!" She said between gritted teeth and pushed Pietro far away. "I just leave you guys alone for approximately forty minutes and look what happens?!" She screamed as she levitated Rogue down who was holding a dagger in one hand and a snarling Rahne was dangling from her other arm.

"Rahne!" everyone exclaimed.

"You want Rogue to get rabies?!" Tabitha said in a harsh tone.

Jean slapped her forehead. "Please don't tell me you didn't even notice that she was acting different?"

"We kind of did," Amara confessed.

"But we didn't think it was that serious," Kitty admitted.

The part of the sleeve Rahne was hanging on to ripped and she fell down with a thud.

"Yeah she was barking for no reason," Jubilee recalled. 

Rahne coughed out the piece of the coat in her mouth then shifted into her human form and scowled at the others.

"Not her! Her!" Jean screamed pointing at Rogue.

"Idiot…let me go…" Rogue said struggling to break free of Jean's telekinetic hold.

"She's not acting different. She called you an idiot," Tabitha pointed out. "How could we ever notice?"

"Oh right, like breaking in and stealing a priceless dagger is completely normal!" Jean said sarcastically.

"Oh!" They all realized when they got a closer look at the dagger Rogue was holding.

"Yeah oh…… Mesmero!" Jean said shaking her head. "Plus we're running out of time too!"

"What?! Remy left?!"

"Not yet. And we're lucky that he didn't leave on the ten thirty train because—"

"The whole departure and arrival system is messed up because many people saw Rogue on TV and wanna get to Bayville to make her their bride?" Kitty guessed.

Jean blinked. "Yeah right. You guys go and get him. I'll try to snap her out of it."  She sighed then turned to Rogue who was glaring at her. "Alright Rogue this couldn't get better for me. Now by altering a certain part of your memory, I'll be doing you a very big favor," she said putting her hands on Rogue's temple.

"You have no right ta delete mah memory," Rogue hissed.

"As far as I know you won't remember whatever you're doing or saying right now when I free you from Mesmero's mental hold. Which means you won't 'mind' me transferring your little crush from Scott to Remy."

"Jean!" Kitty's voice startled her. She turned to see a shocked Kitty looking at her. "That's downright illegal and—" Kitty stopped speaking when Jean waved her hand. She blinked. "What was I saying?"

"You're going to the train station," Jean lied.

"Yeah," Kitty said dazed and skipped off.

Jean heaved a sigh of relief. She turned to Rogue. "Now where was—Huh?! What?! Where—No! No! Nooooooo!!" she screamed when Rogue disappeared or was taken. "Pietrooooooooo!!!!"

**********************************************************************************************

"Ooo mall!" Pietro said to Rogue and zoomed inside the mall that had been closed an hour ago. "Let's shop!" He started going through many shops "No. No. No—No way!" he stopped when his eyes caught a large boutique. "Perfect! Let's go in!"

"Let's see which dresses suit you," Pietro said and started whirling around Rogue and changed her clothes. "Nah! Nope! Too pink and I know you hate pink. Too bright! Too Wanda like!" Pietro whistled and almost drooled when he stopped to observe the bikini. "I'll save it for our honeymoon," he decided then was suddenly hit by an idea. "Let's wed right here! Then you can wear this." 

He took the position and the disguise of a priest. "Do you Pietro Maximoff take the beauuuutiful Roguey to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Pietro zipped back to Rogue's side. "Yes I do." He again took the position and disguise of the priest.

"And do you Roguey take the sexy and handsome Pietro Maximoff to be your irresistible husband?"

When Rogue didn't respond, Pietro quickly mimicked Rogue's voice or tried to. "Oh yes! Of course I do take the irresistible sexy and handsome Pietro to be my husband! I'm soooo in love with him!" He said then took the position of the priest again.

"I now declare you Mr. and Mrs. Maximoff. You may kiss the bride."

Pietro zipped to Rogue's side and gave her a kiss but she bit him on the lips. 

"Roguey!" he exclaimed. "If you're that hungry for me then let's move on to the second base!"  He lifted Rogue up and ran inside a furniture shop. "Aha! A perfect bed!" he said laying Rogue on the bed before jumping in himself. In a flash, he removed his clothes except his underwear and began showering Rogue with super-speed kisses.

Rogue quickly grabbed his face to stop him then rolled herself on top of him.

"Ah…" Pietro sighed, looking up at her. "You look sooooo beautiful," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. "Now it's your turn to cover me with your heavenly kisses honey."

Rogue looked at him in disgust and slowly moved her hands down towards his throat. 

"Oh Yeah!" Pietro moaned. "Go lower—Ack!—R-Roguey! Ack!—Choking is not part of the sex ritual!" He choked out when Rogue started strangling him.

"Pietro!!!!!!!" The whole place shook with Wanda's voice.

Pietro squeaked. "Wanda?! Here?!" He quickly rolled himself on top of Rogue then pulled the thick covers over her to hide her completely. "Don't move Roguey. I'll take care of—Wanda!" he screeched when she came in barging in through the entrance.

"There's something called knocking!" Pietro said.

"An idiot is the only thing I could think of you right now!" A voice screamed. Pietro looked up to see Jean slowly float down.

"No don't come any closer! I'm naked!" Pietro said dramatically when Jean and Wanda were charging towards him. "Stark naked!"

Wanda stopped beside the bed and growled. "My dear brother…where's my most favorite necklace?"

"Was it red?"

"Yes!"

"With a little cross printed on it and on the back of it is written Wanda really tiny that you need a magnifying glass to read it?"

"Yes!"

"Haven't seen it," he said. "Now get lost! I wanna get some sleep."

"Well sorry to disturb your beauty sleep but would you kindly return Rogue?" Jean asked between gritted teeth coming next to Wanda.

"Uh, Rogue?" Pietro pretended to be clueless. "Hmmm Rogue…. uh…" he quickly put his legs on Rogue when he felt her trying to get out. "What kind of 'Rogue' are you talking about?"

"The kind which has different shades of hair and the kind you took when I was about to do something really important!" Jean screamed.

"Maybe she's with—Jesus Christ!!!" Pietro screeched then let out a gasp when Rogue grabbed his most 'precious organ' as she tried to get his legs off her and escape. 

Jean and Wanda gave him odd looks. 

"Excuse me!" He grinned nervously gently lifting the covers and peeking inside. "Take it easy! Let them leave then—Oh God!!! Oh mighty!!!!!!!" He brought the covers down his mouth open wide. 

"Who are you talking to?" Jean asked suspiciously.

"My—Baby!!!!!!!!! No! No! I meant! Uh, that—You know—" He cleared his throat and looked down. "My—Y-You know…is acting really—Ugh!—Out of control—That's why—Stay away!" He wrapped his arms around Jean very tightly. "You must stay away! Cause I'm going crazy!!! Crazy!!!!!!!" He then sighed loudly and smiled slightly. 

Jean pulled herself back. "God! You are sick!" She made a disgusted face while Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes!" Pietro moaned. "Ah….that's the spot! Hmm—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" He let out a bloodcurdling scream  and fell off the bed. "Hey! Look away now! My great muscular body is only for one woman to see!" He declared when he caught Jean and Wanda looking at him intently. 

Jean rolled her eyes. "As if I haven't seen your butt already."

"You're a twig," Wanda snorted.

"O my god! Look what's that!" Pietro pointed at something behind them.

Jean and Wanda turned around. Pietro quickly took Rogue and put her in the store room. 

"There's nothing there!" Wanda growled turning back to face Pietro. "What are you hiding in there?! My necklace?!"

"Oh I know what he's hiding!" Jean said.

"She's not in here!" Pietro said leaning against the door. "Uh, check door number two."

"Grrr…" Jean and Wanda both growled and pushed Pietro out of the way before they entered.

Pietro stared in awe as Wanda and Jean came flying out after two seconds. Jean got slammed hard into the dressing table's mirror while Wanda crashed out of the glass door of the shop.

"Whoa!" Pietro whooped staring at the unconscious form of Wanda and Jean. "That was awesome!" he told Rogue standing in the dark room. "You kicked my sister's and Miss Perfect's butts simultaneously! Ooo—Come here!" He zipped inside and hugged her tightly. "That's why I looooveee you! Huh?" Pietro uttered when he felt Rogue's hair till her waist. "When did you grow your hair—And dyed it purple?" He asked amazed and pulled back. "Hey!" Pietro frowned. "You're not Rogue!" He let go of her.  "How many times should I tell you girls that Roguey's the only one for—Hey!" he screeched when he was thrown against the wall by the girl and locked in. "Let me out!" He screamed pounding on the door. "Hey!"

***********************************************************************************************

"Rogue is under some mind control and look what we are doing! We're shopping!" Amara said infuriated.

Everyone shushed her.

"Listen, Jean and Scarlet Witch can handle it," Tabitha said taking a shirt and a pair of jeans off the hanger. "Besides, we can't solve problems in bridesmaid's dresses," she said as she went into the changing room.

"Yeah and Jean did say to stay as far away as possible from her," Jubilee recalled as she also searched for some suitable outfit. 

"Yeah," Tabitha came out. "She said—Ahem!" Tabitha put on a red wig and made a serious face. "If you find Rogue, don't try anything stupid, call me, 'Miss Perfect Superior Being' on the psychic hotline and I'll save the day like I always do," she said imitating Jean's voice. "Thank you for your cooperation." 

Everyone, except Amara, giggled.

"Hey! How about we do a Rogue and Remy?" Tabitha suggested. "Let's see, what do you think Rogue would say before kissing him?"

"Excellent!" Amara said dryly. "Looks like I'm the only sane person on this planet."

"Oh lighten up Amara!" Tabitha said elbowing her playfully on the shoulder. "Kitty, why don't you go first?"

"Oh!" Kitty cried dramatically. "Remy! Oh! Where for thou art Rem—"

"Not a Shakespeare Kitty!" Tabitha said rolling her eyes.

Kitty sighed then clicked. She went upto a mannequin and started stroking its face. She cleared her throat. "Oh Remy! I-I know you tried to blow up my home, wanted me to end up on the streets and—And starve to death!" Kitty gasped holding up her arm in shame. "B-But—" She turned back to the mannequin. "That doesn't mean we can't still be friends or maybe a lot more right?" She wrapped her arms around its neck. "I love you Remy. I love you more than Scott and everything else in the whole world! Let's just kiss and forget that you tried to kill me and work for Magneto." With that, Kitty gave it a small peck on the lips. She then turned to the others. Except for Rahne, everyone was laughing, even Amara. 

"I would love to hear Rogue say that!" Amara said between laughter.

"A-Alright w-who's n-next?" Tabitha gasped out.

"Kiss me or die!" Jubilee said making her hand into a pistol and aiming at the mannequin.

"No no Jubes. It would be, kiss me and die," Amara corrected. The girls again burst in another round of laughter.

"Rogue will be furious if she heard you guys," Rahne said then suddenly caught a familiar scent. "Oh no…Uh, guys?"

"Oh! I got it!" Tabitha said in an excited tone. "I bet you ten bucks Rogue isn't going to say 'I love you'.

"Well… I bet she will!" Kitty said in a determined tone.

"Guys?"

"Hey Kitty! Have you forgotten the previous bet? You bet that Rogue never said the word love. So if she does—"

"You owe us!"

"Darn!" Kitty scowled.

"Uh, g-guys?" Rahne was now getting really tense.

"I think she'll tie him up, kiss him and go away," Amara guessed.

"Yep! That's our Roguey!" Kitty giggled. "Well it's our duty to save Remy LeBeau from this fate!"

"Guys!" Rahne screamed.

"Alright! Go ahead Scooby! But make it good!" Tabitha said between giggles.

"Very funny…"

"Whoa! You even sound like her!" Kitty exclaimed. "Cool!"

"That's because et es her!" Rahne said between gritted teeth. 

Everybody stopped laughing and whirled around. Surely Rogue was there, staring at them with an empty expression even though she was frowning. 

"Looks like we're not the only ones shopping," Kitty said, after noticing Rogue back in her usual gothic clothes.

"Hey goth girl!" Tabitha greeted. "What's up?"

Rogue didn't reply and kept staring at them.

Jubilee shuddered. "Really getting creeped out by all her staring."

"We could all just run or we could hit her if she tries anything," Amara said thoughtlessly. 

"Amara you're a genius!" Tabitha squealed.

"Huh?" Amara uttered in confusion.

"She's normal she can't do anything!"

"So….?"

"We knock her out! Take her to French boy and voila! Everything's over!"

"But Jean said—"

"Forget her! There's no time! Scooby track her!" Tabitha said to Rahne when Rogue ran away.

"What the—Stop! Stop!" Kitty shouted. "What the hell are you guys thinking? You can't hurt her!"

"Listen we're wasting precious time. It's ten past eleven," Tabitha said as they followed Rahne. "Besides, it's not like we're asking you to kill her. You just have to knock her unconscious."

"Yeah—Wait! What do you mean 'you'? Do you mean 'me'?" Kitty squeaked.

"You could phase!" Tabitha pointed as she went inside a shop and bought a baseball bat. "Plus she's a human. So don't worry!"

"Somehow I don't think that makes me happy," Kitty gulped when Tabitha handed her a bat. "I'm calling Jean!" She decided but was surprised when she couldn't get through to her.

Rahne stopped a few inches away from the storage room door. She morphed back. "She's in there." 

"Alright! I open the door and you hit her," Tabitha said to Kitty.

"T-This is wrong! I-I feel like a psycho!" Kitty whispered. "Rogue's going to kill me when she finds out—"

"There's no going back! Alright!" Tabitha whispered moving to the door and taking hold of the knob. "One…two…Three!" she pulled the door wide open. Kitty was charging inside with the bat but then stopped. Her jaw dropped open when she saw who it was.

"L-Like! O my god!"

"It's—It's—Elisabeth Braddock?!" Amara said excited and confused at the same time. 

"The super fashion model?" Jubilee stared at her.

"But…what es she doing here? In a store room?" Rahne narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Kitty bought the bat down. "L-Like I'm so sorry! I-I thought—I didn't know!" ~Kitty Pryde in jail for hitting a super model with a bat.~ Kitty imagined the news headlines. 

"I'm—I'm a big fan of yours Betsy!" Amara said coming up to her. "Can I please have your autograph?"

"Rogue alert!" Tabitha shouted when she caught Rogue behind Betsy.

"Out of the way Betsy!" Kitty said preparing to strike. ~Kitty Pryde saves the famous model from…psycho!~ Kitty swung the bat. "Huh?" Kitty uttered when Betsy grabbed it. "Uh, let go!" 

"Uh-oh….why do I get the feeling Rogue's not the only one hypnotized?" Jubilee asked backing away.

Betsy held up her wrist and a pink shiny metal popped out. She bought it down slicing the bat into two.

"You're a mutant?!" Kitty screeched.

Betsy lunged at her but she phased, missing getting sliced into two. Rogue grabbed her.

"I could use some help here!" Kitty shouted phasing out of Rogue's grip. "I can't believe you're hanging out with an evil fashion model!" Kitty told Rogue before running towards the others.

"Help is on the—Ack! H-Hey! I can't move!" Tabitha screeched when she was suddenly paralyzed. 

"No! Something's wrong! Aye can't move either" Rahne cried.

"Me too!" Amara said.

"Me three!" Jubilee said in horror.

"M-Me four!" Kitty said who suddenly stopped in her running position. "I-It's like the part of my mind which tells me to move is frozen or something—Oh!" Kitty suddenly clicked. "She's a telepathic! Damn you Betsy! Damn all telepathics! Where the hell is our great sweet telepathic?!"

"What do we do now?" Jubilee asked as Rogue went into an antique store.

"We switch to plan B," Tabitha said.

"What's plan B?" Amara asked.

"We scream for help," Tabitha replied.

"Help! Somebody help! Help!!!" All the girls started screaming.

**********************************************************************************************

"Let me out!" Pietro pounded on the door. "I don't like dark places Rogue! Please let me out!"

"Help! Somebody help!"

"Help?" Pietro gasped. "Rogue's in trouble! I gotta get out of here!" He desperately started searching for a way out. "Yes! Freedom!" He yelled in triumph when he found an unlocked door behind a closet. "QuickSilver to the rescue!" he said and zipped towards the source oft the sound.

***********************************************************************************************

"Rogue old buddy old pal old chump!" Tabitha said nervously as Rogue advanced towards her with a sword. "Y-You don't wanna kill me! You don't even know me!" Tabitha pleaded. "Kill Kitty first! She's the reason we're all in this mess!"

"Oh no you don't!" Kitty realized Tabitha's game. "Kill her first Rogue! She left the X-men and joined the Brotherhood remember?"

"Then I left the Brotherhood!" Tabitha said. "So it's fair that you kill Kitty first!"

"You are sick Betsy! Sick!" Amara screamed at her who was in a corner concentrating. "I'm going to burn all those magazines that have your pictures!"

"Kill Tabitha first!" Kitty shouted when Rogue was moving towards her. "She's older!"

"I'm not an X-Geek! So that makes Kitty older! Kill her!"

"Rogue do us a favour and kill both of them first," Jubilee said in a frustrated tone.

Rogue now stood infront of Kitty.

"O-Ok now. Wait! No! Stop!" Kitty shouted when Rogue lifted the sword above her head. "I-I'll l-like, leave your room! I'll give you my whole CD collection! I'll l-like, won't annoy you anymore! Like, I'll leave town! I'll l-like try really hard not to say 'like' again! At least like, let me fulfill my last wish!"

"No," Rogue said and was about to slice Kitty into half when a whirlwind knocked the sword out of her hand.

Kitty who had her eyes closed slowly opened them. She blinked twice. "Am I in heaven?" She blinked five times when she saw Pietro in his underwear. "This has to be hell."

"Roguey! Playing with sharp objects especially swords is dangerous!" Pietro told Rogue.

"It's Pietro…in his underwear…" Amara said after a while.

"QuickSilver here to save the day!" Pietro said. "Are you ok? Who's trying to hurt you?" he asked Rogue. "And is tha—" Pietro stopped when his eyes fell upon Betsy. "Betsy Braddock the famous hot chick model? Who cares!" He said before turning to Rogue. "You will forever be the hottest chick!"

"We're doomed!" Tabitha and Kitty said in unison.

"Maybe not," Rahne said when she noticed something. "She didn't freeze Pietro."

"That's because Rogue is going to kill him," Jubilee pointed out.

"What?" Pietro asked when Rogue was glaring at him. "Is there something in my hair? Or do I look too sexy?"

"Puleeeezzzzee!" All the girls, except Rogue and Betsy, said rolling their eyes.

"What?!" Pietro asked the other girls. "Hey! Why are you all standing like statues?"

"Pietro! Look out!" Rahne cried when Rogue was lunging at him.

Pietro turned around and caught Rogue and took her in a hug just as she was about to kick his face. "Oh!" Pietro oblivious to the situation continued hugging and kissing Rogue. "I love you too Rogeuy!"

Rogue growled and pushed herself away from him.

"Oooo—Grrrowlll to you too!" Pietro growled playfully making his hands into paws.

"Pietro you idiot!" Kitty shouted. "Can't you see she's trying to kill you?!"

"Oooo kill me…." Pietro moaned as he snuggled against Rogue's neck after grabbing her. "Kill me now!"

Rogue roughly shoved him to the floor and jumped on him.

"Whoa! You wanna do it infront of your friends?!" Pietro exclaimed then smiled. "Really impatient I se—" He was drawing closer for a kiss when he was surprised by a punch right across his face. "Why did you hit me?" Pietro asked amazed.

His reply was another blow to his face and then Rogue grasped his throat.

"D-Did I—Did I do something wrong?" Pietro choked out. "I'll try to be a better man—J-Just tell me what I did wrong!"

"Ugh! Pietro hit her! C'mon knock her out!"

"Hit my Roguey?! Nooooooooo!" Pietro screamed as if it was the biggest crime of the century. "If this is about me throwing you off the building then I'm sorry!" Pietro said as Rogue applied more pressure on his throat. "Now let's make peace and love!" He pulled her against his body and rolled on top of her. "Let's make more love than peace!" He leaned in to kiss her but was rewarded with a knee blow to his groin "Ow!"

"She's under Mesmero's control! She's going to kill us and you if you don't hit her!" Tabitha shouted.

"I'm not hitting her!" Pietro said firmly before let out a bloodcurdling scream when Rogue twisted his arm. 

"Then hit Betsy!" Amara screamed.

"What did she ever do to me?!"

"Ugh! Pietro we don't have enough time! If you really love Rogue just hit her! She wants you to hit her so hard that she wakes up the next day with a headache!" Kitty screamed. "She also said she loves you very much and is waiting for your sexy knockout punch to her beautiful face!"

"And then hit Betsy!"

Pietro who was close to crying, hesitantly delivered a light as a feather slap to Rogue's cheek. "Oh God! I'm so cruel!" With that he burst into tears. 

"Ugh!" all the girls screamed in unison. 

"I-I'm so ashamed of myself right now! I didn't mean to hit you so hard!" He dropped on his knees and clung onto Rogue's legs. "Please forgive me! I'm sorry!"

Rogue looked at him disgusted before kicking him in the stomach and continued beating him.

"Well well well," Mesmero suddenly appeared from the shadows.

"Mesmero you sick creep!" Kitty shouted angrily.

"This is the lowest thing you have ever done!" Amara said between gritted teeth.

"Yeah! Controlling two of the most beautiful girls to satisfy your—'Special needs'!" Tabitha shouted.

Everyone stared at her for a moment.

Mesmero stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well…thanks for reminding me."

"Ok so you're again using people to steal stupid things?" Kitty snapped. "And that dagger must be one of them."

"Hmmm no…I just liked it and—Why are you in your underwear?" Mesmero asked surprised when his gaze fell upon Pietro.

"Ok so I know you have something against the X-men but what about Betsy?"

"Because she's a telepathic," he replied.

"So?"

"So I don't have to see her in the face when I take control over her," Mesmero replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh puleezzeee! It's obvious Betsy turned you down or something!" Tabitha said. "You just can't admit that you can't have a love life without using your powers."

"No! I-I—" Mesmero stopped. "I can get any woman without using my powers!"

"Then let's see you get Rogue without your powers!"

"Ha! Nice try!" Mesmero caught on Tabitha's trick quickly. "With her unique power of manipulating men, the world is as good as mine. But it's a shame that you won't live to see that day." He snapped his fingers and two figures appeared from behind him. "Pyro…Collosus…take care of these young women."

"Whoa!" Kitty's jaw dropped open on seeing Colossus. "Is that a younger and more handsome version of Juggernaut?"

"Speedy! Help us!" Tabitha screamed.

"No," he sniffed, still getting beaten up by Rogue. "I hit Rogue. I deserve this punishment."

"B-But we're gonna be barbequed!" Rahne said, looking at Pyro in horror. 

"And pancaked!" Amara screeched looking at Colossus 

"Help! Help!!!"

"Help!!!!"

"J-Just let me k-know when y-you're ready to f-forgive me—Ouch!" Pietro sobbed as Rogue continued to beat him up.

Colossus was about to crush Kitty and Amara and Pyro was about to barbeque Rahne, Jubilee and Tabitha when a red laser beam sent Mesmero crashing through a wall, knocking him out instantly.

"Well what do you know?" Tabitha said happily moving her hand. "I can move!"

"Me too," Kitty chirped, diving through the floor and back up again. "Hey! So what's your name?" She asked Colossus. 

Rogue, who, was about to smash her foot into Pietro's face, suddenly stopped. She blinked, looking around in confusion. Her eyes traveled towards Pietro on the floor sobbing.

"Pietro…" she shook her head in disbelief at his condition. "What happened? Who did this ta you?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he repeated again and again.

"Rogue!" Rogue spun around at Scott's voice. He stopped and leaned down with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "A-Are y-you…. a-alr-right?"

"Uh, yeah," Rogue still confused replied. "How did Ah get here?"

"Hey!" Pitero bolted up, forgetting everything that happened. "Stop talking to my wife Psycholops'!"

"What?!" Scott shouted straightening up and faced Pietro. "What do you mean wife?! She's my wife!"

"Are you callin me a liar?!" Pietro snapped.

"Yes!" Scott shot back. "Rogue would never marry a bamboo stick in an underwear like you!"

"Bamboo stick?!" Pietro growled. "I'll show you bamboo stick!"

Rogue shook her head when Pietro and Scott started fighting. She turned to the others. "Helllooo? What is goin on here?"

"You are an inferno, Sheila," Pyro told Rogue as he made a beautiful fire dancing girl and then a large heart.

"Hey! And you know it's a really cool place!" Kitty was chatting away with Colossus. 

"Bloody headache!" Besty groaned, clutching her head. "Where…am I?" She blinked looking around. "What happened and—Who is that adorable creature?" She asked when her gaze fell upon Scott trying to blast Pietro as he spun around him. "…blasting a thin man running around… naked?" Betsy blinked when she got a closer look at Pietro. "In his underwear….I think I need to get my eyes checked."

"Oh that's Scott and Pietro," Jubilee told her.

"Hey! Since you're not trying to kill us…. We were wondering," Amara was bouncing with excitement. "Can we have your autograph? Please?" she asked in a pleading voice with a pen in her hand.

"Uh…" a moaning Jean came followed by a limping Wanda.

"What did I miss?" Jean asked after taking a brief glance at the scene.

"Uh, everything?" Rahne replied unsurely.

"Nehnehnehneh! Nehneh!" Pietro taunted Scott. "Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" He quickly stopped and gave Rogue a peck on the lips.

"Why you little—" Pyro who was standing beside Rogue growled and also started shooting his flames at Pietro.

"You're dead Pietro! Dead!' Scott screamed as he blasted everything except Pietro.

"Everyone! Shut up!" Jean screamed stopping Pietro and throwing him inside a boutique and then hurled Pyro into a fountain down below.

"Oh Pietro!" Wanda sang as she went inside. "I want to talk to you!"

"Hmm…better," Jean murmured closing her eyes and started massaging her temple.

"Easy Sco—Whoa!" Rogue's voice yelped followed by a thud. 

Jean's eyes snapped open. She almost hit the ceiling when she found Scott on top of Rogue.

"Oh! Rogue!" Scott jerked his head off her chest. "A-Are you ok?"

Rogue was too…preoccupied to answer and was again deeply lost in his face. ~Oh God! Why did you make him so hot?~

Scott frowned when she didn't reply and was just staring at him. "Rogue, are you alright?"

Jean who was watching this and also seeing that neither Rogue nor Scott were bothering to move, started growling; literally growling that even Rahne was surprised as she and the other girls except Kitty, still chatting with Colossus and making sure he doesn't look at Rogue, were asking Betsy a million questions.

"H-How d-did y-you f-find m-me?" Rogue asked as her breathing and her heart beat level accelerated. ~Damn hormones! Damn stupid hormones!~ 

Jean cleared her throat.

"Professor…he picked up a distress call of yours and since he's crippled. He sent me."

Jean again cleared her throat, louder this time and started tapping her foot on the floor.

"Jean, could you go someplace else," Scott said in an annoyed tone. "You're disturbing us." He turned to Rogue. "Uh, where was I?"

Jean clenched her fists. ~Fine!~ She turned around and stomped forward. ~Let's do it the hard way!~

"You were sayin that—Oh Ah'm so sorry Scott!" Rogue pushed herself up. "But Ah'm afraid Rogue has ta go somewhere—" Rogue blinked when she realized what was happening. "Jean! Stop controllin me—Ugh! Ok bye Scott!" Rogue said as she walked forward. "Ah'll see you in court! A-Ah mean Ah'll see you lat—Damn you Rogue!" Rogue grabbed her head. "Damn you Jean!"

"What?! Rogue what are you saying?! Rogue?!"

"Rogue isn't home right now so don't bother leavin a message—Ugh! Ah hate telepathics!" Rogue screamed and charged towards Jean.

"Oh my God!" Jean suddenly screamed and pushed Rogue far with her TK. "Uh….Oops! My mistake!" Jean shouted when everybody was staring at her in shock. "I thought she was still under Mesmero's control!"

"That's it!" Rogue bolted up. "Ah think Ah'll kill you anyway!"

"Uh no," Jean pointed at her watch. "You're running out of time. But don't worry, Pietro can get you there on time."

"Hi! Did you call me?" Pietro asked dazed after being thrown out of the boutique.

Rogue shook her head. "Wear somethin for God sakes!"

"Gotcha!" Pietro said and zipped off. After two seconds he was standing in front of Rogue in a familiar clothing.

"Hey!" Scott screeched when he discovered he was only wearing his underwear. "Where are my clo—Maximoff!!!"

"Hmmm…" Betsy observed Scott intently. "Really….fascinating…hmmm…" 

Tabitha whistled. Rahne, who was in her wolf form, accidentally howled while the other girls just started at him, sighing dreamily.

"Let's go to Hawaii!" Pietro said lifting Rogue off her feet who too had been busy looking at Scott's almost naked form. 

"Wait!" Rogue stopped him then whispered something into his ear.

Pietro nodded, grinning evilly and put her down.

"Have a nice day Jean!" Pietro sang and before she could figure out what he was upto, she found herself in her underwear.

"O my God!" The girls screeched.

"Bloody hell!" Betsy screeched.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Pietro said, pointing an accusing finger at Jean. "You do love Pokemon!"

"Aww…Pikachu underwear?" Kitty asked, blinked then fell on the floor and started laughing insanely.

"I'll kill you for this Rogue! Having my memories doesn't mean you can leak out secrets!" Jean screamed as others also joined in laughing, even the boys.

"O what was the first part you said?" Rogue said. "You were goin ta kill me?"

"Yes! You've gone really far and—" Jean stopped when she realized what she had just said. She turned to see Scott, Pyro and Colossus staring at her with really angry expressions.

Rogue smirked. "Bye, bye Jean!" She waved as Jean took off with Scott, Pyro and Colossus in hot pursuit.

***********************************************************************************************


	17. Identity Crisis

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin! Ok I'm sorry for the late update. School is open and what's worse….Saturday is school day! Oh! The horror! It's do homework all days of the week! I was only able to finish this chapter because I didn't go to school today. So please don't kill me if there are some minor mistakes. Enjoy and don't forget to review! 

***********************************************************************************************

"Pietro! Ah'm sorry but you have ta let me go now!" Rogue shouted at Pietro who was attached to her leg.

"Noooooo!" Pietro sobbed tightening his hold on her leg as he got dragged along the floor while she walked or atleast tried to. In the background, dogs howled as if some calamity was going to occur any moment.

"Ugh! Pietro! Nothin's gonna happen ta me! Ah won't die if you leave me alone for one friggin second!" Rogue screamed and was finally able to free her leg. She turned around angrily and no sooner did she take a step forward, she got tripped by someone's luggage. 

"Nooooo!" Pietro screamed followed by the howls of the dogs that started barking relentlessly.

Rogue let out a scream of frustration and covered her ears. "Shut up! All of you! Shut the hell up!"

The luggage part of the train instantly fell silent.

"Now you stay here! Just like that!" she told Pietro. "Don't move! Don't follow me! Don't even say a word even if the world is goin ta end until Ah get back—Oh no!" Rogue groaned when she realized something. "Ah can't go in like this every male passenger will—" she stopped when she realized the obvious. ~Duh! Pietro!....Hmmm…Let's see…go in with the speed of light…find Gambit…kiss—~ she made a gagging noise. ~—him before he knows what the hell happened and go home~ Rogue planned. "Yes that's perfect!"

Before she could open her mouth to talk to Pietro, Kurt and Todd suddenly appeared inbetween her and Pietro. Todd was on top of Kurt and was trying to strangle him.

"You bug eating scumbag!" Kurt screamed.

"You rat eatin bag!" Todd shot back and was then flipped off by Kurt.

"She loves me! I'm ze good guy! And chicks dig the fuzzy dude!"

"She loves me Night Creeper!" Todd screamed grabbing Kurt's wrist and ripping off the image inducer. Immediately Kurt's real appearance emerged. "Ha! Let's see her love you now elf boy!" he mocked waving the inducer.

"Give me back my inducer!" Kurt screamed lunging at him.

"Say goodnite to it," Todd said dropping it and raised his foot to crush it.

"Noooooo!" Kurt screamed rushing towards Todd. He barreled into him and they both fell on the floor and slid near Pietro's feet before they disappeared.

Rogue coughed and waved her hand to fan away the smoke. "Listen Pietro—What?! Huh?! No!" Rogue screeched when Pietro was gone. "Oh….this is just great! Now what ahm Ah goin ta do?" she asked hopelessly. As if in reply to her question, something crunched under her right foot. She bent down and lifted the object up.

"Please don't be broken," Rogue prayed putting it on her wrist.

***********************************************************************************************

~Forget about her~ Remy told himself the millionth time that day. ~Dat's one fille you ain't gonna get~ but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get Rogue out of his head. When he closed his eyes, he saw her and when he opened them…well…he thought he saw her and this was driving him mad!

Remy even kept reminding himself that she's married and it's wrong to think about someone else's wife like that but then he again started regretting that he should've stayed and objected or something. But of course, he perfectly knew what would've happened if he had done that. Scott would've killed him or Rogue would've killed him. Either way, he could've been killed.

Oh and if he did object, what would he have said? 'Chere don't marry dat guy cause…Remy loves you?' Oh yeah! That could've been such a happy ending for Remy.

"Umm…Excuse me?"

"Rogue?" Remy turned to the female voice expectantly and thrilled.

"I'm…sorry?" the girl, who was 'not' Rogue, asked, a questioning expression on her face when Remy kept staring at her.

"Oh!" Remy uttered in disappointed. ~You're an idiot Remy~ He told himself. ~She must be in some 'exotic place' with her 'husband'~

"Mind if I sit here? The other compartment is way too crowded—"

 "No," Remy said monotonously. He would've normally enjoyed company, especially if it was a girl but not right now.  

"Thanks," she said placing herself beside him. "I'm Mandy."

"Remy," Remy replied.

"Hmm….Nice contacts and—Hey! Did you get beaten up or something?" she asked observing his face.

"Err…Yes," Remy replied unsurely.

"How? Why?"

"Because Remy deserved it…" Remy mumbled then let out a sigh.

Mandy gave him a sympathetic look. "Listen. Remy, I-I don't mean to be rude or anything but—" she took a deep breath. "Remy…can I kiss you?" 

"Pardon?" Remy's eyes widened, believing that maybe he had heard her wrong.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Uh…cherie!" Remy began unsurely. He knew girls found him attractive, but not so much that they wanted to move to the first base after a minute. "Why do you want to kiss me?"

She motioned her finger for him to come closer. He did.

"Well…my friends—" she pointed towards the doorway where two girls were giggling. They quickly disappeared when they caught Remy looking at them.  "Gave me this stupid dare," she whispered in his ear. "I'll kill them later for this!"

"Oh!" Remy uttered.

"So please? I'll lose hundred bucks," Mandy said. "I promise! It'll be fast!" Before Remy could give her his consent, she was kissing him.

"No!" Remy abruptly pulled back, feeling as if he was betraying Rogue for no reason. "I-I can't—"

Mandy frowned. "What?"

"I-I love—"

"You love her now? Well…your mind quickly changes…" a voice said.

"Excuse me?" Mandy asked in disbelief turning to look at the girl standing in the door way.

"Really Gambit, you're more pathetic than I ever thought," she said as she walked in.

Remy blinked, wondering how she knew his name. "Uh…do I know you?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Let me introduce myself!" the girl said between gritted teeth and moved her hand over her watch. The girl instantly faded and now, a new person was standing in her place. "Do Ah look familiar now?"

Remy couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be! How could Rogue be standing here, before him, when she was supposed to be on her honeymoon? 

It took a few seconds for his mind to process what just happened. "R-Rogue? Is dat—Is dat really you?!" he asked, gaping at her as his hand slowly moved up to touch her and make sure she was real and not a hallucination. His answer was a slap across the face. "Oui. It's you," he mumbled, realizing she was real.

"You!" Mandy shot up from her seat after fully recovering from the shock. "You're that girl—" Rogue punched her unconscious before she could finish her sentence.

"Ah'm glad Ah learnt that from Logan," Rogue said rubbing her wrist.

"Chere you killed Mandy!" Remy exclaimed bolting up from his seat.

"Oh! Mandy? You're new girlfriend, right?" Rogue asked sarcastically. 

"Who was de old one?" Remy asked, scratching his head.

"Ah can't believe, Ah've been so stupid ta think 'this'—" she pointed her finger at Remy as if he was some disgusting thing. "—could be the one who loves me ta death!" she said angrily.

"What are you talkin about chere?" Remy asked totally confused. "How—?—Why are you here? Did somethin happen? Are you alright?!" Remy started bombarding her with questions.

"No! Ah'm not alright!" Rogue screamed before rushing out. 

"W-Wait! Rogue, wait!" Remy ran after her. Somehow Rogue was really here and he just had to tell her now and didn't care of the consequences. "R-Remy wants to tell you somethin and—I-I love you!" But it was too late, for when he emerged through the narrow hall, there was no sign of her. ~No! Remy's not givin up!~ he thought determined and started searching for her.

***********************************************************************************************

~You love me?~ Rogue asked Remy mentally as he passed by, obviously looking for her. ~You're the millionth person ta have said that ta me and you know what? It's all a lie!~  She thought and walked forward in her new disguise. She didn't know and didn't care who she was right now. All she was thinking was how could she have blindly believed her friends that he was the one? Maybe someone else was out there and now….it was too late to find him…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Kurt?" the voice said behind her. "Is that you?"

"Uh…no…Ahm her—Twin brother?" Rogue said a little surprised when she got a look at reflection in the window. She turned to the person. It was Amanda or Kurt's girlfriend as far as Rogue knew.

Amanda giggled. "Oh Kurt! You're such a joker! Oh! Wow! Is it me or have you suddenly gotten taller?" she asked eyeing Rogue up and down.

"It's just you," Rogue replied.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Amanda asked raising her brow.

"Got a very…nasty cough," Rogue said and started coughing, cursing the voice modifier for not working. ~Stupid voice modifier! Oh wait! Why would Kurt need a voice modifier for his voice?~

"What are you doing here?"

"Runnin away," Rogue said bitterly.

"Don't they treat you well at the institute?" Amanda asked shocked.

"They do, that's why Ah'm runnin away," Rogue said and was turning around to getaway when Amanda grabbed her arm.

"Oh Kurt! You're such a joker!" Amanda said. "I can't believe you came all the way here just to see me. I'm just going away for three days. It's not the end of the world! Aww…you're so sweet!" Amanda then leaned near Rogue's ear and whispered. "That's why I love you…"

Love? It made Rogue sick to even hear the word 'love' right now.

"C'mon! I like you to meet my folks!" Amanda said happily and started dragging her

"What? No! No!" Rogue protested. "Are you crazy?!"

"I want them to meet the real you anyway…." Amanda said moving her hand to press the image inducer's button.

"A-Ah'm not the real me!" Rogue cried grabbing her wrist.

"Amanda what's going on?" a man asked walking towards with a woman behind.

"Mom! Dad! I like you to meet someone," Amada said pushing Rogue forward. "This is Kurt Wagner!" she said excitedly.

"Uh…Hi," Rogue waved looking nervously at Amanda's parents.

"Oh! So you're Kurt!" Mr. Sefton held up his hand. "A pleasure! Amanda has told us a lot about you."

"Nice..meetin you too..Mr…umm…" Rogue said taking his hand hesitantly and shaking it. "Amanda's dad?"

Amanda giggled.

"So, is it true that you're always full of surprises?" Mrs. Sefton asked. "The way Amanda goes on about you I'd say you're a—" The image inducer suddenly started crackling and Amanda and her parents were now looking at the 'real Kurt' or rather the 'real Rogue'. "Girl…" Mrs. Sefton finished her sentence as she stared at Rogue in shock. 

Amanda opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Uh…well…nice meetin ya'll!" Rogue said shaking her hand free from the hand shake which had been frozen with the rest of the trio. "Umm…bye!" she said and ran off.

Amanda was the first to recover. She sheepishly chuckled. "Kurt…he's such a joker!"

***********************************************************************************************

"Twenty-five minutes and mah life is over…." Rogue said to herself sitting on the railing and swinging her legs as she watched the ground move by. 

"That's kind of dangerous you know," Rogue turned around to the owner of the voice.

"What do you care?" Rogue snapped at Amanda.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Amanda asked her arms crossed against her chest.

"No," Rogue said coldly.

"You're not Kurt, are you?"

"No," Rogue turned back to staring at the ground.

"Then why.—" Amanda suddenly pressed the inducer's button. "Are you hiding yourself?"

"Let's just say if you don't want me ta be your step-mother—" Rogue pressed the inducer's button. "You better stop annoyin me."

"Hmm…You're Rogue, right? The untouchable one?" Amanda asked curiously and poked Rogue's nose.

"Hey!" Rogue swatted her hand away.

Amanda giggled. "Just making sure you're not Kurt."

"No!" Rogue said bitterly. "Could you just go away?!"

Amanda shook her head. "Sorry but I have a right to know what's going on!"

"Long story, don't have time." 

"Well I'm not going till you tell me and I don't care if you threaten me with your power," she said firmly but screamed when the train suddenly jerked to a stop making Rogue fall on top of her. It again started moving as if nothing had happened. 

"Whoa! Did you do that?!" Amanda asked.

"Why is it that somethin bad happens everybody blames it on me?" Rogue asked annoyed getting off her.

"Because it's your fault," a voice said from above.

"Huh? H-Hey!" Rogue screeched when her arm suddenly shot up hitting Amanda then the image inducer started going crazy changing into many people before finally stopping at the image of Kurt. "W-What's goin on?!" she cried when her arm was moving by itself, as if was possessed. "Ugh!" she grunted when she was suddenly lifted off her feet.

"Rogue!" she heard Amanda scream.

"Ugh! You!" Rogue shouted when she saw the person floating next to her.

"Oh no you don't!" Magneto said jerking her arm back when she was moving her hand to press the inducer's button. "Where are my men?" he asked angrily.

"How the hell should Ah know?!" Rogue shouted back. "Let me go Buckethead!"

"Whatever you're doing to everybody, it has to end now!"

"Ah agree! So if you—" Rogue stopped realizing what he was about to do.  "You're makin a huge mistake! You do this and mah friends would kill you! Why! They would be comin any second now!"

***********************************************************************************************

"Ah…now this is relaxing…" Kitty murmured relaxing herself on a sofa in a furniture shop.

"You said it sister!" Tabitha agreed who was lying on the carpet applying some nail polish.

"Aym Aye the only one with a conscious?" Rahne asked scowling at the others.

"Hmm…let's see…" Jubilee wondered. "Yes!!!"

Rahne slapped her forehead.

"I cannot believe—Hmm—I was missing such delicious—Hmm—by going on a diet—" Betsy paused as she gulped down the chocolate piece in her mouth. "I swear! If Mesmero didn't do what he did, I would've surely gone mad and slit my agent's throat!"  

"And our throats!" Rahne said and was immediately hit by a flying cushion. "Hey!"

"Sorry about that," Betsy apologized.

"We should be helping Rogue," Rahne said.

"Helping?" Tabitha said and chuckled. "Like what? We all demonstrate how to kiss a boy?"

Everyone laughed at Tabitha's suggestion.

Rahne rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe we should kiss him for her," Jubilee said and giggled.

"That would be ridiculous!" Betsy said frowning.

"Alright then what about Jean?! You're acting like she doesn't exist," Rahne said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jean?" Kitty looked over at Tabitha. "Who's Jean?"

Everyone started laughing again.

Rahne rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You guys are so…immature!"

"No we're not—What the—" Kitty squeaked as Kurt, Todd and Pietro suddenly teleported on top of her.

"Die slimeball!" Kurt screamed and he and Todd again disappeared leaving Pietro on top of Kitty.

"Ugh! Like get off me Pietro!" Kitty screamed and phased herself through him. "Jerk!" she said angrily punching him on the shoulder. "Hey! Where's—You were suppose to be with Rogue! What happened?"

Pietro didn't reply and kept staring ahead, with an empty expression.

"Pietro!!!" Kitty shouted. "Helloooo!" she pounded on his forehead. "Are you like, in there?"

Pietro still didn't respond.

"Pietro!" Kitty screamed and started shaking him by the shoulders.

"I think he's dead," Jubilee said after a while

"No…he's…I think maybe..he's catatonic…" Kitty said after closely observing him.

"Let me try," Tabitha as she walked over to Kitty's side. She grabbed Pietro by the shoulders and shook him furiously. "Rise and shine Speedy!"

"I tried it," Kitty said as Tabitha continued shaking him.

Tabitha suddenly punched him right across the face.

"I didn't try that," Kitty mumbled as Tabitha again delivered a few punches. 

"Who else…wants….to…..give it a shot?" Tabitha asked, panting.

"Uh… he's not dead nor catatonic, luv," Betsy said after reading his mind. "Rogue told him not to move until she comes back."

"Oh…." Kitty's eyes sparkled mischievously. "He's not moving…He won't move until Rogue comes back…"

"Hmm…" Tabitha stroked her chin. "I always wondered why they call Wanda and Pietro twins…" she said taking out a lipstick from her back pocket and started applying it on Pietro's lips.

"C'mon you guys! He kind of saved our lives!" Rahne pointed out was Amara quickly bought a make-up kit from somewhere. "Esn't there any love for him in your hearts?"

"Noooooo!" all of the other girls said simultaneously.

"I'm also curious as to how such two absolutely different people could be termed as 'twins'," Betsy said.

"You guys are really so…immature!" Rahne said frustrated. 

Everyone ignored her as they were too busy giving Pietro a makeover.

"Hey!" Jubilee frowned holding up the cross-shaped earring. "His ears aren't pierced."

"That can be arranged luv," Betsy said drawing out her psychic knife.

"Aye can't watch!" Rahne said closing her eyes.

***********************************************************************************************

"You're a fool! You kill me and somethin worse will happen!" Rogue shouted trying to reach the image inducer's button.

Magneto ignored her. "Do you know what happens when your blood stops flowing?"

"Your death!" Rogue shouted angrily. "Let me go!"

"I consider this method extreme," he said dropping Rogue who landed face-flat on the ground. "But in your case…it will do."

Rogue quickly pressed the inducer's button and her Kurt disguise disappeared. She was turning around to face Magneto when suddenly, she felt as if her heart was being crushed. She immediately collapsed on the ground clutching her heart as the pain became unbearable. When she opened her mouth to scream for help, she found herself gasping for breath instead.

"I'm sorry…" Magneto said. "But you're too dangerous to have around…"

"So are you," a voice said from behind Magneto and he suddenly found his whole body glowing pink.

"Gambit…" Magneto realized.

"If you kill her, I swear you will be so mutilated dat even your family members won't be able to identify you!" Remy swore, keeping a firm grip on Magneto's ankle.

"You're a fool…." Magneto hissed.

"Yes! I am! Now let her go!" he shouted. "Before I let go!"

"Very well!" Magneto spat and released his hold on Rogue who had passed out. "For now…"

Remy quickly bend down to check on Rogue not letting his other hand off Magneto. 

"Petite," Remy called to Amanda, who, he was lucky had found her on time. "Take her as far away from here as possible," he told her and gently kissed Rogue on the head. "Remy doesn't want her gettin hurt."

"Well…this is interesting…a Rogue stealing the heart of the Prince of thieves?" Magneto observed as Amanda with great effort half-lifted Rogue. "You do know that she is the untouchable?"

"Remy doesn't care!" Remy said carelessly as Amanda started dragging Rogue away. "You stay away from her or you deal wid me!" he threatened and released Magneto when the two girls were out of sight. 

"Well…in that case…"  Magneto sent a magnetic blast towards Remy sending him reeling back. "I'll deal with you first!"

***********************************************************************************************

~How did I get into this mess?~ Amanda asked herself as she gently put Rogue down, whom she had been dragging for the last five minutes. Suddenly, Rogue bolted up giving Amanda a fright. "Oh! Oh! Thank goodness you're ok!" she cried happily as Rogue got up. "H-Hey!" she shouted when Rogue started moving. "Where are you going?!"

"To kill Magneto," she answered thoughtlessly.

"What?! No! No! Wait!" Amanda grabbed her arm.

"Remy's in trouble…Ah have ta help him."

"No! H-He said—" Amanda said holding her back. "I-I can't—"

"Ah heard what he said."

"You…did?" Amanda asked surprised as she was sure Rogue was unconscious at that time. "Hey! Stop!" she cried when Rogue again sprinted forward. "You're not thinking clearly!" Amanda blocked her path.

Rogue glared at her. Amanda glared back. "You know…maybe you're right…" Rogue said, looking at the image inducer, an idea suddenly occurring to her.

***********************************************************************************************

"Did you really think you could beat me?" Magneto asked the dangling Remy from the railway bridge about to lose his grip. "This would've been easy. Regrettably you've chosen to make it worse. I'm giving you something that is rare, another chance Gambit. Forget about her and—"

"Sorry!" Remy coughed out, his whole body hurting like hell as a result of the fight with Magneto. "I'm not workin for a madman like you!"

"Goodbye Gambit," Magneto said emotionlessly. He was lifting his hand to push Remy when something or someone suddenly hit him hard in the back. He whirled around and was fortunately quick enough to move away just as 'something's' claws slashed through the air. "What… are…you?" he asked upon getting a closer look at his attacker that resembled a giant bat.

It only screeched in reply and moved forward to attack.

Magneto was backing away, but then, he noticed something on its wrist.

"Nice try," he told the creature. "But you're monster disguise doesn't fool me Rogue," he said as it gave him a menacing look.

"Well, that's weird…" a voice said from behind him. Alarmed, Magneto whirled around to be shocked by Rogue pouncing on him. Magneto shut his eyes tightly. "Cause that disguise definitely fooled me!" she hissed.

While the monster, moved and offered his hand to Remy.

Remy remained still, his eyes unblinking and mouth wide open.

"Don't worry…I'm not gonna bite," it said in a screechy voice. "It's me, Amanda."

"Oh! Remy didn't recognize you wid de teeth and de claws," Remy told her taking her claw like hand hesitantly. "Remy told you to stay awa—"

"She wouldn't listen," Amanda said dryly gesturing towards Rogue trying to remove Magneto's helmet.

"Get off me!" Magneto shouted trying to pry Rogue off himself.

"You know what ticks me off?!" Rogue asked angrily after removing his helmet. "You tryin ta kill me and mah friends!" she said and punched him hard. "But you know what really ticks me off? You tryin ta kill Gambit! If anyone's goin ta kill him, it's goin ta be me!"

"Dat…makes me feel a lot better…" Remy said unsurely as Amanda helped him back on to his feet. He grimaced because of the pain and almost lost his balance but Amanda kept him still.

"Hey! Slow down!" Amanda ordered. "You're hurt."

"R-Remy needs to help her," he said.

"Open your eyes and look at me coward!" Rogue screamed, trying to rip open Magneto's eyes to make him look at her.

"I don't think she needs it," Amanda said.

Magneto, who was lunging blindly towards Rogue's throat, was met with a broken nose when Rogue slammed her head into his face.

"Ouch! Dat's gonna leave a mark," Remy said rubbing his own nose which Rogue broke. "Once Rogue's sticks to someone, it would need more than an army to get her off."

"How about the whole bridge?" Amanda said wide-eyed when the bridge underneath them started moving and to their horror, started coming apart.

"No!" Remy gasped turning his gaze towards Rogue. "Rogue!" he shouted but she was too absorbed in trying to kill Magneto to notice.

"Rogue!" Amanda screamed. "Get out of there! Oh no! She can't hear us Rem—Huh?! Remy? Remy?" she looked around when he suddenly disappeared.

Rogue stopped hitting Magneto when she heard the horrible creaking sound. She punched Magneto's face the last time before getting off him.

"Ha! Now you're not going anywhere!" Magneto said grabbing her from behind. "This ends now!"

"You're right Magneto," Remy's voice said and the next thing Magneto knew his whole attire was glowing pink. "You have thirty seconds before you self destruct," he informed him. "Goodbye mon ami."

Shocked, he let go of Rogue and quickly flew up.

Remy quickly caught Rogue but accidentally slid down towards the loose beams as he was half-wounded. "Ow! You should go on a diet chere," Remy said wincing.

"Are you ok?" Rogue asked worriedly.

"S-Sure…just broke a few bones…nothin serious," Remy said in an assuring voice. "Are you ok?"

Rogue nodded. "Thank you…" she said suddenly.

"For what chere?" Remy asked nervously trying to keep from moving as the beams were creaking and could collapse any moment.

"Everythin…" Rogue replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

For a second, he could've been convinced that maybe it was all an illusion as it was impossible for Rogue to be in his arms right now and about to kiss him instead of kill him. Remy closed his eyes and slowly moved his face forward. He may have been a mere millimeters away from her face when he suddenly realized something. "No!" he stopped. "Remy can't! It's wrong! You're married and—"

"What?! Married?!" Rogue said then clicked. "Wait! How did you know Ah was married?"

"Uh…well…you have a weddin ring," Remy's said quickly, lifting her hand on which she had on the diamond ring that Scott had given her earlier.

Rogue frowned, not believing him at all. "You were at the church, weren't you?" she guessed.

Remy sighed and finally confessed. "Oui…" 

"Why?" Rogue asked softly extending her hand towards his face. Remy closed his eyes thinking she might slap him but instead she gently stroked his face. 

"Remy just wanted to make sure you were…ok…and not gettin forced to be married—Are you kissn Remy because maybe we are gonna die or do you really love me?" Remy asked when Rogue was again making a move to kiss him.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Both!" she said frustrated before thrusting her lips on his.

Remy was quite shocked at first but after second relaxed and kissed her back.

Amanda's voice suddenly screamed. "Are you guys crazy kissing at a time like this?!"

Rogue didn't care and continued kissing him. If this was her last, literally 'last kiss', then she wanted to enjoy every moment of it. While Remy…well…he was on cloud nine.

But then the inevitable happened. The beams gave away and all three of them lost ground and fell into the water many feet below.

Rogue was the first to emerge, coughing and gasping for air with an arm firmly around Remy's waist, who seemed to have lost conscious. With great effort, she swam to the shore. By the time she reached land, she was so exhausted that she collapsed onto Remy's chest.

Remy started coughing. Rogue quickly pulled herself up.

"R-Remy…a-are you o-okay?" she asked worriedly.

"You are an angel," Remy said looking at Rogue, dazed.

"Hmmm…So are you Remy," Rogue murmured laying herself down on the ground beside him.

"I love you," he suddenly said.

Rogue remained silent.

"Chere?"

"You must be the millionth person ta have said that," Rogue said after a while.

"Remy loves you," Remy rephrased his words.

Rogue turned her head to look at him and smiled. Remy smiled back and was moving his face to kiss Rogue again.

"That's it!"  Amanda said as she stumbled out of the water and on the shore, breaking the tender moment. "No more! I-I don't know how you could handle this all the time but—Jumping off a train! Being a monster! Falling off a bridge!" she stumbled again and handed Rogue the inducer. The time on it read 12:05. Rogue heaved a sigh of relief.

"O man! My parents are going to kill me!" Amanda said looking around at the destruction.

Rogue couldn't help but laugh. "Welcome ta the club."

She shivered. "I-I think I'll be happy just being a normal human being."

"Ah'll just be happy…bein me…the untouchable…" Rogue said her eyes full of sorrow after realizing that the spell was off her.

"Aww..chere, don't worry…Remy will always be happy bein with you…" Remy said putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her near. "Always…"

"Always?" Rogue asked raising her brow.

Remy nodded and kissed her on the head then laid his chin on top. "Always….Remy don't care if you can't touch. Remy will always love you—Eek!" he shrieked when he saw that he was hugging the bat creature.

Rogue giggled in her bat disguise which sounded really frightening. "God! You scream like a girl!"

"Umm…ok that was scary," Amanda said, who too had gotten a bit shaken by Rogue's giggling.

"Chere! You wanna give Remy a heart attack?!" Remy exclaimed, clutching his heart.

"L-Like! O my god! Remy! It's like going to eat Remy!" a voice suddenly screamed. Rogue turned to look at the shocked faces of her friends.

"It's an alien!"

"It's a bat creature thing!"

"It's disgusting!" Tabitha said making a face.

"It's dead!" another voice said which Rogue couldn't figure out whom it belonged to until someone slammed her against the ground.

"No Wait!!!" Rogue screeched but what came out was a bat's screech as Betsy was about to bring down her psychic knife. "Stop!!! It's me!!! Rogue!!!"

"L-Like O my god!" Kitty screamed. "It ate Rogue! And R-Remy! O God! Poor Remy…" Kitty said sympathetically kneeling down beside Remy. "Look what it did to him! Hey! Remy can you speak? C'mon! L-Like say something!"

"Uh—" Remy was saying when Kitty cut in.

"No! Don't talk!" Kitty said placing her hand over his mouth. "Don't know what kind of torture you've been through! It's better that you rest."

"No! Wait!" Amanda rushed towards Betsy. "That's Rog—"

"Poor Amanda! She's in shock!" Tabitha said.

"No I'm not!" Amanda protested. "That's Ro—"

"Don't worry Amanda! Be brave!" Kitty told her. "We have seen uglier things than this." When she said the word 'ugly', Sabertooth's naked form popped into her head.

"Bloody hell!" Betsy suddenly screamed getting off Rogue dropping on her knees and clutching her head. "That's bloody disgusting!" she screamed obviously receiving the image but what's more, she accidentally projected the image.

"Eeow! Eeow!" Rahne started saying hysterically.

"I'm too young for this!" Amara said.

"That's…." Amanda was now actually in shock.

"What kind of twisted—Yuck!!" Jubilee screamed. "I need amnesia!"

"Wow!" Tabitha's had an amused expression on her face. "For such a big guy, he sure as a litt—"

"Shut up Tabitha!" Everyone screamed.

"Remy really didn't want to be reminded of dat again…" Remy groaned.

"Ack! Damn telepthics!" Rogue shouted clutching her head when she got up into a sitting position.

"You said it batty!" Tabitha agreed then clicked. "Hey! Get that thing!" she shouted and she and Amara both jumped on Rogue and pinned her to the ground.

"You idiots!" Rogue screamed. "Ah'm goin ta kill you all for this!"

"Shut up batty"! Tabitha snapped. "Now tell us what you did with Rogue!"

"Uh…hold it, girls!" Betsy said after reading Rogue's mind. "That is—"

"You brain dead people!" Rogue screamed. "Ah'm Rogue!"

"Oh yeah! I can see the resemblance," Tabitha said sarcastically.

"That is Rogu—Oh forget it!" Rahne raised her hands up in defeat. "You guys wanna get something to eat?" she asked Amanda and Betsy.

They both nodded and the three quietly crept away.

"Ok batty! This is the last time before Magma makes you a firefly!" Tabitha said. "Where's Rogue?"

Their question was answered when the image inducer on Rogue's wrist suddenly shut off by itself.

Tabitha and Amara both shrieked and released Rogue.

"H-Hey goth girl!" Tabitha began nervously as Rogue got up. "G-Great Halloween costume—I-It fooled us! R-Right Amara? Amara?" she got more nervous when Amara didn't reply. "Kitty? Jubes?" Tabitha turned to see the other girls trying to sneak away. "Oh crap! I hate this part!" she said and the next thing she knew was Rogue's bare hand on her face before falling unconscious.

"Run!" Kitty screamed and she, Amara and Jubilee sprinted forward towards the bushes as Rogue sent a handful of energy bombs.

"And stay out!" Rogue shouted. She turned around furiously when she heard rustling from the bushes behind her. "Ugh!" she made a handful of energy bombs and threw it there. 

Rogue smirked when she heard a couple of shrieks followed by the explosions. "Better come out guys…Ah want ta see your faces—Oh mah gawd!" Rogue screamed falling on her back when she saw the person that came out of the bushes. "A-Ah swear! I-It was a-an accident! Please Ah—"

"Start explaining!" Ororo, her hair singed and her uniform half torn, managed to say. "NOW!!!" 

**********************************************************************************************

Yes! One more chapter! Then it's the end! *Sighs* it may also be the end of my story writing career….Ugh! Damn A-Levels for being so hard! And damn the government for finishing Saturday as a holiday for us!


	18. Crazy Things Happen after Midnight Part ...

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin! Ok the conclusion was getting way too long and hard to manage so I cut it into two chapters. This is part one and the next chapter would be the second and last chapter. Now enjoy! And don't forget to review!

***********************************************************************************************

"And that's the whole story I swear!" Kitty said crying. "Now...I'm prepared for my punishment…."

"Oh no child! I would never do that," Ororo said shaking her head. "Your intentions were good." She then turned to Rogue. "Rogue?"

Rogue would've just stayed there, staring at Kitty with her mouth and eyes wide open if Remy hadn't elbowed her. "Uh…yeah!" she replied unsurely. "Whatever she says…" She said which was not entirely true and she didn't know if cutting Jean out of the whole story was a good idea or not. If she was a witness, then Ororo would also want her side of the story which, of course, would be entirely 'true' resulting in Kitty getting grounded.

"Let's see what the Professor has to say about all this," Ororo said then turned to Remy. "And Remy…Welcome to the X-men."

"Thank you Stormy," Remy said bowing a little. He almost lost his balance if Rogue hadn't caught him.

"It's Storm," Ororo said. "Let's go home."

************************************************************************************************************

"Ah…Home sweet home—Like O my god!" Kitty squealed running up to the almost hundred of beautifully wrapped up packages near the fountain. "Presents!"

"And they're all… addressed to Rogue…" Amara said disappointed after reading a card on top of one of them.

"Hmm…and they smell so good…" Jubilee said sniffing a box.

"Can we please open them?" Kitty asked Rogue acting like a little girl. "Can we huh? Huh?"

"No Kitty…they must be returned," Ororo said strictly.

"But they're presents!" Kitty exclaimed. "Presents are taken!"

"Kitty…" Ororo gave her a warning look.

"Oh ok!" Kitty said sadly.

"Oh look! Jean's already home," Ororo said when she caught sight of her leaning against the doorframe. Ororo frowned when she noticed something different. "Jean…your hair—"

All the girls turned to look at her and gasped.

"Just decided to dye it," Jean said running her fingers through her now long black hair. "I have my reasons…" she said giving Rogue a murderous glare as she took out a lighter from her pocket and started flicking it on and off.

"Hmm…Dat's Pyro's lighter," Remy observed. "Pyro said dat if anybody would be able to get his lighter, he would be dead or dyin."

"I think she killed him…" Kitty whispered in horror.

"So…you don't know anything that happened today?" Ororo asked Jean skeptically. 

"Oh dear God!" Jean gasped dramatically. "What happened? I-I just came home and well…was shocked to see the boys come home really tired and muttering some weird stuff a-and before that, Professor called me to pick him up from a church. He didn't say what he was doing there."

"Well…This may come as quite as a shock…" Ororo began. "But Kitty here put a love spell on Rogue."

Kitty smiled sheepishly.

"A love spell?" Jean raised her brow, pretending to be clueless. "That sounds…so unbelievable!"

Ororo nodded. "Yes it does, but it happened. And thanks to Remy, everything's back to normal now."

"Remy? Hmmm…nice to meet you Remy," Jean said.

"But Remy already knows yo—HpmfF!" Remy mumbled when Jean froze his mouth.

"You must be some kind of wizard to know how to reverse a spell Remy. Am I right Remy?" Jean asked.

Remy shook his head then thought for a moment and quickly nodded.

"Now you must be wondering what happened at the church?" Ororo asked Jean.

"Oh yes! I'm 'dying' to know what the Professor was doing there!" Jean said excitedly while everyone else, except Ororo wondered what the hell was wrong with her.

"Well…Scott married Rogue. Unofficial of course, considering Scott wasn't in his senses," Ororo said. "I hope he's dealing with this just fine."

Rogue turned a shade of red. While Remy, also turned a shade of red but it was red with anger.

"But wasn't Rogue in her senses?" Jean asked looking at Rogue with a shocked expression which of course was fake.

~If you're in your senses then you better shut up! Before Ah— Rogue was saying when Jean interrupted.

"Ok so whatever! That explains what the wedding cake is doing here…." Jean said then held up a hand to reveal a little doll which resembled Rogue in a wedding dress. "And this doll—whoops!" Jean 'accidentally' dropped the Rogue doll and the lighter which 'accidentally' set the doll on fire. "Aww…I'm so sorry I burned you Rogue," she said and started stomping on the doll to extinguish the fire. "All better!" she said picking up the now charred doll.

Rogue could only blink. "Kitty….don't tell me you didn't help her when Scott and two of Magneto goons went after her?" she whispered.

Kitty gulped. "I…didn't h-help her."

"Nice knowing you Rogue. Give me a call if you're still alive…" Tabitha whispered. "I better go—If Lance's jeep was here." That's when she heard the familiar honking. "And here it is!" she said happily as Rahne and Betsy zoomed in the jeep.

"Rahne! You're too young to drive!" Ororo exclaimed when the jeep screeched to a halt.

"Well…err…Aye—" That's when everybody noticed Scott. He was lying on the backseat, using Betsy's lap as a pillow.

Jean squeaked but quickly cleared her throat. "O Scott!" she cried dramatically, running up to the jeep. "Are you ok?"

"Of course he is," Betsy said looking down at Scott and smiling. "Aren't you luv?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" Scott told her smiling as he got up. "T-Thanks."

"Anytime darling…"

"Oh look at the time!" Jean pulled Scott out of the car with her TK. "You must have a photo shoot or something Elisabeth. So you should go!"

"No I don—" Betsy began but was cut short by Jean.

"Tabitha will drop you!" Jean said lifting Tabitha off her feet and placing her in the driver's seat. "Bye guys!"

"Oh hey! Don't forget to call—Hey!" Tabitha screeched when the jeep started driving by itself and no time was out of sight and out of the institute. 

"Scott, are you ok?" Jean asked.

"I-I think so," Scott said as Jean pulled him to his feet. "I-I've j-just been having these weird….hallucinations…." Scott trailed off when his eyes fell upon Rogue. He let out a small gasp when his eyes fell upon the ring on Rogue's finger. 

Remy could have burst out laughing if Rogue hadn't threatened him with a glare when Scott backed up shocked and suddenly tripped.

"I-I'm ok!" Scott said standing up straight. He moved forward his eyes still glued to the ring as if he recalled or was trying to recall and never noticed one of Rogue's presents near his feet until it tripped him. His shades came off and he could've almost blasted Rogue if Remy hadn't pushed her out of the way.

Remy gave him a glare. "You better watch where you're lookin mon ami!"

"I-I'm s-sorry—I-It j-just h-happened—" Scott was again about to bump and fall had it not been for Jean.

"Oh! For God sakes Scott!" Jean said rolling her eyes and dragged Scott inside before he could cause anymore damage.

"A-Ah don't think Ah could ever face him again…" Rogue said, embarrassed as all of them walked inside.

~Why don't you go and try to face the others?~ Jean suggested, her voice thick with sarcasm as she watched Scott stumble and climb the stairs and head up to his room.

"I hope this mess is somehow also cleared up," Ororo said picking up the evening newspaper and started going through it. "Marie Adler? Your name's not Marie Rogue."

"You have a real name?" Kitty asked shocked then turned to Ororo. "She has a real name?!"

"Oh Gee…I was wondering the same thing. Rogue told us that she didn't have a name…" Jean said an amused expression on her face while Rogue did everything in her power not to murder her right there.

"Well she does," Ororo said.

"What is it?!" Kitty almost screamed.

"Rogue," Rogue simply said.

"No it's mon chere," Remy said grinning.

"What's Rogue's name?" Kitty asked Ororo.

"Uh…Ask Rogue," she said then turned to Remy. "C'mon Remy, let's take you down to the infirmary."

"Remy's feelin fine!" Remy said standing straight who had been standing with Rogue's support all the while. He suddenly wobbled and lost his balance and fell on his back with a thud. "Ow!"

"Sorry Remy," Rogue said bending down to pick him up. "But you're goin whether you like it or not!"

"But…" Remy made a sad face.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Don't worry! Ah'll always visit you!"  

"Of course you will…" Jean said sarcastically. "It even may not matter that you tried to kil—"

~Umm…Jean~ Kitty began calmly. ~May I ask like what the hell is your problem? And do you know what Rogue's name is?~

Rogue also turned to face her furiously.

Jean only smiled, held up her forefinger and slowly drew it across her throat when Ororo wasn't looking at her.

Kitty squeaked. "I-I'll take Remy to the infirmary!" she quickly offered and before anyone could react, she and Remy had phased out of sight.

"I better go see how the Professor is doing," Ororo said and left.

~Ah better get somethin ta eat~ Rogue thought when her stomach started growling. She headed towards the kitchen and was surprised to see many boys present there at this hour. Most of them were busy cooking while others seemed to have fallen asleep on the table. 

Rogue entered quietly as possible to get something but the inevitable happened.

Kurt who was stuck on the ceiling and eating a hamburger saw her. He choked on the piece in his mouth and fell down and landed on the table. This woke the sleeping Sam and he was so startled that he zoomed up through the ceiling and probably out through the roof.

Jamie gasped dropping the cookie jar in his hand, turned red and ran smack into the wall, creating clones of himself which in turn caused Roberto to trip over him.

The big hole Sam made resulted in Bobby falling through the ceiling and icing the floor. This caused Ray to slip and accidentally cause a power surge and the lights went out. Someone else also seemed to slip by Bobby's ice in the pitch black darkness.

Jean flicked on the lighter and smiled as she floated into the kitchen. "Well, what do you know?" she said an amused expression on her face as she looked at Rogue pinned to the wall by Evan's spikes. "They remember you!"

***********************************************************************************************

Rogue cursed as she rubbed her face which had somehow the door to Professor's study 'accidentally' slammed. She didn't know how but she knew who—

"Please, take a seat…" Professor said gesturing towards the two empty chairs as she and Kitty entered. They sat down and were now facing the Professor.

"Are you going to ground us?" Kitty asked her voice quivering.

Professor sighed shaking his head. "Kitty I—"

"W-We really tried to contact you honest!" Kitty began. "But with so many people—Guys! After Rogue, it was impossible—A-And you're also a guy—S-So that's why we couldn't come back home and oh yes! You also kicked us out too so…where were we suppose to go?" Kitty asked making puppy-dog eyes as they started getting welled up with tears.

"Yes…I'm really sorry for that but—"

"A-And then you threatened to k-kill me—" Kitty was crying now.

"Kitty, my greatest apologizes—"

"I-It was enough for me when Sabertooth kidnapped me!" she hiccupped. "A-And t-then y-you w-w-ere so m-mean—" 

Professor didn't seem to be listening to her, instead he was staring ahead his eyes wide open in shock.

"Professor…Are you ok?" Rogue asked him.

"I require therapy," Professor muttered unconsciously.

"What?!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Uh…nothing. Nothing at all. You two can leave."

"What? Y-You're not going to ground us?" Kitty instantly stopped crying. 

"No questions either?" Rogue asked.

"No! No questions. You can go now," Professor said clutching his head.

"But what about the newspapers and TV?" Rogue asked. "People know me—"

"Jean and I will take care of it," Professor said covering his face.

"Oh Professor!" Kitty squealed and bolted up from her seat and hugged him. "I love you! Ok bye! Professor! And thanks!" Kitty said happily and phased out of the room with Rogue.

Professor pressed his hands against his temple, hoping somehow to squeeze the image out. But it was no use. The image was inscribed in his mind. ~How?~ He wondered. ~How can such young little minds stand living with such a horrible image?~

***********************************************************************************************

"Are you going to get grounded for life?" Amara asked.

"Are we going to get grounded too?" Rahne asked worriedly.

"Is Logan going to kill you?" Amara asked. "Tabitha wants to know."

"No!" Rogue shouted when she and Kitty were getting bombarded with questions after the came out of the Professor's study.

"Phone call for you…." Jubilee said coming over, a mysterious smile plastered on her face. "Anna…" 

"What did you just call me?" Rogue asked not believing what she had heard as she took the cordless phone.

"Nothing—coughAnnacoungh!" Jubilee coughed.

Rogue frowned and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"You think you could get away with this little girl?!" a low voice said from the other line.

"What?!" Rogue said. "Who is this?"

"I'll rip you apart and make you scream—"

"Ask her about my lighter! I need my lighter!" someone sobbed in the background.

"Get lost! I'm talking here!"

"Who is this?! Ah think Ah know you!" Rogue shouted and again frowned in confusion when Jubilee and Amara started giggling and all the while Amara cast a brief glance towards her.

"Uh…this is no one…no one you know…Good night…"

"Nooooooo! My light—" the other line hung up.

"Stupid psycho!" Rogue muttered. 

"Go Anna! It's your birthday!" Amara and Jubilee suddenly started singing. "We're gonna party like it's your birthday—Ahhhhhhh!" they screamed and ran when Rogue lunged at them while Rahne and Kitty could only stare in confusion.

***********************************************************************************************

"And boom goes her hair!" Pyro started laughing insanely recalling how he had set Jean's hair on fire. "I made the Sheila look more hot in her underwear—B-But she took my lighter! My lighter!" he started sobbing.

"I feel sick!" Sabertooth said disgusted slamming the phone. "Me and an X-man! Blech!"

"X-girl! That Sheila took my favorite lighter!" Pyro sobbed. "I need my lighter! Call again! I-I'll pay a million dollars for its safe return! Please!"

"You are an idiot Pyro," Colossus said as he shook his head. "Does anybody know where Gambit is?"

"Last I remember, he tried to kill me!" Sabertooth growled. "I owe him…"

"Hey! I think he's comin," Pyro said pointing at the entrance door as it opened. "Huh?" Pyro uttered when a naked man entered. Pyro started laughing like a maniac, rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. "Where did you come from old chump? The stripper club?"

"Not Gambit…but he'll do," Sabertooth decided and was lunging at him.

"You fools! I'm Magneto!" the man screamed trying to hide his nudity. "Get me my clothes—"

"H-He's Magneto!" This made Pyro laugh even harder.

Sabertooth also burst into laughter. "Magneto?! Running around the town naked?"

"F-Flying mate! Flying! There's indeed a full moon tonite!"

"You will all die for this!" Magneto shouted angrily.

"You're already killing us mate!" Pyro said in between laughter. "Killing us with laughter that is!"

"I will assist you to the door," Colossus said coming up.

"I will crush you like a can if you don't get me my clothes!" Magneto screamed. 

The insult made Colossus angry. "I believe Sabertooth will show you to the exit." 

"Now hold on mates! I've got a better idea," Pyro said grinning evilly. 

"Don't you dare Pyro—Ahhhhh!!!!" Magneto screamed when he shot his flames at his feet from the flame thrower pack on his back.

"Dance! Dance! Muhahahah!" he laughed insanely shooting the flames at Magneto. "HaHaHaHaH!!!!"

"I—Ow!—will kill you all—Ahhh—For this!" Magneto swore.

***********************************************************************************************

"Uh…Miss Core-Ahhhh!" the Corell's butler, Roger, ducked just in time before a flying knife shaved his head from his body.

"What?" Courtney snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?" she shouted then grabbed another knife and hurled it at Rogue's picture stuck on the wall.

"Miss Corell…" the butler got up, brushing the dust from his suit. " I suggest you rest. You had a really bad—"

"I won't rest! I can never ever rest! I got humiliated! I need more photographs!" Courtney screamed grabbing another knife and hurling it at the picture. "To absorb my anger right now!" 

"Miss Corell, you're not even sure—"

"Well who do you suppose it was?! The wicked witch from the west?!" Courtney snapped recalling the phone call which almost landed her on the electric chair. "More pictures!"

"B-But they're all finish—"

"I don't care! Do as I say or you're fired!"

Roger sighed. "As you wish and Miss Corell and Miss Corell, two people are here to see you, they—"

"It better not be another psycho killer like Duncan or my ex-boyfriend dressed up as Stacy to kill me or a reporter or I'll go psycho on you before firing you!" she screamed.

"N-No, it's Miss Riley and her friend."

"O really? Now that bitch is sending people dressed up as my family members to kill me. Clever!"

"If that's the case, then they sure are convincing."

"Send them in. I was getting tired of ruining pictures." The butler was about to say something when Courtney put the tip of the knife on his nose. "Roger, would you please send them in?" she asked sweetly. 

Roger gulped. "As you wish, Miss Corell," he muttered, bowing before leaving.

"And get this wall cleaned up!" Courtney screamed and hurled the last of the knives at Rogue's picture. "I need more knives too!"

***********************************************************************************************

"I need perfumes! Shampoo lots of shampoo! Where do you keep the shampoos?!" Todd hopped around in panic over the whole house. "M-Maybe Wanda has some! Where's Wanda?! Where do you keep Wanda?! Where's she?! Wan—"

"Ahhh!" Wanda shrieked when Todd crashed into her as she was coming out of her room.

"Wanda! Need shampoo! Soap! Perfumes! A-Anythin! Need to wash away the scent of Rogue!" Todd said shaking her. "Please yo!"

Wanda growled and hexed him off her. She got up and climbed down the stairs. In the kitchen, she heard, Fred hogging the refrigerator, obviously trying to make-up for the food he missed. Outside, in the backyard, she could hear Lance sobbing followed by the sound of hammering.

"M-My jeep!" he wept. "I-I can't believe I drove all the way out of town for a—A can of coke!"

The doorbell suddenly started ringing.

"Who is it?!" Wanda shouted.

"I-It's… m-m-me!" It sounded like someone was crying.

Wanda pulled the door open. She blinked then screamed and slammed the door shut. After a few second of breathing heavily, she opened the door, slowly this time. But the person was still there. "W-What—What have you done to yourself?!" Wanda screamed at Pietro who looked exactly like her, from the black-hair, to the cross-shaped earrings, to the boots. "What have you done to yourself???!!!!!"

In reply, Pietro howled and started sobbing uncontrollably. "We really are twins!"

***********************************************************************************************

**NOT THE END**! Still one chappie left! So be happy!

Ok reply to reviews:

Tirya King: Maybe you should drag your dormmate into reading this fic too, huh? Then the whole campus would get scared!!!

Roguechere: Mags was unaffected by the spell cause he had his eyes closed. LOL

The Untouchable Rogue: Happy ending? Ok and yes there's still much more to come.

princess-freak: *Gasp* I hope you're not affected by the love spell!

A.M.bookworm247: I think the word you're looking for is 'insane'

Rogue77: I have a sequel planned but the only thing that's stopping me is that I don't get Saturday as a holiday anymore. You can imagine how tired I could get. You'll have to wait till July 2004 for it.  

raniatlw: I'm from Pakistan. And school six days a week is because I'm in A-Levels now.

ishandahalf: I'm quick like a cheetah on a prey today! J

RogueFanKC: Who's going to get grounded? Hmmm…let's see—Sorry! No spoilers! 

*Luna* Yes it's legal.

**And YES Anna is Rogue's real name! SHOCKING? Isn't it?**


	19. Crazy Things Happen after Midnight Part ...

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin. 

Ok reply to reviews:

Denial: Wow! What a gift!

UnknownSource: I think it's another alias.

Freakish Fangirl: Whoa! Whoa! Alright! Hey! It's just a fic…so chill!

BlackHeart Syaron: You're alive!

Rogue4787: Pyro burned Jean's hair and as for Pietro…the girls gave him a make-over.

Remy's Chere Rogue: Well, sorry to disappoint you bub!

No touchies: Well let's see…why has Jean gone all bitchy? She'll answer your question herself.

RogueFanKC: Wow! You remember everything! And pity Jean? *Gasp* Jean is evil! Evilllll! She kills Rogue in this chapter! Seriously! (Don't anyone dare scroll to the bottom of the page!)

*Sniff* Last chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

***********************************************************************************************

~Oh boy!~ Rogue gulped as she peeked in the common room to see the boys waiting impatiently. 

"Is that everyone?" Kitty asked Rahne.

Rahne nodded.

"Where's Scott?" Rogue asked after noticing him missing.

"Aye tried many times! But he won't come out of his room!" Rahne answered.

"Figures…" Rogue mumbled. "A-Ah can't do this! Why don't you just give them mah message?"

"Wait a second!" Kitty grabbed her by the arm. "You can come face to face with monsters, psycho girls but not the boys you live with?!"

Rogue thought for a moment. "This is more complicated!"

"Don't worry," Kitty handed her a small ear phone. "In case you freeze up, you'll have me for you to remember."

Rogue gulped again as Kitty pushed her in.

Everyone stopped and turned to stare at her.

"She's not moving…" Rahne whispered to Kitty when the whole room including Rogue froze. "Do something."

Kitty spoke into the small microphone. "Like hi everyone!"

Kitty's voice brought Rogue back. "Like hi everyone!" she chirped in a Kitty like voice.

Kurt choked on the Pringles he had in his mouth while Bobby looked like he would burst into laughter any second

"Goddammit Kitty!" Rogue hissed furiously removing the earphone before turning back to the audience. "Umm…well Ah—"

"You're not…angry at us?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Angry? No!" Rogue shook her head. "Everythin that happened today wasn't your fault—None of your fault." Rogue suddenly felt someone tug her shirt. She looked down to see Jamie, clutching a teddy bear against his chest.

"Can you forgive me for trying to hug you?" Jamie asked, making puppy dog eyes.

Rogue smiled. "Aww…Jamie…that's ok…" she said giving him a small hug.

"Hey! Do I get a friendly hug too?" Bobby asked spreading his arms.

"How about a friendly punch?" Rogue asked sweetly.

"Umm…Hehehe…just kidding!" Bobby chuckled nervously. "So it's cool between us?"

Rogue nodded. "Yeah…we're all friends again?" she asked the others. "Right?"

"When were we friends before?" Ray asked. 

Rogue gave him a dry look.

"Yeah ok friends!" he put his hands up.

"Friends forever!" Evan shouted putting an arm around her.

"Yeah! We're forgiven!" Sam said and high-fived Bobby.

"Man!" Bobby laughed and playfully punched Rogue on the shoulder. "I thought you would kill us for stealing all your underwear for our personal collection." 

"Mah what?!" Rogue screeched.

"Uh…" Bobby began dumbly.

Sam and Kurt quickly came to his rescue. "Rogue rules!" they cheered and lifted Rogue and carried her on their shoulders. "Ve vill take you vhere ever you want to go. Et ez the least ve could do right now."

"Aww guys…Knock it off!" Rogue blushed and instantly forgot about Bobby who was being signaled by the other boys to return Rogue's underwear.

"Ve, the X-men are family…We respect each other and can never be angry at each other—" Kurt was saying when Kitty suddenly appeared.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Let's kill her!" Ray shouted charging up.

"Yeah!" the other guys agreed.

"Whoa! Hey wait!" Kitty shouted making a time-out sign. "Hold it!"

"Well gotta go," Rogue said sensing the situation. But no one paid attention to her and she quietly slipped out.

"You know how much we've been through?!" Bobby shouted.

"Hell is better!" Roberto shouted.

"You are evil Kitty…" Jamie said in a low voice. He looked at his Teddy bear then back at her. "Teddy says you're evil too…"

"Ok I know what I did was wrong—B-But it wasn't my fault that everything went wrong!" Kitty defended.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to mess with black magic?!" Roberto snapped.

"Yeah ok! I'm sorry! Really…really…really sorry!" she apologized whole-heartedly.

"Sorry can't undo vhat you did!" Kurt hissed angrily.

Kitty sniffed sadly. "I know…so…" her face suddenly brightened. "To cheer you guys up, I thought I'll make you something…"

The boys paled. They had a very good idea of what she was talking about.

"You guys must be soooo tired and hungry after all that running, chasing and thinking about Rog—"

"Please…" Kurt put his hand on his face. "Don't remind us."

"I know this won't be much but I gotta repay you guys some how. Now all of you relax and I'll go make you my muffins that you love so much!" Kitty said with a big smile plastered on her face. "I'll just go and get the recipe from my room," saying this, she left.

"O man! She wants to kill us!" Kurt screeched in horror.

*********************************************************************************************** 

Rogue let out a yawn before she went back to scowling as she waited outside the med lab. Why the hell was it taking so long? She was hungry! She was sleepy! And she kind of promised Remy that she'll visit him too! Why did Jean have to go in first for a check-up of all people? It was almost two in the morning and—

Hank suddenly burst out of the med lab. His face flushed with excitement and he was gasping.

Only two things came into Rogue's head at that moment. Either Jean was somehow pregnant or she contracted an incurable disease. 

"Uh…what happened? Mr. McCoy?" she asked hesitantly, crossing her fingers. ~Please don't be pregnancy! Can't stand a stupid mini-Jean brat crawlin around the mansion~

"S-Stars and g-garters—I-I—" was all that he had managed to choke out before suddenly bursting into laughter that made Rogue fall off her seat.

~Oh man!~ Rogue realized in horror. ~The nitrous oxide must've leaked out!~ If that really happened then she was so out of here! She really didn't want to encounter a hyper telepathic!

But it was too late and Jean walked out of the med lab. Her forehead was bandaged and the torn piece of Kitty's pink coat was finally removed. 

Rogue was about to make a run for it but stopped when Jean went up to the laughing Hank and put her hand on the back of his head. "You know Mr. McCoy…I think it would be better for you to just forget." He instantly stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Ah! Rogue! You're next," Hank said as he walked in the med lad as if nothing had happened.

Rogue blinked. "What the hell did you do?" she asked Jean.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way in," Jean said with a smirk plastered on her face as she walked by. "Anna…"

Rogue gave her a glare as she watched her go. When she was completely gone, Rogue cautiously entered the lab and shut the door behind. When she was about to lock it, the door suddenly swung open slamming hard into her face. "Damn…. telepathics…" she swooned and lost her balance.

***********************************************************************************************

"So what happened back there?"

"Did she tie you up then kissed you?'

"Did she say those three little words?"

"How did she kiss you? Was it a French kiss or plain old normal kiss?"

"Hey! She hated you! What did you do to her?"

"When are you two going on a date?"

"And what are you going to do if Logan finds you two making out—"

Remy blinked at the million questions being asked by Amara and Jubilee.

"Remy you're not listening to us!" Jubilee said irritated.

"Did you say somethin mon ami?" Remy asked snapping out of his daze.

"How are you going to get into her pants without getting into a coma?" Amara asked. "Tabitha wants to know," she added.

"Remy's thinkin about dat—No wait! Dat's kind of personal, isn't it mon ami?" Remy asked crossing his arms against his chest.

They both giggled. "We're curious!"

"Have you heard the phrase curiosity killed two annoyin little cats?"

"It's Anna! Run!" They both screamed and scrambled off the bed just as Rogue landed on the bed on top of Remy.

"Oof! Chere!" Remy exclaimed happily. "You finally came to visit me—What's de matter?"

"Somebody's leakin out secrets and Ah'm goin ta kill that person!" Rogue swore as the two girls ran out.

"Oui! You should!" Remy agreed. "Dey even wanted to know how Remy was goin to get into your—" Remy abruptly stopped when he realized what he was about to say.

"Get into mah what?" Rogue asked getting off him and sitting on the bed.

"So what happened?" he quickly changed the subject. "Remy heard you went for a check-up or somethin. Are you ok?"

"Fahne," Rogue mumbled rubbing her bandaged head. "Just hit mah head."

"Chere should be careful," Remy said wrapping his arms around Rogue.

"Jean should be careful…" Rogue hissed.

"Did you say somethin?" Remy asked.

"No," Rogue answered then suddenly clutched her head in pain. "Ouch…Ugh! Why is it still hurtin?!"

"Don't worry…Remy's gonna kiss it and make it disappear," Remy said and started kissing her bandaged covered forehead. 

Rogue giggled then was suddenly struck with something. "Listen Remy…A-Ah wanted ta a-apologize for—" she was saying when Remy shushed her.

"Now chere…dere's no sorry between friends…especially between Remy and his girlfriend…" he said then went back to kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh Remy! Do it now! Unviriginize me!"

Rogue turned red with embarrassment and anger at Jubilee's voice. "Excuse me!" she pulled away from his arms. "But Ah have some people ta kill!"

"Relax chere!" Remy stopped her. "You could also make fun of dem when dey get deir boyfriends."

Jubilee stuck her tongue out at Remy.

"And Remy will blow dem up," Remy said smirking while Amara looked horrified. "And chere can kill em."

"Thanks," Rogue mumbled when both the girls ran off for good this time. "And why are you still awake? Didn't Mr. McCoy said rest and rest?"

"Remy was waitin for his chere," Remy replied. "Can I ask you somethin?" he suddenly asked.

"You're not askin me ta marry you?" Rogue asked raising her brows.

Remy smiled mysteriously. "Oui…"

Rogue expression changed to that of shock.

"After a few years," Remy said winking. "And ma cheri will look sooo beautiful…" he slowly covered Rogue's head with the covers. "Dat everyone will get jealous of Remy."

"Yeah right!" she said rolling her eyes while Remy stared at her lovingly.

"Oui. Remy's right," Remy said and pinched her cheek through the covers. "You look sooo cute when you're sarcastic, no?"

Rogue swatted his hand away.

"And when you're angry too," Remy said patting her head. "Remy's lil river rat."

"Ugh! Why are you suddenly bein so annyoin?!" Rogue asked removing the covers furiously.

"Aww…c'mon…show Remy a big smile!" Remy said grinning widely.

"Ah'm too tired ta smile," Rogue said wearily.

"Let see about dat…" Remy said mysteriously.

"Stop!" Rogue shrieked when Remy started tickling her. "Ah swear! Stop it Remy!" she squealed and giggled as Remy continued tickling her till she was down on her back.

"Not close but it will do," Remy smiled looking down at her.

Rogue stopped laughing and looked up at him.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. 

Rogue, realizing that she had been staring into his mesmerizing eyes, blushed and shifted her gaze down. His bare chest got her undivided attention apart from the drawings of a heart with a bow through it and inside was written 'Love me'.

"Your friends did dis," Remy replied when she was staring wide-eyed.

"Nice…work…." Rogue murmured, slowly moving her hands over his chest. 

He smirked. "Remy's always workin out." 

Rogue quickly removed her hands. "A-Ah meant the drawin Remy!" she quickly said trying to sound sarcastic.

"Hmm…Dey were about to take Remy's picture in his underwear, but you saved Remy's dignity!" Remy said happily and suddenly hugged her.

"You're welcome?" Rogue said uncertainly from underneath him. She then sighed. "Ah better go."

"Remy's afraid of bein all alone…." Remy moaned, not getting off Rogue.

"For God sakes Remy!" Rogue said rolling her eyes. "Stop bein such a baby!"

"Does baby Remy get a goodnite kiss from de beautiful chere?" Remy asked making puppy-dog eyes.

"It would be baby's last kiss if Ah do that," Rogue said.

"Aww…but Remy found out dat you had your birthday…Remy wants to give you somethin. What do you want?"

"You did give me a present," Rogue pointed. "Don't worry about it."

"Really? What is it?"

"Close your eyes…" Rogue whispered, putting a gloved finger on his lips. "And Ah'll show you…"

Remy frowned and closed his eyes. The next thing Remy knew was that Rogue had started tickling him.

"You're evil cheri!" Remy said, pretending to be angry.

Rogue smirked and quickly gave him a peck on the head before getting up. "Don't disappoint me or Ah may have ta return you and get a refund."

Remy blinked as he watched her leave then smiled. ~But Remy still wants to give you somethin…but what?~

***********************************************************************************************

"Hide everything! Every food! Ingredient!" Bobby cried taking everything out from the cabinets. "She'll be coming back to make more any second!"

"Amara stopping touching things you're burning them!" Jubilee scolded.

"Well if Ray hadn't messed with the power, I wouldn't have to be the candle!" Amara, in her magma form, pointed.

"Aye swear! That girl really wants to kill us!" Rahne exclaimed.

"Noooooooo!" there was suddenly a bloodcurdling scream.

They turned to see Bobby leaning against a cabinet and panting while Jamie looked at him fearfully.

"Never! Do you hear me?!  Never ever! Ever touch this!" Bobby told Jamie. "This could get you killed! The next best thing to his motor cycle is his beer and wine!"

Jamie whimpered and nodded.

"Whoa! Poor Jamie!" Amara said sympathetically. "But it would've been more ugly if he had touched Logan's beer."

***********************************************************************************************

Rogue moved swiftly. She moved with the prowess of a cat. She was hungry. Very hungry! She couldn't remember the last time she ate. Was it yesterday? No! Day before yesterday considering it was after twelve. 

She turned to the passage way. Not a soul stirred in the dark passage way. The passageway which was dark thanks to Ray. Damn it! She should've bought a flashlight! She couldn't see a damn thing.

Nevertheless, she continued. She was turning around the corner when Kitty suddenly phased thought the wall and also through her.

Rogue was shaken for a second, but she recovered. "Goddammit Kitty!" she shouted. "Don't ever crawl out of dark places again!"

"Well like! I'm not the only one!" Kitty pointed flashing the flashlight in her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh gee…if you haven't noticed…Ah live here!" Rogue said and snatched the flashlight.

"Hey!"

"Kitchen, hungry," Rogue simply said. "Need flashlight!"

"B-But I-I need it!" Kitty cried snatching it back.

"The lights work back there!" Rogue said pointing back. "Not here!"

"For something else…" Kitty said looking nervously at her feet.

"What can that somethin be now?" Rogue asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh…" Kitty trailed off then suddenly looked up at the ceiling. "You know, maybe you should go and…I-I'll get you something to eat."

"Alright!" Rogue folded her arms across her chest. "What are you upto?"

"Me? Nothing! Nothing!" Kitty said innocently. They both jumped at the sudden breeze. "O-Ok! Y-You should really go now!" 

"Kitty…what is goin on?" Rogue asked shifting into active mode. There was that sudden breeze again and Rogue heard something else…flapping of wings.

"Uh…it's kind of complicated…" Kitty shifted her gaze nervously. "A-And w-well it's—" that's when Rogue noticed something crawl up and settle itself on Kitty's shoulder. "Lockheed's alive…." Kitty finished. "Please don't look like that Rogue—" Kitty stopped when Rogue was trying to say something but no words were coming out. "I-I didn't do anything. It just happened and—"

"You brought your stupid toy ta life?!" Rogue finally burst after getting over the shock.

Lockheed snarled at Rogue. "No Lockheed! Rogue's my friend." She turned to Rogue. "I didn't do anything ok? I just found him like this. Just please don't tell anyone!"

But Rogue wasn't listening. "How many other toys are comin ta life?!" she shouted. "What if that Chucky doll in Jamie's room is alive?! Or what if the effect of your stupid spell brings dead people ta life?!"

"No! I-I checked they're not alive," Kitty said turning to Lockheed. "And besides, Lockheed will take care of it if that happens."

"Coooo…" Lockheed made cooing noises nuzzling his face against Kitty's. She giggled.

"But nobody knows—Ok so you know but please don't tell anyone!" Kitty pleaded. "Pleaseeee?" she made puppy dog eyes. Lockheed flew towards Rogue.

"C'mon! I'm so cute! You cannot resist! Give into my cuteness!" Lockheed whispered flying around Rogue's head. "If you don't obey, I shall eat you!"

"Very funny!" Rogue said sarcastically trying to grab the dragon.

"What's funny?" Kitty asked as Lockheed landed on the ground

"Ask your dragon," Rogue said pointing her thumb at him.

"Kwoooo…" Lockheed made cooing noises.

"Aww…I wish he could talk…" Kitty said sadly bending down to take him into her arms.

"Huh? What do you mean wish? He talks!" Rogue said.

"CoooooCooo…" Lockheed again started making cooing noises.

"What's with the coocoo?" Rogue asked Lockheed. 

"Coooo…" Lockheed replied.

"Uh…right…" Kitty looked at Rogue like she had totally lost it. "You go to the kitchen and do whatever you wanted to then get some sleep to refresh your mind."

"Hmpff!" Rogue huffed and continued towards the kitchen. She stopped when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Frowning, she quietly peeked in. ~Oh no!~ she dreaded when she spotted her 'husband' or Scott fishing around in the refrigerator. ~Alright let's just get over it! It had ta happen some time soon! A-And…it's too soon! It's either now or never!~ Rogue thought and marched in. No sooner did she take a step inside, she slipped, falling on her back and lost hold of the flashlight which rolled away somewhere in the hallway. ~Ugh! Must kill Bobby for this!~

"Who's there?!" Scott asked, aware that someone else was there.

"M-Me—" Rogue carefully got up and held unto the counter, she guessed in the darkness, to pull herself up. "R-Rogue." 

"Oh!" his voice uttered in the darkness. "H-Hi—" there was suddenly a thud and the sound of plates crashing. "Oh no…"

"Are you ok?" Rogue who couldn't see a thing and couldn't retrieve the flashlight for the fear of falling again stood there.

"Y-Yeah o-ok—" Scott stammered. "Umm...Rogue—I-I need the broom."

"Scott, Ah can't see in the dark," Rogue said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh sorry!" Scott said followed by the sound of drawer opening. After a second, a dim light filled the kitchen…candlelight.

Rogue kind of blushed when she saw she was standing on the broom's handle.

Scott took the broom and started sweeping. 

"Someone really should fix the lights here…" Rogue began, trying to break the silence.

"Y-Yeah…" Scott agreed as he bumped into a few more things. "O man!" he groaned looking at the new mess.

"Umm…why don't you sit down?" she asked coming over. "Ah'll clean it."

"N-No—" Scott backed up and crashed into a couple more things which broke into pieces.

"It's ok…Ah don't mind," she said taking the broom.

"O-Ok…thanks…" he said and Rogue started to clean.

Five minutes passed as Rogue cleaned and Scott just fiddled with his fingers nervously.

Scott finally decided to break the awkward silence. "Umm...Great cake," he said nervously when his eyes fell upon the barely a quarter of a cake piece left on the counter. He picked it and took it all in. "I-It's your birthday's, r-right?"

"Err…no actually…it's our weddin cake," no sooner did she say this, Scott choked on the piece.

Rogue bit her lip and decided to change the subject. "Umm…Ah was gonna make somethin for mahself…do you want somethin ta?"

He vigorously shook his head.

"Ah don't mind. It's ok," she said giving him a smile. "Besides anythin's better than Kitty's muffins," she said pointing at the muffins on the table.

"I-I—" he hesitantly took a seat. "O-Ok…T-Thanks…"

"No problem," Rogue said giving him an assuring smile before heading towards the cabinets. "Huh?" she uttered when most of the cabinets were empty. ~Where's all the food?~ She went to another cabinet and froze. Something was moving in there. It looked like some kind of monster!

Rogue was about to scream but stopped when a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello Kitty's unusual looking friend."

Rogue blinked when the monster's form came into focus. "Ah knew you could talk!"

"Of course I can talk! I'm not dumb you know," Lockheed said insulted.

"Well you sure act dumb!"

"Listen, if I start talking, Kitty will treat me like a—A person! No hugs, kisses and unlimited supply of food!" he said in horror.  "Ugh! It hurts my lil brain to talk to a million people!"

"Alright Pinocchio!" Rogue hissed. "Give me the cereal box and Ah'll give you a nice batch of Kitty's muffins or Ah'll plainly kill you."

"Sorry," Lockheed coiled his tail around the box.  "I love Kitty but not her muffins. You try to kill me and I'll eat you." 

"Why you little—"

"Aww…I know you love me," Lockheed said then craned his neck and licked Rogue on her bandaged forehead. "Hmm…with a little hot sauce and chili peppers, you'll be a meal fit for a king."

Rogue grew so angry that she was about to literally kill the purple being when Scott's voice stopped her.

"Well…is there anything?" he asked.

"Nope!" Rogue said between gritted teeth. "Somethin ate everythin!"

Lockheed stuck out his snake like tongue at her.

Rogue only shut the cabinet.

She now wondered how long it took for a person to stay alive without food. Maybe it will take longer for her because she's a mutant? Maybe she'll be alive till breakfast time?

"Listen…I…" Scott began nervously. "I-I'm…." he hung his head low. "I'm really sorry—"

"Scott, it wasn't your fault!" Rogue said coming over. "If anyone's to blame for all this, it's Kitty."

"Yeah, but still….I-I feel really ashamed. I-I can't believe I—Umm…I…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Married me?" Rogue finished.

"Uh...y-yeah…" Scott stammered turning as red as his shades. "W-Was it everything with the priest and—"

"Right to the vows and the—coughkisscough—" Rogue finished blushing.

"I-I don't know what to say….It makes the whole thing legal? Right?"

"Err…yes—but since you were not actin like yourself…it doesn't make it legal," Rogue said confidentially. "Ah think—Oh! Ah totally forgot about this." Rogue quickly removed her glove. She then took off the wedding ring and put it on the table.

"Oh no!" Scott shook his head. "Keep it!"

"Scott! That would mean we're still married or somethin…" she whispered.

"Umm…yeah…" he said shaking his head and took it. "Sorry!"

"You should keep it till you find someone who really deserves it," Rogue suggested.

Scott nodded, smiling bashfully. "Thanks."

"Well…Ah better go," Rogue stood up to leave when she saw him staring intently at the ring, obviously thinking about Jean. 

"Uh…W-Wait!" Scott's voice stopped her.

"Yes?" Rogue turned around confused.

"I just wanted to know if I—I-I didn't try to…you know…force you—"

"No!" Rogue exclaimed shaking her head. "Never!"

Scott heaved a sigh of relief. "I-I just remember a few things so I-I wasn't sure. So i-if I didn't then…" He frowned. "Why didn't you just…you know…runaway?"

"Well…" Rogue fiddled with her fingers. "Y-You looked so happy and all…A-Ah j-just couldn't."

"But…I was under a spell. It wouldn't have mattered."

"A-Ah....well…" Rogue gulped. Should she tell him? It was a great chance. A chance of a lifetime and he married her too so there won't be any harm to tell him that—"Ahhadacrushonyou," Rogue said without any pause. ~What the hell did Ah just say?~

"What the hell did you just say?" Rogue looked down at her feet to see Lockheed with milk dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"Uh…I didn't get that," Scott said. "Would you say that again?"

Rogue took a deep breath. "O-Ok since you…umm…kind of……'married' me, A-Ah guess it's ok ta tell you this that…Ah kind of, had a c-crush on—"

"Scott!" Jean's voice sounded like a claw scratching the blackboard. "What are you doing out of bed? You should rest!"

"Uh… yeah in a second," Scott turned back to Rogue. "What were you say—"

"No! Not in a second!" Jean came up and took his arm. "Now!"

"B-But—" Scott protested but Jean paid a deaf ear. 

What caught Rogue's attention was a box of Pizza in Jean's hand.

"Pizza!" Lockheed begged clinging unto Rogue's leg. "Please! Beg for some pizza!"

"No buts!" Jean said and started dragging him. "Rest now!" she pushed him out through door with her TK.

Rogue turned her attention back to Jean and the slice of pizza that she was now consuming….slowly….Almost on purpose….to make Rogue suffer. Well, no way was she going to beg! She never begged. When she didn't beg for Jean's help when she was being attacked by girls or when Magneto was about to kill her, then why should she beg for food even if she was starving and the slice of pizza….looked really…really…tasty….

Rogue found herself licking her lips, hungrily.

Jean caught her staring. "You want some—" she was offering when Rogue cut her sharply.

"No!"

Jean shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Rogue blinked as she watched her leave.

How could she? Rogue thought shaking her head. How could Jean be so evil? How could she do this? How could she?! This was her only and only chance to tell him—Let him know—Just let him know only and the…pizza—That pizza….

~Rogue would you shut up and get over it already?!~ Jean snapped. ~And it's not my fault that you didn't take the slice when I offered!~

"Don't worry. You still have my Kitty's muffins," Lockheed assured putting his paw on Rogue's shoulder.

"Ugh! Shut up!" Rogue let out a scream, grabbed a muffin and hurled it at Lockheed. It missed him, bounced off the wall and before Rogue could duck, hit her square in the face. "Ugh! That is IT!"

"So you're going to get that pizza from her?" Lockheed asked, excitedly.

***********************************************************************************************

"Noooo!" Kitty screamed attached to Rogue's leg as she got dragged along the floor while Rogue walked. "Don't do this! I-I'll—We'll get grounded!" she begged. "You like, don't know how hard it is to cry when you're not feeling like!"

"Ah'm not gonna get grounded…" Rogue said angrily. "Ah just wanna have a little talk with Jean!"

"Talk?! If you want to talk then why aren't you like, wearing your gloves?"

"Too hot!" she answered stopping at Jean's bedroom door.

"Yeah right!"

"Open up! Ah know you're in there!" Rogue shouted purposely kicking on Jean's door.

"Like stop!" Kitty cried, grabbing Rogue's leg.

Rogue delivered a kick at Kitty with her free leg and as expected, Kitty phased on instinct through the door taking Rogue with her.

"Jean she's delirious—Huh?" Kitty uttered when there was no sign of Jean. She heaved a sigh of relief. "Let's get out of here before she comes back!"

"She's here…Ah can smell her," Rogue said looking around suspiciously.

"Or her perfume," Kitty said going over to the dressing table and observing the various cosmetics and perfume bottles.

Rogue moved a step and something squeaked under her feet.

"Look! It's a Pikachu rubber toy!" Kitty said coming over and picking it up. She squeezed it and it let out a squeak. "Cute!" she relentlessly started squeezing the toy.

"Ugh! Stop that!" Rogue snapped snatching it and throwing it out of the window.

"Hey! You threw her favorite toy away," Kitty said pretending to be shocked before she laughed. "Oh man! She really loves these cartoons doesn't she?"

"Hard ta believe that comin that out of the mouth of a care bears lover…" Rogue said.

"Huh? Hey! H-How did you—Ooo! Damn you for having our memories!" Kitty scowled. "B-But if you ever tell that to anyone, I-I'll—I'll tell Remy about Scott's name wonderfully fabric painted on your panties—Gahhh!" she yelped when Rogue suddenly pulled her near her face.

"You try that and Ah'll finally find out what happens ta the person if Ah keep 'in touch' with her for too long!" Rogue threatened.

Kitty gulped. "Ok," she said in a tiny voice before Rogue released her.

"Well…better wait for her here," Rogue said jumping on Jean's bed with her boots.

"Rogue, really…how would you like it if someone gets in your bed with shoes on?"

"Who would dare?" Rogue asked authoritatively.

"I would dare bitch!" Kitty snapped suddenly and grabbed hold of Rogue before flipping her over her head. Rogue landed face-flat on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?!" she asked incredulously.

"I-I swear—I-I don't know what came over me!" Kitty replied, scared to death.

"Well look…I have visitors…" a voice said and they both looked up to see Jean slowly float down.

"J-Jean uh…W-We were just looking for….some extra pillows!" Kitty lied. "Didn't find them, so we'll just be going."

"Oh no! Please stay!" Jean insisted, pushing Kitty back when she was going for the door. "After all the trouble? Why leave so soon?"

"How long were you hidin up there?!" Rogue asked narrowing her eyes.

"Long enough to see you throw my favorite toy—" Something suddenly whacked Rogue on the back of the head followed by a squeak.  "Out of the window," Jean said purposely hitting Rogue again with the toy.

"L-Listen J-Jean w-we are r-really really really sorry for not helping you," Kitty began explaining. "W-We thought that with y-your cool s-super powers and all, you could've easily helped yourself."

Rogue got straight to the point. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"What the hell is my problem?" Jean repeated. "What the hell is my problem?!" The window suddenly slammed shut. "I'll tell you what my problem is Rogue!"

"R-Really it's ok!" Kitty said shakily hiding behind Rogue. "W-We really don't want to know!"

"I…almost got 'killed' by 'Rogue-lovers' and almost got killed by the British fashion bitch and because of you…" she pointed her forefinger at Rogue accusingly then at Kitty. "And you…my hair is ruined!!!!"

"What are you talkin about?!" Rogue shouted. "Your hair looks fahne!"

"Fine?!" Jean snapped and took a hold of her hair. She pulled it back and her 'hair' came off. "You call this fine?!"

Kitty blinked. Rogue blinked. They blinked again…And again. Jean was well…her real red-hair was singed alright, almost half black but there was another thing…she was half-bald!

"A-Ah'm….A-Ah'm…Ah'm…s-s-s-s-sorry!" Rogue managed to choke out before finally bursting into laughter which seemed never ending. Now she clearly understood why Hank had suddenly gone crazy with laughter.

"O god!" Kitty howled losing her balancing and rolling on the floor with laughter. "T-That—That! Help! C-Can't breathe!" she started choking with laughter.

"Hmm…Had enough?" Jean asked after four minutes, putting the wig back in place when the two girls stopped laughing like hyenas and calmed down.

Kitty and Rogue gasped in air and nodded.

"Good," she smiled then her expression changed to angry. "Now it's my turn!"

"What?!" Kitty screeched but found herself unable to move. "H-Hey like! What gives?!"

"Let me go Jean!" Rogue shouted struggling against her telekinetic hold.

"Sorry nope," Jean said and started digging in her pockets and pulled out a lighter. "Ah…Pyro's lighter…." She flicked it on. "Can't believe such a little fire could cause so much damage…" she muttered staring at the flame.

Kitty gasped. "No! You can't do that!!" she screamed in horror realizing what Jean was about to do.

"Ah swear!" Rogue screamed. "Ah will literally rip you apart if you even touch mah hair!"

"Oh let's see….how can you rip me apart when you won't even remember how your hair got barbequed?" Jean asked levitating the lighter towards Kitty.

"That is low! That is sooo low!" Kitty screamed. "You are so evil! Evil! Evilllllll!!!!!!"

Jean only yawned and walked towards her bed. "Ah…" she lied down and put on the headphones of her mp3 player and pressed the play button. She then made motion with her hands, manipulating the lighter.

"Stop this!" Kitty screamed as the lighter came closer.

"What Kitty? Did you say something?" Jean asked pretending not to hear.

"You are dead Jean!!!! Dead!!!! You'll die in the most horrible way!!!!" Rogue screamed.

"Could you scream a little louder?" Jean shouted increasing the volume. "I can't hear you with all the noise!"

"Somebody help m—"

"Sorry no screaming…it'll wake up the whole mansion," Jean told them freezing their mouths and went back to swaying with the music. 

~Jean! Jean!~

Jean jumped at the voice. "Uh…R-Really I-I wasn't doing anything—Huh? Oh Right!" she slapped herself. ~Yes Professor?~ she asked sweetly while the lighter stopped just a few millimeters from Kitty's hair whose shrieks were still stifled.

~I need you in my office immediately!~

~Now? Right now?!~ Jean got alarmed. ~But—~

~Yes now! It's an emergency!~ Professor's voice almost shouted.

~What k-kind of—~

~Jean just get here!~

"Ugh! Of all the times!" Jean shouted in frustration at the ceiling. Then she calmed herself. She quickly released her hold on the two girls.

"T-That's it!" Kitty screamed taking a hold of her hair, to make sure it was fine. "Y-You're crazy!"

Rogue didn't say anything and without warning, attacked. Jean gave her a bored look and stopped her in mid-air. She waved her hand and gently placed Rogue on the ground.

Rogue blinked then rubbed her forehead. "Uh…what happened?"

"No way!" Kitty screeched when she realized what had happened. "No way! You are deleting my memo—Uh…what was I saying?" she asked blinking.

"Why Ahm Ah in your room?" Rogue asked disgusted. 

~Oops!~ Jean realized that she had gone too far. "To get some pillows!" she quickly said handing it to her and pushing her out.

"You're kicking yourself out as well?" Kitty smirked as Jean also came out closing the door behind.

"Aww…Kitty…You don't know what was about to happen…." Jean said and smirked before she ran off.

"What did she mean by that?" Kitty asked.

Rogue shrugged. "Crazy! Ah don't remember pillows? Do Ah?"

Kitty shrugged and yawned. "Like I need sleep…"

"Me too…" Rogue said drowsily as they headed towards their room.

The moment they entered, their eyes went wide and their jaws hit the floor.

"W-W-What—Who—m-my r-room! My room!" Kitty screeched horrified. "W-Who—Who did this????!!!!"

"All mah stuff…." Rogue whispered bending on her knees to observe her shredded novels.

"My bed! Your bed!" Kitty shouted gesturing at the toppled over and destroyed beds. "M-My laptop! The spellbook! Everything! G-Gone!" Kitty dropped down on her knees and started sobbing. 

"Jean's gonna pay for this!" Rogue hissed angrily. 

"H-H-How d-do y-you know it was—" Kitty asked with a tear-stained face. "H-Her?"

"Ruinin mah clothes and reading mah personal stuff is low for anybody but not Jean!" Rogue answered looking at her torn diary. She walked over to the small box which was the only thing that seemed unharmed. She opened it to be greeted with Lockheed.

"Oh! You saved my—Hey!" he screeched when Rogue shut the box. If she was lucky, the dragon would die and turn into the toy he was.

"We need to payback her wonderful favor!" Rogue said clenching her fists.

***********************************************************************************************

"W-What is it Professor?! Are you alright?!" Jean asked worriedly after bursting into his office.

"No!" Professor muttered shaking his head sadly. "T-This image—It's stuck inside my head—I need you to delete it."

"B-But I-I'm not—I-I really don't think I can—"

"Jean I have faith in you. Now put a little faith in yourself too."

"B-But—What if—"

"Just do it Jean!"

Jean gulped. "Yes."

***********************************************************************************************

"Are you sure it was everythin?" Rogue asked observing her reflection in the broken mirror as she combed her hair with her fingers.

"Yeah!" Kitty answered pulling the shredded covers over her head. She yawned. "Everything…Hmm…I'm sleepy now…" she announced and after a second Rogue heard a snore.

"Hmm…" Rogue wondered. "What are we goin ta tell the Professor about Jean's destructive rampage?" she shrugged. "Ah'll think about that….tomorrow…" she trailed off when she suddenly noticed a note stuck on the window. She tore it open and started reading:

_I can't say I'm sorry…because I'm not! You're lucky…very lucky…My father asked for forgiveness for what he did and  everything's back to normal…Well after finding out something interestingly ' magical'….  I'm really disappointed I won't get to kill you. But there's always next time…_

_Love you to death,_

_Elektra_

_P.S. Hope you like me re-decorating your room, Mommy!_

"Hell no!" Rogue screeched after reading this. ~How the hell did she get out?!~ Rogue shook her head. ~If she messed up the room then it would…probably mean…~

A bloodcurdling scream suddenly erupted from the next room, echoing not only through the mansion but also through their heads.

Rogue screamed covering her ears and dropping the note while Kitty woke up screaming and quickly phased her head inside the pillow to plug out the deafening noise.

"What is that horrible sound?!!!" Kitty screamed.

"M-My room! What happened to my room?!" Jean's voice shrieked. "What happened to my room?!"

"Oh! It's only Jean….you should go and comfort her…I'm sleeping…" Kitty said carelessly and closed her eyes to catch up on her sleep.

Rogue was really tense.  "Uh…Kitty? Jean didn't destroy our room…."

"Ok…" Kitty mumbled in her sleep. She suddenly shot up. "W-What?! What did you just say?!"

"She didn't destroy our room," Rogue repeated. "This psycho did!" she handed her the note which Kitty quickly started scanning.

"Y-You mean—Didn't you kill her?! You should've killed her! I told you to kill her!" Kitty started saying hysterically. "L-Like she'll come after me now! She'll want revenge she'll—"

"She doesn't want anythin but someone else would!"

"Oh!" Kitty realized. "I'm sure she won't know…just think happy thoughts…like…fluffy bunnies, cute hairy creatures, hmmmm…."

"Kitty!!! Rogue!!! I want to talk to you!!!" Jean screamed.

"Screw the happy thoughts! I'm running away!" Kitty said phasing out of the covers.

"Run?! Oh great plan!" Rogue said sarcastically.

"W-Wait! Plan! Great plan!" Kitty said waving her hands excitedly. "You touch her, take her powers and delete her memory!"

"That's…actually a good plan," Rogue said after much thought.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door.

Kitty gestured for Rogue to get ready. Rogue nodded.

"Now!" Kitty flung the door open.

Rogue sprinted into action and touched Jean. But the only problem was…it wasn't Jean but—

"Oh no! Jamie!" Kitty gasped at the little kid sprawled on the floor unconscious.

"O great!" Rogue muttered when four of her clones materialized.

The next room's door flung open and an angry Jean flew out. "You!"

"R-Run!" Kity squeaked and they took off.

"Jean?! What happened are you ok?" a worried Ororo came running before Jean could retaliate.

"Of course everything's fine Ororo," Jean said sweetly. "Why don't you just go to sleep?" she said and quickly knocked her unconscious before lifting her up and taking her back to her bedroom.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Kitty started panicking when she saw this. She turned to Rogue or rather Rogues. "D-Do something! We'll all get grounded when everyone finds out we destroyed Jean's room for no reason!" she pleaded. "And…hey! We need more of you!"

"What are you—" Rogue was rudely interrupted when Kitty suddenly punched her in the stomach. Five more clones instantly appeared.

"Alright! You guys stall her!" Kitty told them.

"She's a telepathic she'll know!" one of Rogue's clones said.

"Why don't we all just jump her?" another clone suggested.

"And drain her dry too?"

"Eeow! Ah don't want her inside mah head!"

"Why the hell should Ah listen ta you?!"

"Ok, what the hell?!" Kitty asked Rogue when her clones started arguing. "Can't you make up your mind?"

"Whatever! Just stall for a moment ok?!" Rogue snapped at her replicas.

"Whatever!" all of them said and ran in different directions.

"Now we need a place to hide…" Kitty said as they ran.

"O man! The plasma TV!" Rogue suddenly gasped in horror. "She just killed me with a plasma TV!"

"No!" Kitty gasped. "I'll miss my favorite showwwww!" she screamed as a gaping hole appeared out of nowhere and they both fell through it.

"Ouch…" Kitty moaned after they landed on something. 

"Stupid Sam…" Rogue moaned as she got up. She looked around and realized that they were in the kitchen which now had the power restored. "Who restored the power?"

"I did!" an angry voice screamed.

They both turned to see Jean hovering a few feet above with dishes, frying pans and other kitchen utensils.

"Uh…we love you Jean?" Kitty said in a squeaky voice.

Jean replied by hurling everything at them. Rogue quickly slipped under the table while Kitty phased through everything.

"A-Alright! Jean we didn't mean to destroy your room!" Kitty said putting her hands up. "It was Rogue's stupid psychotic kid!"

"You have gone too far!" Rogue came out of her hiding place.

"Fool me once!" Jean moved her hand and two of Rogue's clones came flying in and slammed into Kitty. "Shame on you!"

"Uh…" the two Rogues moaned before disappearing.

"Fool me twice shame on me!" Jean screamed slamming another of Rogue's clone into Rogue. 

"Kill me thrice," Rogue's clone suddenly came between Jean, Rogue and Kitty. "And it makes me mad!" she was lunging at her but found herself frozen. "Aww…."

"My stuff! You ruined all my stuff! My Pikachu underwear! My hair my Pikachu toy and my life! All of my life's hard work! Everything! Destroyed by you two in a matter of seconds!!!" Jean screamed.

"Aww…now, that isn't completely true. We left a picture of me and Kitty kat on the soft board," Rogue's clone said with a fake sympatric look. "And we messed only your room not you, so how could you say that?"

"She is going to get us killed!" Kitty whispered to Rogue furiously

"Shut u—Shut yourself up Rogue!" Jean screamed at the original Rogue.

"Get a codename!" the clone shouted back.

"That's it! You're nine lives are up!" Jean screamed and slammed the clone into the glass cabinet.

"Ouch…" the clone moaned clutching her sides as she got up. Pieces of glass were stabbed all over her back. She winced. "That actually hurts bitch!" she snapped and pulled out a piece from her shoulder. Jean rolled her eyes and was about to…well…'kill' her. "Uh, now before you kill me!" she pointed at something behind Jean. "Please notice that you 'all' are totally screwed."

They all turned to look at what she was pointing and let out a horrified gasp.

"T-That was Logan's beer cabinet!" Kitty screeched then turned to Jean. "You just destroyed Logan's beer cabinet!"

The clone smirked. "Ouch!" she groaned after pulling another piece of glass from her arm. "Oh great!" she dropped on her knees. "Ah'm dyin…Times like this Ah wish Ah was a clone—Oh wait! Ah'm a clone! Have fun ya'll!" she said before disappearing.

Jean quickly bolted the kitchen door shut.

"We're screwed!" Kitty said panicking as she looked at the mess. "We're totally screwed!"

"Shut up Kitty!" Jean snapped. "Don't you think I know that?! Start cleaning this mess!"

"You did this! You clea—" Kitty was screaming before Jean shut her up.

"Stop screaming! You want everyone to hear us?!" Jean said. "G-Get your clones to start cleaning the mess!" Jean ordered Rogue.

"How?! You killed all of them!" Rogue shouted. "Murderer!"

"Shut up! I'm not a murderer!"

"You killed me!" Rogue shouted. 

"Keep this up and I'll kill you too!" Jean shouted back.

"Mr. Logan would know! He'll know!" Kitty started saying hysterically.

"Logan is goin ta kill us!" Rogue said looking around at the mess.

"He won't if he doesn't….know…." Jean trailed off when someone cleared his throat.

"L-Logan—" Kitty gulped at the man standing with his claws unsheathed and face masked with no other emotion but rage. "A-A funny thing happened! It—isn't it illegal to have beer in the institute's kitchen?" she asked making the biggest puppy-dog eyes ever.

***********************************************************************************************

Lockheed snored lying on Rogue's pillow. He didn't want to lie on Kitty's since she didn't give him permission.

Something suddenly landed on the bed, making him jump up in fright. Was it that scary looking girl who locked him in the small box and was here to kill Kitty and Rogue? Oh well! He would've happily led her to kill Rogue but, unfortunately for him, it was a— 

"Letter?" He sniffed the piece of paper and made a disgusted face. Perfume….Blech! If Kitty was getting love letters then it was his duty to make sure her mail got lost. With one gulp, he swallowed the letter. He burped, scratched his nails on Rogue's pillow, then decided to get up and find Kitty.

***********************************************************************************************

"And when you're done cleaning the kitchen, start with the whole kitchen again then you have to do the boys chores then my chores and of course there's also cooking dinner, breakfast and lunch, then there's the job for earning money to buy my car back, fix your rooms, the plasma TV and the kitchen. And how could we ever forget the extra Danger Room session early in the morning which starts in about…" he looked at his watch. "Two hours. Sweet dreams Princesses…" he smirked and was about to leave.

He suddenly heard a small whimper.

"And no crying!" Logan warned Kitty when her eyes started getting misty. "Or else!"

Kitty gulped and nodded.

"Good…" he said and left.

"This is all your faul—"

"No talking!" Logan warned coming out of nowhere. "Or scrubbing the toilets would also become part of your chores!" saying that he finally left.

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh. ~This is all your fault Jean!~

~Like this is all your fault Jean!~ Kitty's voice screamed. ~I saved all of us from this fate but nooooooo you had to come and ruin everything!~

~Ugh! Forget that! How the hell are we suppose to do everybody's else's chores and everything else?! We're only humans you know?!~

~Where the hell are we going to get money to fix this mess?!~ Kitty asked ~We live with a multi-billionaire and we don't have money! And—"Lockheed!" Kitty squealed when the little dragon suddenly crawled out of nowhere.

"Is that your toy dragon?!" Jean exclaimed.

"And guess what? He talks!" Rogue said. "Maybe we could sell him. He'd be worth somethin."

"No!" Kitty cried horrified. "Over my dead body! And Lockheed can't talk!" Kitty said frowning at Rogue then turned to the dragon. "Can you?"

"Cheep!" he said innocently.

"See?" Kitty said hugging it against her chest. "You really need to get some sleep before you lose it Rogue."

"Whatever!" Rogue said rolling her eyes.

Kitty sniffed. "Oh Lockheed! I want to die…" Kitty blinked, an idea suddenly occurring to her.

"Sure that's the only way to get out of this mes—" Jean stopped and blinked, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

~Are you thinking what I'm thinking?~ They both looked at Rogue grumbling as she still couldn't decided where the hell she should try cleaning the mess.

~Yeah…I'm a telepathic remember? I know what you're thinking. And it's a good plan!~ Jean said. ~Is three weeks enough for you?~

Kitty nodded. ~Well duh! It's almost a month~

"Ahm Ah the only one who's takin this situation seriously?" Rogue asked them.

"But won't Logan be more mad at us? And give us more work?" Kitty asked.

"What more is there?" Jean asked. "Besides… accidents happen."

"Yeah…accidents…" Kitty agreed. ~Freeze her!~

~No…must take her by surprise~ Jean said. 

Lockheed's eyes went wide after hearing their conversation.

"Oh Lockheed…" Kitty called out to him. "Can you…?" he flew towards Rogue before she could say anything more. She smiled. "He understands me so well…"

"Get off me you son of bat!" Rogue shouted at the little being clinging onto her back.

"Listen son of a human skunk!" Lockheed hissed. "My owner is thinking of committing suicide! And I can't let that happen!"

"What the hell are you talkin about—Hey!" she screeched when he grabbed her from the shoulders and lifted her up in the air, just in time before Kitty and Jean  were about to jump Rogue.

"Hey!" Jean exclaimed hitting the wall while Kitty stopped herself and accidentally phased outside.

Lockheed with all his little strength flew out of the window.

"Go on a diet!" Lockheed grunted before loosing velocity and crashing on the ground with Rogue.

"Wow! Lockheed you could do that too!" Kitty squealed excitedly. "Take me flying with you sometime!"

~Ack! Sure…no problem!~ Lockheed told her mentally collapsed like a swatted fly when Rogue got off him.

"C'mon Lockheed! Catch her!" Kitty said looking at the retreating figure of Rogue.

***********************************************************************************************

Remy glanced at his watch for the millionth time. Where was she? He did throw the note into her bedroom window…Didn't he? He was sure it was the right room because he was in there an hour ago or so, searching for something that would help him decide what kind of present to give Rogue. 

Remy was more than shocked when he discovered every single pair of panties had Scott's named fabric painted on it. Well after tonight, it would be his name!

Remy broke into a grin when he saw her coming.

"Chere! You came!"

"R-Remy?!" the breathless Rogue exclaimed, screeching to a halt. "What the hell are you doin out of bed?!"

"Waitin for you…." he replied taking her hand. "C'mon, Remy has a surprise for you…you'll love it…"

"Sure Ah will…" Rogue said miserably.

"But first…" he pulled out a handkerchief. "We close de beautiful eyes…"

Rogue groaned as Remy blindfolded her.

"And now…" Remy put an arm around her shoulder and started leading her somewhere. "We open de eyes," he said and gently removed the cloth.

Rogue squinted and adjusted her eyes. She gasped at the sight before her. Dinner…Candlelight dinner! Or in other words…food!

"So…" Remy waited for an answer.

"You did all this? At three in the mornin?!" Rogue asked incredulously. "For me?"

"Oui. For ma chere, Remy can do it even at four or five….anytime…" Remy said patting his pocket which held Magneto's stolen credit card. "How can Remy be sleepin peacefully knowin dat his chere was starvin?"

Rogue was speechless. "A-Ah…Ah don't know what ta say…"

"Just say dose three words," Remy said grinning from ear to ear. "It'll make Remy happy."

Rogue thought for a second before she spoke, "Thank you Remy."

Remy's face fell.

"Hey! Ah was just kiddin!" Rogue chuckled and gave Remy a tight hug. "Ah love it!"

"Remy's not an 'it'…" Remy grumbled.

"Sorry! Couldn't resist!" she said still embracing him. She looked up and smiled. "What Ah meant ta say…was…" she trailed off as she twirled his beard with her fingers. "Hmm…Remy…Ah  love—Jean and Kitty!" she suddenly screeched pulling away abruptly.

Remy blinked. "What?!"

"Gotcha!" Kitty squealed phasing Rogue's foot in the ground.

Jean floated down from above. "Enough is enough! You will do what I say! Got it?" an angry Jean snapped.

Rogue blinked. "Ok," she said in a hypnotic voice.

"You will put us into a coma and you will tell everyone that Magneto attacked and that you were trying to absorb him but accidentally touched us!"

"Ok," Rogue said, unblinking.

"Dat is really bad mon ami—Mppfff!" he mumbled when Jean froze his mouth.

"Now do it!" she said extending her hand.

Rogue slowly walked towards Jean. She removed her glove. Instead of taking her hand, she punched her right across the face with her gloved hand. She then took off, leaving a shocked Remy and Kitty and a very angry Jean on the ground.

"I knew that mind control thing was too good to be true!" Kitty chuckled.

"Ugh! Shut up!" Jean screamed getting up. 

They were about to run after Rogue, but Remy blocked their path.

"Alright ladies," Remy quickly charged a card. "Remy doesn't want to threaten you but you're forcin him…."

Jean rolled her eyes while Kitty yawned.

"Now stop!" Remy said waving the glowing card threateningly when they were advancing. "When Rogue doesn't want you she doesn't want you. Got it?"

Jean gave him a bored look and held up her hand. She snatched the card telekinetically before hurling it in the air behind her. A second later, there was an explosion.

Jean and Kitty turned around and shrieked.

"Now see what happened?" Remy snapped annoyed. "Remy's card blew someone's motorcycle because of you!"

They then saw Logan run up to the accident site, but he made no move to put out the fire.

The three of them hesitantly went upto them.

"It's gone…" Logan said staring at the burning vehicle. He suddenly dropped down on his knees. "My….bike….gone…it's…gone…"

"I-It's not so bad…L-Like i-it can be fixed…with…a… little…glue…" Kitty trailed off and gulped when Logan unsheathed his claws. "We love you Mr. Logan…" Kitty said making the biggest puppy dog eyes that even the cruelest of cruelest person would show mercy and compassion.

***********************************************************************************************

"Ah…peace and quite…" Rogue said to herself relaxing on the bed in Remy's room. She hiccupped and rubbed her tummy. "Must've ate too much…" she yawned and stretched out her arms. "Hmm…Ah should get Remy out…" she yawned again and started feeling extremely drowsy that she was unable to focus. "…..May…be…" her eye lids fluttered. "…tomorrow…" she closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

***********************************************************************************************

"Tell me again…" Remy began after taking a brief glance at his watch which read 4:00 am as he Jean and Kitty scrubbed the toilets. "How did Remy get into dis mess?"

"Shut up!" Kitty and Jean screamed simultaneously.

***********************************************************************************************

THE END

Wow! It's finished! My first fic which has actually ended! *Sniff* I-I mean Yipppeeeee!!! Ahem…so I would like to thank all my reviewers who inspired me with their wonderful reviews so all I gotta say is…THANKS YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU x 1000000000000000000000

And good news! I may not have to go to school on Saturdays! Most of the people in my class are having transportation problems which means less students and really less or no study….I may not have to end my writing career after all! Now I'll get on to my other fics just as some kind of idea hit me! Ack! Damn writer's block!

Hey you won't have to wait till July 2004 for the sequel Rogue 77 but be warned it doesn't involve magic but something else! And it's more insane so be warned!!!! I may post the first chapter before December or after my exams which surprisingly are not more than two weeks! 


End file.
